Semi Sweet Chaos
by Tenshi no Mugen
Summary: The boys are on another mission, only this time they have to go under cover as girls! Can they blow the base before they're dicovered? Not without the help of 5 of the students! Warning: later chapters have a moment or two of 3x4, 2xoc, and 1xoc
1. New Mission, New Attacker

Chapter 1

By Tenshi no Mugen and Tenshi no Kurai

It is a crisp morning in California. Almost too early to really be annoyed. Unless, of course, your name is Heero Yuy.

"Heero, I still don't see why we have to disguise ourselves as girls and stay in the girls dorm. They have boys boarding in the upper east wing and from what I've heard they see just as much of the target as the girls do," complained Duo.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei muttered their agreement. "The braided baka has a point, for once in his miserable existence," grunted Wufei, looking ready to puke just for agreeing with Duo.

"Not to seem pessimistic, but I don't think having us dressed as girls is going to work. For one, our appearance is not remotely feminine. Not to mention our mannerisms are almost irreversibly masculine," remarked Quatre.

Heero stopped staring out of the plane's window long enough to give Duo a death glare for starting the conversation. Just when Duo was about to add something more Heero cut him off. "Cease and desist," was all he said, but his tone of voice ended all chatter.

In Heero's mind, however, he was doing much the same thing to himself. 'How could I even think of accepting this mission? Especially after I knew the parameters. I must have self-destructed one too many times...' he thought.

When the doctors told him about the next mission it had already been a month since their last one and he was going stir crazy. The only thing on his mind at that point was getting a mission or jumping from his third story window. (A.N. Not that it would kill him or anything)

Finally, the silence was broken by the crackling intercom. "Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at our destination right on schedule. The forecast for Los Angeles is 68 °F, slightly cloudy, with small showers on the outskirts."

The plane once again lapsed into silence as it prepared to land in the airport closest to their final destination. The silence between them was not broken until they were off the plane and had all of their luggage.

"Sorry, Heero," Duo said as Quatre hailed a taxi, "I know it's not your fault we were ordered to act like girls." He shifted, uncomfortably passing his duffel bag from shoulder to shoulder.

Heero's only response was to give him an appraising look and a 'hn' to show he heard. When the cab pulled up, Duo wisely decided to stay as far away from Heero as he could. It was better to avoid the gun happy soldier until he was stable, unless one wanted to die prematurely.

"Saint Benedictine's Boarding School, please," Quatre asked the driver, politely. The driver looked astonished, then laughed. "What's funny?" Quatre asked, curiously.

"Sorry, mate. It's just that you five don't look like the type to be going to an expensive school like that. What, did your parents send you to learn manners or somethin'?" the cabbie asked in Australian accent as he pulled into traffic.

Duo grinned. "Our parents said we were acting too tomboy-ish or somethin' stupid like that." That earned a look from the cabbie. Duo kept going warming up to the charade, "Yeah, they said something along the lines of 'girls of stature should act according to their post.'"

The cabbie grinned. "Can't imagine why," he snorted. He turned down a road that lead to a mansion that nearly rivaled Quatre's.

"That's Saint Benedictine's? It's huge!" exclaimed Duo. The cabbie chuckled, "That's what I said when I first came here." He pulled up in front of the North Wing entrance.

As the boys piled out dragging bags the driver handed them a card with his number and working hours on it. "You girls give me a call if you need a ride into the city or something," he said. Then he got in his van and drove off.

The boys watched him leave. Duo gave the card another glance before putting it in his bag. 'This could come in handy later...' he thought.

"Oh, my goodness gracious!" came a high pitched exclamation from behind them. All five boys turned around to see what the big deal was. Before them stood a plump middle-aged lady with too much make-up and a bad hairdo.

"So you young ladies are my newest boarders. I understand now what your guardians meant by 'tomboys to the point of being boys'. Well, I must warn you that will be changed during your stay here," said the lady.

Wufei was the only one brave enough (or stupid enough) to comment. "Humph. Yeah right, onna," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

The lady turned, sharply, to face him with a glare on her face that rivaled some of his own. "My name is Ms. Hirano, girl. That is the only thing you are allowed to call me," she hissed. Wufei's only response was to glare right back at her.

"Whoa," Duo whispered to Quatre, "Glad I'm not the one on the other end of Wu-man's death glare. He looks ready to exact revenge on her for calling him a girl."

"Duo, to her Wufei is a girl," Quatre whispered back. Duo gave him a disbelieving glance before turning back to the action. Which had ended with Wufei grudgingly apologizing. Ms. Hirano motioned for them to follow her inside.

"Now, the wing that we are in is the North Wing. It houses the Cafeteria, the Library and the Grand Foyer," Ms. Hirano explained as she walked briskly past the aforementioned areas. Then they came to a stop at crossroad of sorts.

"To your left is the East Wing. On the top floors of the East Wing is the boys dormitory. It is strictly forbidden for any girl to be up there unless the have a teacher with them or a note signed by a teacher on their person. The bottom floor is the indoor gymnasium for fencing, wrestling, and other suitable sports, " she said. Her hands were flopping about like dead pigeons in emphasis to her words.

"Behind me is the South Wing. At the ground level is the indoor swimming pool. On the upper floors are the classrooms," she explained briefly.

"And, finally, on your right is the West Wing, which is your dormitory. No boys are allowed in the girls' dormitories. Ever. Not with a note, not with a teacher, **no matter what**. And aside from the Dean of girls you are the only ones with keys to your rooms," she finished, handing each of them a key with either the number 479 or 481 on it. "I trust you can find the rooms yourselves," she sneered and walked off.

"That lady's a bitch," grumbled Duo, shouldering his duffel bag. "It is injustice that a woman like that is given power," Wufei added. They made their way up the stairs with the rest of the pilots until they reached the fourth floor.

There was almost nothing out of the ordinary about their hallway, except the black girl banging on the door opposite Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei's. Heero eyed the girl as the others hurried into their rooms.

Just as he turned to go into the room he and Duo were sharing, a rubber band came sailing across the hall and hit Heero in the head. He immediately turned around to see who the aggressor was.

Behind him, he saw a girl standing in the doorway that the black girl had been banging on. She had purple-streaked brown hair, which was pulled back into a loose ponytail that reached past her butt. Said girl was also making an attempt to smother her outburst of laughter. Her mirth-filled blue-green eyes making contact with his.

The black girl, who was now standing next to her, was not as amused as her companion was. In fact, she was giving the girl a glare that made Heero proud. "Baka yarou!" she yelled, smacking her upside the head.

Heero couldn't help but snort a little as they basically went through the same arguments he and Duo went through. He only managed to catch a few phrases, though because they were speaking so fast. They were saying something about a 'hentai retard' and 'crazy sibling'.

The black girl finally noticed Heero was still watching their little dispute. She stopped berating the 'baka' and came over seemingly to apologize.

"Good afternoon, miss. Please excuse my friend's aim-," she began when she was interrupted by 'baka', who seemed pissed at being insulted. "Yuriko! It is not my fault. You were the one who ducked!" the brunette growled, clenching her fists in anger. Just then Duo decided to poke his head out of the room to see what the hell his roommate was doing out in the hall for so long.

Duo grinned flirtatiously at the girls. "Hey, Heero. Who're the bab- oof! Damn, that hurt ya know!" Duo complained, rubbing his stomach, which had been none too graciously elbowed by Heero.

The 'baka' grinned at the cute violet-eyed girl she saw before her. "You actually let her get away with that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Duo grimaced as he rubbed has sore abdomen. "If I don't let her get away with it then she'll pull her gun out and try to kill me. By the way my name is Duo. What are yours?" he said, gesturing to them both.

The girl Duo had been talking to pointed at the black girl beside her, who was looking at Heero curiously. "The person who is spacing out at my right is Yuriko," she said, keeping her face straight.

At the sound of her name, Yuriko looked away from Heero and nodded her head at Duo. "Yeah, that's me," she confirmed. Her black hair with crimson streaks running through it at odd intervals was braided and pulled back into ponytail.

"And I'm Kimaru, also known as the Mistress of Shinigami!" She struck a pose by holding a peace sign in front of her and putting one hand on her hip.

Duo promptly face faulted. Heero looked at him and snorted in what could almost be amusement. Yuriko just sighed and shook her head, "Damn, Kimaru! Do you always have to do that to the newcomers?"

Kimaru grinned and nodded before winking at Duo. "Fuck yeah!" she exclaimed brightly. Then she looked curiously at the boys' clothes, which consisted of baggy jeans and tank tops that showed off their fake cleavage. "Why are you dressed like guys?"

This elicited another face fault from Duo and a deadpan look from Heero. "Why does it matter?" Heero asked suspiciously, to which Kimaru only shrugged.

Heero could hear Yuriko mutter, "This is why you don't have many friends, bird brain."

Duo grinned at Yuriko's gibe, though if Kimaru heard it she pretended not to notice. "Well, my nickname is Shinigami," Duo laughed, his falsetto just barely staving off suspicion.

Kimaru scoffed. "You think you're Shinigami? The God of Death?" She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! Gimme a break!" "Of that Kit-Kat bar!" Yuriko added in quickly.

Duo's grin widened. "You like that song too, Yuriko? We'll have to get together to sing it sometime." He turned his attention back to Kimaru. "Well, babe, I'll bet you anything I'm the infamous Shinigami. Wanna try me?"

Kimaru raised her eyebrows and gave him a disbelieving look. "Is that a challenge? You're on!" They began a staring contest that didn't look like it would end any time soon.

Yuriko and Heero exchanged looks. "It looks like its gonna be one hell of a long year, eh Heero?"

Heero nodded. "Hai," he agreed, glancing back at Kimaru and Duo, whose eyes were now watering from keeping them open for so long.

Yuriko looked back at Heero and noticed that he had a glitter speck on the side of his face. "Hold on a sec." She reached up to brush it away.

Heero's reflexes kicked in and before she could react, he had her arm twisted painfully behind her back. Yuriko gasped in surprise.

Kimaru and Duo heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Yuriko in an alarming situation. Instead of wincing in pain though, Yuriko had an evil looking smirk on her face. A second and a fucking cool move later, she had Heero on the floor, pinned under her foot.

Duo and Kimaru walked over to Heero, who was laying completely still, a shocked look on his face. Kimaru misinterpreted the look as embarrassment and grinned. "Well, at least no one is out here to see you like this!"

Then, as if the gods of irony had been listening, Wufei stuck his head out of his room. "What the hell?" At which point Quatre and Trowa also decided they wanted to know what was going on and followed Wufei out into the hall.

"Heero?" Quatre said slowly, his blue eyes widening as he surveyed the scene before him. "Duo, what happened here?" He frowned slightly as Kimaru began laugh at Heero's expense once more.

Yuriko her foot still on Heero, smiled and waved at him. "Hey there, new students! What's up?" She pulled her 'rebel' shirt down a little farther over her jeans as it had hiked up when she waved. Kimaru who had just stopped laughing at Heero also straightened her shirt over her jeans.(A.N. In case you were wondering, Kimaru's shirt says 'I used to be schizophrenic, but we're okay now')

Wufei frowned at the two girls before he began yelling in the general direction of Duo. "Maxwell, what the hell happened? Why is Yuy on the floor, and why is that onna standing on hi--" Trowa stepped on his foot before he could continue. ".her." Wufei finished, glaring at Trowa, who shrugged indifferently.

Kimaru raised her eyebrows. "Onna? Did you just call her woman in Japanese?" Wufei narrowed his eyes at her. "You know Japanese?"

"Oh, yes!" Yuriko said brightly. She was now sitting on Heero's stomach, much to his dismay. "We make it our business to know these things."

Heero glared daggers at the back of her head. "Get. Off," he growled, forgetting the high falsetto. Yuriko gave him a funny look.

Kimaru bent down to look at his face. "Heero, let me give you some advice. Never, under any circumstance, give Yuriko a chance to get back at you in some way, 'cause she will. Believe me I found out the hard way."

She patted his head then ruffled his already messy hair. "By the way, you sound like a guy when your angry, did you know?"

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei exchanged looks. Kimaru straightened and went to stand by Duo's side, a silly grin on her face. "Hey, do you wanna know a secret?"

Duo's eyes light up at the prospect of learning something no one else knew. "Sure!" "Come closer," Kimaru said. He leaned in closer.

"YOU'RE IT!" she yelled, shoving him into Wufei, who side-stepped and let him fall to the ground. Duo mock-glared at her and cried, "You are so gonna get it, Kimaru!"

"Just you wait and catch me, you Shinigami wanna be!" she taunted him, sticking her tongue out. Duo flipped to his feet and began to chase her around Yuriko and Heero, who had just gotten up off of the floor, and the other pilots.

Then an idea hit Kimaru. "Hey! Meet us in the cafeteria in twenty minutes. Bye!" she yelled to Yuriko before running at top speed down the hallway, Duo in hot pursuit, leaving the rest of them speechless. Well, except for Yuriko, who was once again muttering, "Yup. One very long year."

When he recovered, Quatre turned to Yuriko and asked, "Does she do that often?" This earned a deadpan look from everyone but Heero.

Yuriko shook her head. "No, but she is very protective of who thinks they are Shinigami." She brought her finger up to her chin in thought. "You'd think that by now she would have figured out that 'Mistress of Shinigami' means that she is the illicit lover of the God of Death." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The important thing is that Duo might not come back in one piece, depending on what kind of mood Kima-chan is in."

Quatre blinked, confused. "Why do you say that?" Yuriko smiled. "She's taking him the long way to the Arena," she replied, "And I think Duo is gonna die. so, who's hungry?" she grinned.

The guys scoffed. "You think highly of your friend's skills," Trowa remarked. (A.N. Oh, my Shinigami, Trowa actually spoke!) Yuriko smiled at him. "Oh, I don't think that highly of her. I'm the best in the school. If she applied herself, she'd almost be as good as me."

"Just how good are you onna?" Wufei asked suspiciously. "Pretty damn," she responded nonchalantly. Wufei sneered in disbelief to which Yuriko countered with a glare.

"If that's a challenge," she began, her voice gaining a sharp edge to it, "I'll take you on today at the Arena and show you just how good I am."

Wufei returned her glare, full force. "Challenge accepted, onna." Yuriko grinned excitedly and clapped her hands together in joy. "Great! I haven't been challenged in so long! You guys can come, too, if you want." she said to Quatre, Trowa and Heero.

Heero shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hn." Quatre, however, smiled apologetically and glanced sideways at Trowa. "I think Trowa and I are going to pass. You can fill us in on the details when you get back."

Yuriko shrugged. "Suit yourselves, but you'll be missing one hell of a show!"

Wufei turned Yuriko as Quatre and Trowa headed into their room. "Where to now, onna?" "To my room," she said, pointing to the door across the hall from where they were standing.

Wufei's narrowed his eyes into thin slits. "And why would we want to do that?" Yuriko ignored him. Instead, she looked at Heero. "Coming?" Without waiting for them to respond she walked into her room.

Wufei sent a questioning look at Heero, who just gave a slight shrug. So, without a word the two pilots followed her into her room.

------------------

**Original Chapter 1 Authoress' notes**

Cliffie, Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Phew! I'm glad I got that out of my system. Well, a new school year a new story. Dark Angel and I are having so much fun writing this! I'll try to update weekly if I can. Questions? Flames? Comments? Give us a shout (otherwise known as a review) and we'll correct if we can! Ja Ne

Dream Angel

PS I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, so please don't sue. Please?


	2. Provoking a Fight

Chapter 2

By Tenshi no Mugen and Moonlightchic

When the boys entered the room Wufei might have realized the mistake he was making when he challenged Yuriko just by looking at all of the first place trophies she had stacked up on one side of the room. That is, of course, if they had been paying attention to details, which they weren't. Instead they were making notes on how not to let her redecorate their rooms.

The room they were now in was very large and spacious. There were to twin sized beds pushed into opposite corners of the room, a large walk in closet, and floor to ceiling windows. That wasn't the most prominent point of the room though.

One side of the room was covered in clothes of varying levels of dirty. Covered meaning it looked like someone had planted bombs in the drawers and set them to total demolition. There were shirts and jeans covering the floor, bras draped over the computer, and socks suspended from the fan. On the wall between the beds pictures of guys and girls in bathing suits were tacked up in a chaotic pattern.

The other side of the room, however, was so frighteningly clean and in order that it looked like a military barrack. Next to the bed was a single picture of three girls and two boys in semi-formal wear.

Yuriko looked at the room in utter disgust. She made an attempt to navigate around the piles of clothing, shaking her head as she did so. "How many times must I tell her not to leave her stuff on the floor?" she exclaimed.

Yuriko bent over and pulled out a huge garbage bag from under her bed. She then picked up all the clothes, be they clean or dirty, and stuffed them into said bag. After tying it securely, she marched over to the floor to ceiling windows and casually threw them out.

Heero and Wufei looked over from the pictures on the wall and stared at Yuriko in shock. She turned around dusting her hands off and looking pleased only to notice the boys' reaction to what she had just done. "What?"

"Onna, you do realize we are on the fourth floor, right?" Wufei asked slowly, still giving her a weird look. Yuriko walked into the closet, "Yeah, what about it?" Heero and Wufei exchanged looks.

Two minutes later Yuriko emerged from her closet carrying a black pair of pants, a black tank top, and black boots. She set her stuff neatly on her bed and looked Heero and Wufei over with a critical eye.

"Are you sure you can fight in that?" she asked, suspiciously, looking at the baggy pants they were both wearing. "A fighter should be capable of defending herself no matter what she is dressed in," replied Wufei. Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then began to undress.

"Onna, what the fuck do you think you are doing? Put your shirt back on!" Wufei hissed at her. "Why? I'm wearing a bra," Yuriko hissed back, "It's not like you're guys or anything!" Heero coughed to hide his snort of amusement.

Yuriko just groaned in frustration and pulled off her skirt. She then began pulling on her pants and top. After her boots were on, she looked over at Heero and Wufei who were both more than ready to go.

"Why are you dressed in black?" Heero asked, looking at Yuriko's muscular body. "Well, if a teacher comes to the arena and sees us fighting an unscheduled battle we're gonna have to make a break for it. It'll be easier for me to stick to the shadows and not be seen in this. Ready to go?" Yuriko asked.

After stopping in Heero and Wufei's rooms, the group made their way to the cafeteria. The moment they reached the doors of the cafeteria, however, two girls crashed into them from behind causing a pile up. "Bakana!" Yuriko yelled, pulling herself out from under Heero and Wufei, looking for the culprit.

Lo and behold, there stood Kimaru, who was holding a garbage bag full of clothes, and Duo, who had a paper towel pressed to his neck. "Ahou! What have I told you about watching where you are going?" Kimaru grinned, "Can't remember. Must have slipped my mind."

Yuriko then noticed the bag of clothes Kimaru was carrying and grinned. "I see you found your clothes. I warned you not to leave them lying around." Kimaru stuck her tongue out at Yuriko. "Well, at least this time you didn't stick them in the boys' bathroom." Yuriko shrugged, "Not enough time. Had to meet you here, 'member?"

Kimaru broke into a huge grin. "Guess who won, baby?" she began to do a victory dance, but was interrupted by Yuriko's sigh of long-suffering. "I'm guessing you did seeing as your so happy about it. Though I'm surprised Duo even got you," she said disgustedly, gesturing to the bandage on Kimaru's left arm.

Kimaru blushed and pulled the sleeves of her hoody down over her wrists. "You weren't supposed to see that," she murmured.

Wufei's curiosity peaked. "What weapons did you use, onna? And why is Maxwell holding hi-her neck?" he asked. Duo laughed. "We used glaives, but she wanted to use swords!"

Wufei sneered in disgust. "Feh, as if that onna even knows half of what I do of the art of sword fighting." Kimaru glared at him. "I'll make you eat your words later, after Yuriko's done turning you into a human pincushion that is!"

Duo laughed at Kimaru's quip. "Ooh, Wu-chan got slapped down by the Mistress of Shinigami!" Wufei began to turn red out of anger. "Omae o korosu!" he yelled, pulling his katana out of nowhere. He then began to chase Duo. Heero arched an eyebrow, "Isn't that my line?"

Kimaru shook her head and whispered to Yuriko, "These two are worse than Adam and Jerome." Yuriko nodded her agreement. "You grab Wufei, Riko. I'll get Duo," she continued. The moment Duo was in range she grabbed him by his braid and yanked him into the cafeteria.

Wufei, however, wasn't as lucky. Yuriko reached for the closest thing she could get her hands on, Wufei's ear. "Ow! Shimatta, what is your problem, onna?" Wufei yelled in pain, trying to pull away. Yuriko shushed him, looking around for teachers.

"Shut up, you moron! Do you want to get us in trouble? And put that katana away." Wufei complied glaring at Yuriko, who just returned the glare.

Just then a girl emerged from the stairway to the library and smirked at Yuriko. She brushed her wavy brown away from her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, Yuriko," she said, "No matter how long you stare at people they aren't going to melt. Even under your glare."

Yuriko looked up and grinned at the figure on the staircase. "That's where you would be wrong Rebeka. This one is almost ready to." The girl's eye twitched in irritation. "My name is not Rebeka! It's Rebecca, get it right!" she yelled.

Not two seconds after she said that, Kimaru's head popped out of the cafeteria doors and did a quick scan. When she caught sight of Rebecca on the stairs she grinned. "Baka-chan!" Rebecca snapped. "Omae o korosu!" she screamed, jumping down the stairs and trying to choke Kimaru in the process.

"I still say that's my line," Heero commented to Wufei, who was still rubbing his ear.

His comment caught Rebecca's attention and she turned to size them up. "Who are they? I've never seen them before." Kimaru grinned at her, "New students who didn't know better than to challenge Riko-chan!"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed at Yuriko, "You're taking them to the arena? Have you two lost your fucking minds?" Yuriko seemed unfazed while Kimaru hid behind her.

"Well, they are in our hallway, so I assumed that they would be good enough to last a few minutes at least. They would have found out about it sooner or later anyway." "True nuff," Rebecca conceded.

At which point Heero spoke up, "What do you mean by our hallway?" Rebecca turned to him and smiled. "There is a special group of ten people chosen from each grade that have their own hallway. The people that live in that hallway are the best of the best, both physically and mentally," she explained.

"What she's trying to say is, we ten people are trained in ten forms of physical combat of our choosing and we are taught how to pilot MS's. We are the Elite," Yuriko added proudly.

"Onna, if there is forty people to a hallway then why are we rooming there?" Wufei pointed out. "Onna? She calls you woman?" Yuriko rolled her eyes. "I know, annoying isn't it?"

Kimaru grinned at their exchange. "The reason you're in our hallway is because only five of us passed the requirements to be the best. You five must have passed as well, or else you wouldn't be rooming in our hallway," she said in her best talking to idiots voice.

Kimaru nodded at the realization she saw in Heero and Wufei's eyes. Then she turned to Rebecca. "Anyways, where are you off to Rebecca?" Rebecca gave her a feral grin. "The arena of course. Adam and Jerome are fighting each other down there," she said, chuckling.

Yuriko frowned. "But they both know that they can't beat each other. What's the point?" Rebecca shrugged. "That's why it's so funny. Besides, they're both dumb asses anyway."

Kimaru nodded. "They are seriously baka hentai." At which point Duo decided to poke his head out of the cafeteria. "Who's a stupid pervert?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Rebecca gave him quick appraisal before turning back to Kimaru. "Another newbie?" Kimaru grinned at her. "Yep! Soon to be a dead newbie!" Rebecca shook her head and sighed. "You really gotta stop so fuckin' hard on the newbies, even if they are in our hallway."

Kimaru pouted cutely before giving in. "Fine, be that way." Duo blinked at her and smiled. 'Wow, she acts so much like me it's scary. I wonder if she kisses like me, too,' he thought, so focused on watching her that he didn't notice what else was going on around them.

"Duo?" He was pulled back to reality by someone tugging on his braid. "Huh?" he asked looking around. "Come on, Duo! Let's go to the arena so we don't miss Yuriko and Wufei's fight," Kimaru urged.

Duo looked around. "Where'd they go?" Kimaru laughed at his blank look. "Yuriko just dragged Wufei away by his ear to the arena. I can't believe you managed to zone out through all the noise he was making!"

Duo laughed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he had zoned out like that. Then Kimaru looked at her watch. "Aiya! We're gonna be late!" she yelled. She grabbed Duo's hand and began dragging him up the stairs to the dorms.

"Whoa, hang on a minute! Isn't the entrance that way?" Duo asked pointing in the opposite direction. Kimaru smiled at him and turned the corner down the hallway to their rooms. "That was the main entrance. This is a short cut," she said, pulling him into her room.

Duo looked around her room. "How is this a short cut?" Kimaru walked into the closet and pulled on the cord attached to a trap door. She flashed Duo a grin, "Welcome to the Elite!"

------------------------------

Kimaru looked at the clothes she was wearing. "Eep! Five minutes 'till the fight and I'm not even dressed properly!" She grabbed a black sports bra type shirt, black pants that were tight around the waist and butt, but baggy around the thighs and calves, and blue-black tennis shoes. Not taking notice of Duo staring (TnM: and drooling ;), she yanked off her shirt, bra, and skirt before tossing it into a heap. Kimaru made record time in pulling on her sports bra-shirt, pants, and finally her shoes before she grabbed the still comatose Duo and leaping through the trap door.

Pitch black darkness engulfed them as they slid down the chute. Then the chute became less sloped and a light appeared ahead of them. The two teens tumbled out of the chute and onto an overstuffed mattress in a tangle of limbs and bodies. Kimaru gently disentangled herself from the violet-eyed boy and rubbed her butt in pain. "Itai(1)," she groaned.

Duo looked up from the mattress at the huge room he had fallen so abruptly into. Through his delirium, however, he could only bring himself to notice Kimaru's ass, which was strategically placed right in front of his face. "Ii keisu(2)," he commented woozily as he tried to get up without falling over.

Then he noticed what she was looking at that she hadn't said any thing about his comment. In the center of the cavern known as the arena was a ring that dominated most of the space. The mats that were covering the floor of the ring had spots of sweat and a drop or two of blood. Of course, that might have been because of the two male combatants, who were exchanging blows and insults at a lightning fast pace in said ring.

"Take that, you stoned freak!" yelled the young black male. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and his bare chest was sporting at least five bruises.

"Uh, yeah, okay," his opponent replied, swaggering a little. He also had his shirt off, exposing his bruises as well. He and the other boy circled each other, both wielding a bokken.

Duo, who had finally managed to stand without falling over, looked at the males in the ring. Kimaru, noticing him swaying, grabbed his arm to steady him and hugged it tight. "Ooh, look. Jerome is actually starting to sound his age!" she exclaimed, just loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Yeah, it's about time he started to, the fucking prick," came a voice from the benches surrounding the ring. There, watching the events that had transpired, were Yuriko, Rebecca, Wufei, and, standing in the shadows in an attempting to be inconspicuous, was Heero.

Yuriko stood up and walked onto the mats. "Now that we have your attention," she began derisively in the momentary pause that ensued. Then the black boy, Jerome, gave her a withering look and retorted, "Well, if I'm a prick, then you're a slut." Yuriko just shook her head and snorted. "You're only saying that because you can't screw me."

Kimaru dragged Duo out into the ring to stand next to the boy with a blank look on his face. "Yo, Adam!" she called, waved her hand in front of his face. "Anybody home, ya retard?" His blank look never wavered as he batted her hand away. "Yes, I'm home. We're kinda in the middle of a fight, 'kay?"

"No, not okay. You guys can't beat each other even if you tried," Yuriko stated, putting her hands on her hips. "And besides, I have to show a non-believer how good I am with a sword."

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, like, what time was it set for?"

"Nine o'clock," Yuriko answered.

Jerome looked at his watch and nodded, turning to Adam. "Come on, oh brainless one. We'll finish this later. They're on in three minutes."

Adam somehow managed to execute a lazy glare. "Like, don't call me that."

Yuriko finally lost her temper. She stomped over to Adam and stuck her face in his. "Get your stoned ass of the mats, you brainless idiot!"

Kimaru hooted at the almost stunned expression on Adam's face. "Yeah, you tell 'em Riko-chan!" Adam's only response was to give them both his lazy glare and stalked off the mats after Jerome.

Yuriko glanced back over her shoulder at Wufei, who was fiddling with a loose string on the sleeve of his Chinese style clothes. "Feel free to choose a sword," she commented, pointing to a weapons rack on one side of the arena. "But the one on the far right end is mine."

Wufei sent her a calculating look. "Why do you say that, onna?" Yuriko turned to give him a predatory look. "Because I bought it with my own money to spill the blood of idiotic pigs like you."

Wufei let out an indignant huff and stalked over to the weapons rack. His anger was slowly forgotten as he looked over the stunning array of swords, most of which were nearly as well crafted as his own. As he reached the sword that Yuriko claimed as hers his eyes widened in surprise. "Onna! Get over here and explain how this sword came to be in your possession."

Yuriko peered over his shoulder at her sword. She gave him a feral grin. "Let's just say I have connections in places, high and low."

Wufei's gaze became more intense as he continued to scrutinize the gleaming metal in his hands. "I am not jesting with you, onna. Tell me where you got this sword from."

Yuriko raised her eyebrows at his sudden seriousness. "I don't see why I should tell you. It's none of your business." Wufei turned to face her, his eyes flashing in anger. "Yes, it is! I need to know." The two stood glaring at each other.

Jerome walked back onto the mat and moved between the two. "Now listen, babe. No one yells at Riko except me---- and maybe Rebecca. I don't care if you're a new chick or not, I'll beat your ass."

Yuriko punched Jerome out of the way of her glare. "Don't interfere I can take care of myself." Jerome backed of his hand raised in an 'I-give-don't-hurt-me' way, grinning the whole time. "Fine, be that way. I was just trying to be nice."

As he sauntered off the mats, she turned her attention back to Wufei, who was looking at the sword in his hands with a distant look on his face. "Why is this sword so important to you?"

"This sword reminds me of someone I knew. It looks exactly like theirs," came Wufei's negligent reply. Yuriko's interest got the best of her. "Who?" Wufei looked up at her. "My wife."

Yuriko coughed loudly as sounds of people face-faulting filled the room. "Your **_wife_**?" she repeated numbly. "You were married?"

"Dude, you're a lesbian?" yelled Jerome, his mouth agape. Adam snickered, as though he was not surprised. "Sick lesbian chick. Hehehehehe!"

Wufei's eye twitched, his face looking passive except for his glare. Duo knew this look from personal experience. He grabbed Kimaru's arm and dragged her behind a conveniently placed pillar and not a moment too soon. Wufei's anger was so immense it was almost tangible. In a move that was nearly faster than the eye could follow, he drew the sword that reminded so much of his dead wife and in a matter of seconds he had knocked Adam out with the pommel and had the point resting at Jerome's throat.

"Insult me or my friends or my wife again and I can guarantee your miserable little life will come to an end," Wufei snapped. Jerome searched Wufei's onyx coloured depths for a moment, and then he nodded his agreement.

Wufei withdrew from Jerome and turned back to Yuriko, handing her the sword as if nothing of importance had happened. "Ready, onna?" Yuriko gave a short nod. "Ready and waiting."

Wufei picked one of the better swords from the rack and returned to the ring. They assumed their battle stances in the center of the arena. Seemingly out of nowhere, a judge/referee appeared at one side of the arena. "Alright, I want a good clean fight. First to draw blood from the torso wins. Ready?" he looked at the opponents, who nodded. "Fight!"

**Original Chapter 3 Authoress' notes**

Alright, already! Damn, you forget one disclaimer and they go berserker on you. Duo-kun, would you mind showing those idiots just how far Deathscythe Hell's scythe can be rammed up their arses? For all you picky peeps out there takes in a deep breath  
I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! wipes sweat from her brow Whew! And in one breath, too. Oh, yeah and my co-writer said she wanted her name to be Moonlightchic. So, there you have it. Another chapter is done. Now review dammit! cough I mean, please review? Pretty please? puppy dog eyes  
Dream Angel

P.S. Translations, I almost forgot!

Bakana- stupid

Ahou- moron

Omae o Korosu- (like I even need to translate this one) I will kill you

Shimatta- shit/dammit

**Original Chapter 4 Authoress' notes**

Okay, I know. I'm evil. I couldn't find a better place to stop and my brain was beginning to shut down, seeing as it's 1:15am. I'd like to thank my latest(only, after my last post) reviewer, kintai for bringing my mistake in ch. 3 to my attention(see if you can find it without checking the review board!). Thank you so much for the review! And for all you other peeps. REVIEW! I don't care if it's flames or praise, just please review!

Note to All Flamers: Flames will be used to make hot, highly caffeinated beverages to keep me awake to post.

1) Itai- exclamation of pain

2) Ii keisu- nice ass

Love to all and a 'Happy New Year' as well. Tenshi no Mugen


	3. Fighting and the Strange Mission

Chapter 3

By Tenshi no Mugen and Moonlightchick

Recap

"Ready, onna?" Yuriko gave a short nod. "Ready and waiting."

Wufei picked one of the better swords from the rack and returned to the ring. They assumed their battle stances in the center of the arena. Seemingly out of nowhere, a judge/referee appeared at one side of the arena. "Alright, I want a good clean fight. First to draw blood from the torso wins. Ready?" he looked at the opponents, who nodded. "**Fight**!"

The center of the ring burst into a flurry of metal and fists. The most that could be seen of the two combatants were separate blurs of white(Wufei) and black(Yuriko) that continually collided with each other.

The battle raged on like that for twenty minutes before slowing down to more human speeds. Both fighters were now thoroughly drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Then, in a burst of reserved velocity and strength, Yuriko dashed forward and slashed her sword across his stomach, leaving a long shallow gash in its wake.

Wufei looked down at the gash in shock before looking up at Yuriko in astonishment. "How---How did you do that, onna?"

Yuriko just winked and grinned before sheathing her sword. She walked over to the rack and set it carefully in its place. "What can I say?" she said, "I am the best."

Then they heard the sound of the spectators cheering and, in Kimaru's case, whistling. "Alright, Riko-chan! You showed that arrogant pig who's boss!" Even Heero clapped once or twice. "Good job."

Duo looked up from the popcorn he was munching on and beamed. "Oh no! The world is coming to an end, Heero spoke!"

Heero glared at Duo for about four seconds(Oh my god, it's a record!) before he pulled out his gun and blasted a hole in the poll that was 4 millimeters away from Duo's head.

"Whoa! Crazy chick with a gun at 9 o'clock! No guns allowed in here, babe," commented Jerome. "Even though that is a turn on."

Adam sauntered over to Heero. "Like, where do you keep that? In your underwear?" He looked Heero up and down and frowned. "One of your boobs is bigger than the other."

Heero put his gun away and glared at Adam. "My breasts are none of your concern." He looked thoughtful for a second. "And neither is where my gun goes."

Adam held his hands up in an 'I-surrender-don't-shoot-me' pose. "Whatever." He pointed to Kimaru, Yuriko, and Rebecca. "They have nice boobs."

"**Hell** yeah! Awesomeness!" exclaimed Jerome. He looked over at Heero's chest. "You really should get that fixed, ya know?"

Yuriko pushed Jerome playfully. "Stop staring at her chest, you perv!" Jerome smiled broadly at her. "Why? Getting jealous?" Yuriko rolled her eyes. "You wish, pal. The day I'm jealous of you is the day pigs fly!" Jerome shrugged. "Then I'll be looking for you in the sky."

While they had been arguing, Adam had sidled up to Duo. "You have nice boobs," he said licking his lips as he visibly checked him out.

Kimaru looked over at Duo to see how he would take the Adam's obvious advance. She watched a look of pure evil flicker across Duo's face and grinned. 'Oh, this is gonna be good to see.'

Duo put on his most girly grin and looked down at the afore mentioned body part. "They **are** nice aren't they? But you know, I think you should stop binding yours down. You make a much better **woman** than a **man**!"

Adam blinked in confusion. "Like, did you just insult me?" Duo began to walk away. "If you're too stupid to figure it out for yourself then you definetly wouldn't understand the joke!" he yelled over his shoulder. He took Kimaru's arm and lead her out the main entrance.

Adam, like the pervert he is, stared at their butts as they sauntered out. Jerome bust out laughing at the look on Adam's face. "Dude, you are a serious lecher!" Rebecca laughed, too. "Especially for a virgin!"

Adam gave her his lazy glare. "There is absolutely no reason to spread that gross lie around," he declared, which made everyone in the Arena laugh.

Rebecca stared at him until he began to squirm. "Who better than I would know it's not a lie?" she asked before laughing manicly. The other occupants of the Arena stared at her, an identical sweatdrop and deadpan look on their faces.

Wufei gave the whole situation an appraising look. Then he shook his head at Rebecca. "Onna, stop laughing at that baka over there. You're wasting a perfectly good evil laugh on that baka hentai."

Duo, who was just outside the door listening with Kimaru, gagged. Kimaru whacked him on the back a couple of times to get his breathing started again.

"What is it, Duo?" Kimaru asked, a concerned look coming over her face. Duo was gasping for breath, but managed to say, "Wufei… **gasp…** is never… **gasp…** like that." As soon as he caught his breath, he grabbed her arm and ran to his room, dragging her every step of the way.

Back in the Arena, Heero's only reaction to the startling display of affection was to quirk an eyebrow. Yuriko, however, was quickly reevaluating her idea of Wufei.

'Hmmm. Since Wufei swings that way, I suppose I can see her liking Rebecca, but Rebecca's not like that,' Yuriko thought to herself. Then she realized that she could get them alone and se what happened by hacking into the camera system of the school later.

She grinned and put her plan into action. "Hey, Adam! I bet me and Heero could beat you and Jerome at Ping-Pong!" she challenged. Heero gave her a funny look wondering what the hell she was thinking.

Adam and Jerome grinned at each other like fiends. "You're on!" They raced out of the Arena and headed up to the second floor, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Wufei and Rebecca behind.

Rebecca sighed heavily. "I'll never understand them."

Wufei nodded his head in sympathy. "How long have you known them?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. "Uh, three years."

Wufei gave her a weird look. "That's about as long as I've known my friends."

Rebecca gave him half- smile. "Really? That's funny." She paused for a minute. "Hey, wanna fight?" He looked at her dubiously. "Come on, it'll be fun." Rebecca cajoled. "Fine, why not?" Wufei conceded.

They both grabbed swords from the rack and moved into position. Then, as if practiced, they sprang for each other, neither of the fighters hesitating. The sound of metal hitting metal once again echoed throughout the Arena. Both teens casually dodged and parried blows with a grace and speed that amateurs could only hope to imitate.

An unexpected blow from Wufei caught Rebecca by surprise. She barely held onto the hilt of her sword. She turned around and quick hit Wufei's sword with her own. The force of the blow sent both of their swords flying from their hands and landing with a loud thud several feet away from them.

Wufei and Rebecca both stood close to one another, gasping and trying to catch their breath. Then, without warning, Wufei grabbed Rebecca and kissed her. Baby, we're talking about a **KISS**! Full-frontal snogging! Rebecca blinked in surprise before passing out.

..oo00OO00oo.. The Recreation Room; Second Floor ..oo00OO00oo..

"6-2!" Jerome shouted gleefully.

"No fair! Best two out of three!" Yuriko retaliated.

Adam shook his head smirking. "Nope. You lost. **Losers**. Admit it." Yuriko took the Ping-Pong ball and beaned Adam in the head with it.

Jerome gave Heero a contemplating look. "How come you never talk?" Heero ignored him.

Yuriko put her hand on Heero's arm. "Let's go back to the dorms." She lead Heero out of the room.

"There's something weird about her, and it's not just her chest." Adam commented.

Jerome nodded, his eyes following Yuriko and Heero as they left the room. "Yeah, there is definitely some funky shit going on up in this place."

----------------------------------------

Yuriko poked her head around the doorframe of the recreation room and carefully checked for guards and cameras. Sure that she wouldn't be noticed, she turned left and made for the stairwell. She had not walked 10 feet before Heero was matching strides beside her.

"Where are you going? Our rooms are that way," Heero pointed out, speaking for the first time in a half-hour. His attempted Alto voice change cracking a bit.

Yuriko gave him a smirk before looking ahead again. "We were," came her reply, "but I changed my mind." She hopped down the stairs two or three at a time. Finally she came to a stop at the last landing. Instead of leaving the stairwell though, she looked around for cameras again before going into the alcove under the stairs.

Heero followed, but when he saw nothing but old desks and rubbish he gave her a quizzical look that clearly said 'What in the 8 levels of Hell do you think you are doing?' Yuriko saw his face and couldn't help but laugh.

"That's cute, Heero. You should use that look more often! And no, I'm not crazy. I want to see what happened between Wufei and Rebecca. The camera room is right outside the stairwell and the guard is going to go up to the teachers lounge in," she paused to check her watch, "Two minutes."

Heero's eyes narrowed at what she was implying. "You set them up," he accused. Yuriko shrugged. "So what if I did?"

Heero's eye twitched as he struggled internally not to pull his gun on her. He didn't like the fact that she was always so cocky and brave at the same time, yet he was also strangely drawn to her by the same attitude. "So you could end up screwing over one of my companions and then I would be forced to kill you."

"Aww, that's so cute. Heero's sticking up for her friends!" Yuriko said in a mocking tone. "It makes no fuckin' difference to me what you do. Now shut your trap."

Not 5 seconds after they fell silent someone came through the door, whistling a lively Irish tune and tromped up the stairs. "C'mon," Yuriko ushered. "Let's do this before O'Connor gets back." They rushed out of the stairwell and Yuriko lead him through a door to their right.

Heero couldn't believe the camera system was so shity that it didn't pick them up. The rows upon rows of TV's had so many blind spots it was pitiful. Yuriko ignored all of them though and headed towards a blank section of wall. She pressed the one of the tiles, which slid aside to reveal a secret TV taping the Arena. It currently showed as empty, but Yuriko knew something had gone down there. Two swords were haphazardly tossed to one side of the center mats.

"Damn it! I forgot to bring some thing to upload what's been recorded. A missing tape would alert that we've been here," Yuriko raged, pounding the wall with her fist.

Heero smirked and pulled out his new and improved mini-laptop from the front pocket of his jeans. He very fond of this cool gadget as it had twice the computing power of his big one, but was a quarter of the size. Dr. J had given it to him right as he left the safe house. "I don't suppose this would work?" he asked, hooking it into the recording system. Not a minute later he unhooked it and slipped it back into his pocket. "Mission accomplished."

Yuriko punched his arm, smiling. "Stop being so cocky, Heero. That's when you get--" a man came into the room holding a Wendy's bag, a drink, and had a doughnut shoved in his mouth. "—caught!" Yuriko squeaked. She quickly shut the panel before grabbing Heero's arm, and making a mad dash for the door.

"Hey!" the guard cried, nearly choking on his doughnut. Yuriko pulled Heero around the corner and back under the stairwell. They lay quiet as the guard rushed past them and up the stairs. After they were sure he was gone Yuriko smirked at Heero. "I told ya so!"

----------------------------------------

The room that Quatre and Trowa shared was in shambles. Their clothes were strewn across the floor and the bed was messed up thanks to the two boys who were lying on the bed. Somehow they had managed to get so tangled up in the sheets that they couldn't get back out.

Trowa twisted his lithe body around in the sheets so he could face his gentile lover. "Now do you remember why I'm usually on top?" He watched Quatre blush vividly.

Quatre caught him smiling and grinned back, sheepishly. "Well, at least it was a change of pace, right?" They lapsed into silence as they reminisced the last two hours or so, most of which had been spent with a severe lack of clothes and in close proximity. "Yeah," agreed Trowa, "But I'm on top next time."

After another five-minute struggle, the two boys managed to free themselves from the bed sheets and quickly began to clean the room. They had barely finished cleaning before they heard the door to the room adjoining theirs open and slam shut accompanied by heavy breathing.

Trowa swiftly yanked on a Strawberry Shortcake hoody over his attempted breast implants and pulled loose jeans on. Quatre, who was already dressed in loose dress pants and a pink blouse, was at the door listening to see who it was. The next thing he heard through the door, though, caught him completely off guard.

"Yes!" came an unfamiliar female voice. "That was so cool! I can't believe we managed to download the whole thing from the camera system."

Upon hearing this, Quatre turned back to Trowa in absolute shock. Trowa quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

Just then a knock came at the door adjoining their rooms. Trowa saw that Quatre was still shocked so he decided to answer. "Yes?" he inquired, "Come in."

Heero pushed open the door and walked in followed closely by a bouncing, happy Yuriko. "Hey, I hope this isn't a bad time for you two," Yuriko began, "But I thought you might want to see my amazing match making skills."

Quatre could only stare at her in confusion before choking out a weak, "Huh?" Yuriko grinned at him not noticing his weakened state. "Wufei can be so cute when he likes someone!"

Then Quatre's eyes really bugged out as the subject of the recording sank in. "Wufei likes someone? Who? How? When? Wh--?" Trowa placed a hand over his lover's mouth to stem the flow of questions. "What do you mean by see?" Trowa asked, calmly.

Heero pulled his mini-laptop out of pocket and waved it a bit, smirking the whole while. "We have a copy of the security camera's video." He walked over to the TV and hooked the laptop into the jacks at the front.

He quickly pulled up My Documents and went into the folder marked Recent Downloads. Yuriko leaned over his shoulder following his progress. When he pulled the clip up in Windows Media she pointed to the time after they left for ping-pong.

"Let's start it right...here," Yuriko whispered in his ear. Heero blinked, the order barely registering past the fact that an extremely hot chicks breasts were pressed up against his back. He clicked the time.

;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----O.o;;-----;;-----;;- ----;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----

In The Arena (after The Kiss)

Wufei caught Rebecca just as she passed out. He carried her off to the side of the Arena and set her down on the bench. He gently lifted her head, sat down, and propped her up on his lap. While she was unconscious, it was easier for him to see her beauty with out feeling overly ridiculous. The many layers of sarcasm, witticism, and acerbity were slowly being shut down as he could think only one thing. 'Damn, she's gorgeous,' was Wufei's only conclusion.

As he continued to think of how exquisite the creature he held was, he brushed aside strands of her hair that had fallen forward into her face. Rebecca smiled in her sleep as Wufei's hand passed over her face. Wufei succumbed to temptation and leaned down to give Rebecca one more kiss.

"What in the Eight Levels of Hell do you think you are doing?" screamed Rebecca as she came to, a view of Wufei filling her vision. Wufei, startled by Rebecca's sudden wake-full-ness, fell sideways off the bench, his previously forgotten sarcasm returning full strength.

"Well, what the fuck do you think I was trying to do? I was about to give you CPR! You had stopped breathing for more than ten seconds," snapped Wufei, glaring at her from his position on the floor.

An extremely pissed off Rebecca growled in reply, "If I needed mouth- to-mouth I would have wanted it from someone who wasn't a stark raving lunatic!"

Wufei sneered at her angry retort. "Well, next time I'll know to let you suffocate. It'd do the world a greater good anyways." They glared at each other, determined to burn holes through each other.

Finally Rebecca gave a little. "You needn't go that far." She offered him a hand up. When he was on his feet, he looked down at her, a flicker of a smile crossing his face. "And you needn't try to kill everyone who annoys you. Otherwise you'll end up like Yuriko."

Rebecca shuddered at that thought before refocusing on Wufei. "Why did you kiss me, Wufei? And don't give me any bullshit."

He smirked at the stubborn and resolute look on her face before turning and walking toward the door. "Like I'd tell a weak woman like you."

Almost immediately, a numchuk hit his retreating head. "Don't fuck with me, you stupid asshole!" Rebecca yelled at him.

Wufei stopped in his tracks and gave her a scornful look. "Onna, I'm not fucking with you. When I fuck with you, believe me, you'll know. And I can guarantee it'll be the best you'll ever get in your miserable life."

;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----O.o;;-----;;-----;;- ----;;-----;;-----;;-----;;-----

Present Time

Yuriko gasped and looked over at Heero. "Geez! She just made a pass at Rebecca!" she completely missed the looks that the boys exchanged.

Heero unhooked his mini-laptop and slipped it back into his pocket. "We should have a talk with Wufei later on," he suggested, calmly standing up.

"Yeah," Yuriko agreed, "Tell her that Rebecca is as straight as they come and she won't go out with her." The boys all sweatdropped. Heero gave her a deadpan stare. "That's not quite what I meant," he muttered under his breath.

------------------------------------

**Original Chapter 5 Authoress' notes**

Alright, I know what you're all thinking. 'What the hell kinda fight was that? It was so anti- climatic I nearly fell off my chair!' but I think I made up for it, didn't I? And try not to blame me for the pause between chapters. The 'rents decided to unplug my Internet connection. Finally, I don't own the Gundam boys don't sue me. Read and review peeps! I plan to wait for at least five more reviews after this chapter (unless I decide to be nice). Love to all my reviewers, a visit from Shinigami to those who don't, and thanks for reading!

Tenshi no Mugen

**Original Chapter 6 Authoress' notes**

Alright so maybe I couldn't wait for any longer. Here's the next installment. One of these days I'll actually hold you readers to the whole review-thingy. Hope you loved it and please, please, PLEASE review? Lots o' love! Dream Angel


	4. Mystery, Hell, and Home Ec

Chapter 4

By Tenshi no Mugen and Moonlightchic

Kimaru gasped for breath from her prone position. "Oh--my god!" she panted, trying to slow her rapid breathing. "That was amazing!" Duo nodded his sweaty head unable to speak because of his own laboured breathing. The two teens were currently laying down on the cool green grass of the quad. "I didn't know anyone else played hacky-sack as well as me!"

Duo looked at Kimaru's beautiful visage confused by her comment. "You mean no one else plays with you?" Kimaru sadly shook her head. "Nope. The only halfway decent players are Yuriko and Rebecca. Everytime I do want to play one is busy and the other trying to kill me."

Duo rolled on his side so he could get a better look at her. The iridescent purple streaks in her chestnut brown locks caught the phosphorus light from the floodlights over head. "Well, I'll play with you when ever you want!" he exclaimed, putting on a goofy grin that induced a round of laughter from both of them.

Kimaru's green eyes were alight with laughter as she looked at him. "Really? That's great!" she rolled over and gave Duo a big hug. Duo stiffened a little as he felt her arms encircle his waist. "Oh my Shinigami," he mumbled to himself.

Kimaru let go of him after a few seconds rolled away onto her back again. "We should probably go back inside, now," she said after a while. She and duo stood up and brushed of the stray bits of grass from their clothes.

Just as Kimaru turned to go, Duo called to her. Kimaru turned back to see him standing right there. "Wha-?" she found herself cut off though as Duo pressed his lips against hers. His tongue gently licked at her lips, which opened in surprise and delight.

As quickly as he had instigated it though, he pulled away ran off toward the dorms, leaving a very startled and confused Kimaru in his wake. "Well," Kimaru said, bringing her hands up to her tingling lips. "That was very unexpected." And then she began to laugh.

-------------------------------

Yuriko yawned. "Wow...it's getting late," she said. She sat up from her reclined position against Heero. They had decided to watch TV for a while after the 'Wufei Incident' was no longer a topic of discussion.

Trowa glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's only ten- fifteen," he murmured. Yuriko nodded. "Exactly! I'll just go to my room and- - crap!" Heero raised his eyebrows at the comment. Quatre however looked a little concerned.

"Is something wrong, Yuriko?" Quatre asked. Yuriko laughed, a little embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing big. Can I spend the night in your room, Heero?" The three boys exchanged glances. "Why?" Heero asked suspiciously.

Yuriko was now rubbing the back of her head and shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Remember when I threw Kimaru's clothes out the window?" she asked. Quatre stared at her. "You what?"

Yuriko frowned at his disbelieving and somewhat motherly tone. "Hey, now! She's been asking for it all week!" she said defensively. "Anyway, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find out that she did something horrible to me in the middle of the night."

Trowa's response, "---"

Heero's response, "Hn."

Quatre's response was slightly more articulate than the other two. "Well, I suppose that would be alright, Yuriko, since my roommates agree," Quatre smiled.

Yuriko grinned. "Yeah! Thank you!" she gave each of them a quick hug. "I'm gonna go get my PJ's before Kimaru gets back." That said she ran out of the room.

Heero turned to look at Quatre. "Who said I agree?" he asked deciding to be contradictory. Quatre just smiled and redirected his question. "Who said you disagreed?" Trowa couldn't help but smirk at Heero's dumb founded silence as Quatre took charge of the situation. "Since Yuriko is your guest, Heero, you should get the futon out and sleep on that tonight. Tro, Would you go get your extra sheets?"

Then he turned to Heero again. "Once you've gotten the futon out of the closet you can make it up between your bed and the closet." Heero cocked an eyebrow at Quatre's orders, but did as he was told.

As soon as Heero finished setting up the futon with Trowa's extra sheets, Yuriko burst in and slammed the door behind her. She paused in front of the doorway gasping for breath. She was wearing a large T-shirt that barely covered her butt and she was covered from head to toe in silly string of many bright colours. "I--am going--to kill--Kimaru--in her sleep!" she gasped, clutching her heart dramatically.

Then she found the futon laid out on the floor, already made. "Aww! You guys didn't have to make up the futon for me! I was just going to sleep in the bed with Heero." Heero gazed at her. "You are sleeping on the bed. The futon is for me."

Yuriko smiled. "Thank you, Heero!" She began to pick all of the silly string off of her nightshirt, legs, and shoulder-length crimson streaked black hair. Almost immediately, Quatre was by her side pulling neon-orange silly string from the middle of her back. "Oh, thanks Quatre. I didn't know that was there," she said, smiling at the cute blonde. He blushed slightly. "It's nothing at all, Yuriko."

Heero glared at Quatre, his jealous getting the best of him. Trowa's eyes showed the amusement his facial features wouldn't convey. He looked at Heero, happy to see that his companion wasn't completely emotionless.

When Yuriko was completely unwrapped, she gave Quatre a hug. "Thanks again, Quatre." Then she gave Trowa a hug and then, much to his surprise, she gave Heero a hug as well. "It's nice to have new friends."

Quatre and Trowa said their 'good-night's and went to their room via the adjoining bathroom. Heero, not one to waste time, quickly grabbed a flannel shirt and matching pants from his still packed bag and went to the bathroom to change. Yuriko went into Heero's bed and got under the covers. As soon as she was comfortable she reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand, which was the only source of light in the room.

Just as she was drifting off the bathroom door opened, spilling light onto the bed and revealing Heero in his green plaid flannels. On his way to the futon though, he changed his mind about sleeping there, with a little help from Yuriko of course.

"Hey, Heero?" she called softly. "I know your futon is already made and everything, but could you sleep with me instead? I get cold easily."

Heero grunted, but complied pulling back the covers on the bed and slipping in next to Yuriko. "Thanks, Heero," Yuriko muttered, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Not five minutes later, Duo came staggering into the room. He hadn't noticed Yuriko in Heero's bed, but Heero, who was still awake, knew he was bound to unless he did something. He slowly moved his body until it was mostly covering Yuriko's body in hopes that Duo wouldn't be able to distinguish the two of them in the dark.

Luckily, Heero's plan worked. Duo slipped into a pair of boxer shorts and got into his bed. Heero turned his head to Duo so as not to talk in Yuriko's ear. "Put a shirt on, baka. We're having company tomorrow morning before you wake up," Heero lied. Duo grabbed a shirt from the floor not bothering to move from the bed. Satisfied, Heero moved closer to Yuriko and slept.

------------------------------

Bright sunshine streamed in the windows of Heero and Duo's dorm-room, waking the sleeping pair on Heero's bed. Heero opened his eyes to find Yuriko staring back at him. He narrowed his eyes and Yuriko, sensing his hostility, narrowed hers as well.

"Sleep well?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement. Heero's eyes fell to Yuriko's lips, which were quirked in a smile. "Ahem," Yuriko cleared her throat to get Heero's attention back on track. She smirked. "I'll take that as a yes seeing as your hand is still on my ass."

Heero's eyes took on an evil gleam and he leaned a little closer. "You haven't objected yet," he said and then he captured her lips with his own, all the while groping her. To his surprise, Yuriko reacted rather well, immediately opening up to him and running her hands over his taut ass and through his hair.

When they could no longer go without oxygen, Heero released her and slid out of bed. Yuriko laid back, stunned at what she done. "Since when did girls start kissing like guys?" she asked herself, watching Heero gather his uniform and head into the bathroom. The idea of 'uniform' entered her mind and she realized it was Monday, a school day. "Damn, I have to get my school stuff ready," she muttered, getting up and heading toward the door.

The door to the room opened suddenly and a brown and purple blur flew past Yuriko in a whoosh of air and landed on Duo's bed. "Duo! Duo! Time to get up and get ready for school!" yelled Kimaru, jumping up and down on Duo's bed.

"That won't wake her, Kimaru. You have to mention food or something funny," Heero advised. He was leaning against the bathroom door in full uniform.

Kimaru grinned. "I bet I know another way!" She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. Duo's semi-conscious brain slowly woke up and he started to kiss her back. Kimaru pulled away and flashed him a smile. "That is for leaving me hang last night, you silly girl."

Duo sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Hehehehe…I thought we were gonna keep that on the D.L." "Ahhhh! Kimaru, I told you not to spread your homo-ness around!" Yuriko shrieked.

Kimaru laughed. "First off, she started it. Second, I'm bisexual, not a lesbian. Third, you've got five minutes to get dressed if you want breakfast, which I know you do."

Yuriko's eyes widened at the mention of breakfast. "Wah! I will have breakfast!" she yelled as she dashed out of the room. Kimaru shook her head in mock exasperation. As she got off of Duo's bed. "It's so sad when you see what she'll do for food."

Duo, who was rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep, nodded agreement while Heero just glared. "Hn." Kimaru shot him a calculating look, but laughed when she saw a smudge of mocha coloured lip gloss smeared on his upper lip. Duo stared in astonishment as at the girl who had just collapsed in a fit of laughter at his feet from looking at Heero.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked. Kimaru could only point at Heero and laugh insanely. Heero's eye twitched. When she finally got control of her laughter she gasped out, "Yuriko is such a hypocrite! Either that or 'homo-ness' really is a contageous disease!"

She casually walked over to Heero and put an arm over his shoulder. Duo sent a questioning look to Heero, who in turn cocked an eyebrow. Kimaru pointed the lip gloss out to Duo. "This is Yuriko's lip gloss," then she pointed to Heero's lower lip. "This is the lip Yuriko gives a little nip before she finishes a kiss," finally she pointed to the red ness around said lip, "Which explains the spot of red right here around her lip."

During her explanation, Duo was gradually changing colours to a bright red from holding in his laughter. Finally he could take it no longer. He burst out laughing as hard as Kimaru had been earlier. Heero glared first at Duo then at Kimaru. "How do you know that she nips peoples lips before finishing a kiss," he demanded to know.

Kimaru shrugged at his accusing tone. "Let's just say that the five of us have known each other for a long time. We know things about each other that could chill you to the bone." She removed her hands from Heero's shoulders and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Did I miss something?" Yuriko's voice came from the doorway. Kimaru grinned, the picture of innocence. "Nope. Just the usual." Yuriko looked at her suspiciously. "Don't try me today, girl." She then turned her attention to Heero and Duo. "Who's ready for breakfast?"

Five minutes later Duo came out fully dressed and walked to the Cafeteria with Yuriko, Heero, and Kimaru. Duo looked at Kimaru. "So, what kind of food do they give you here?" Kimaru laughed at his inquisative tone. "Better than the average five star restaurant!" Duo grinned in reply. "I think I'm gonna like it here!"

o.O.; In the Cafeteria o.O.;

"This stuff tastes like shit!" exclaimed Duo, throwing his still full plate in the closest garbage can. Yuriko smiled knowingly at is displeasure. "You get used to it after a while," she explained, digging her spork into an unidentifiable goop and holding it up fro the boys to see, "Like this. I don't know what it is, but then again I don't wanna know what it is!" She punctuated her remark by sticking it in her mouth.

Duo gave her a incredulous look. "An ignorance is bliss type of thing?" Yuriko nodded. "Exactly." The rest of the Gundam pilots (except Heero, of course) looked disgustedly at their own plates before following Duo's example.

The rest of the group continued to eat on in silence as Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa looked on in disgust. Then Quatre noticed something odd. "Hey, Heero," he began, "What happened to your lip? It looks a little red."

Heero's only response was to glare at him, then at Yuriko, who just shrugged and managed to look indifferent while eating her goop.

Kimaru saw her opportunity for revenge against Yuriko for dropping her clothes out of the window. "Oh?" she said slyly. "You wanna know what happened to her lip, do ya?" Before she could explain, Yuriko punched her hard on the arm. Half of the cafeteria stopped eatting to watch what would happen. "Speak and die, amateur," Yuriko growled at Kimaru, "You know I always keep my promises."

Someone in the cafeteria whistled and yelled, "Go Yuriko!" The rest of the cafeteria laughed. Yuriko grinned and rolled her eyes in that persons direction. Kimaru grinned, too, although only to cover her thoughts. 'Damn, my plans have been thwarted. Time for plan B, now where did I put those…?' Kimaru thought.

Kimaru at that moment looked up to find Duo smiling at her. Then she felt something on her leg trailing up and down. She looked down to find Duo's foot on her leg.

Yuriko looked back and forth between the two and then followed Kimaru's gaze under the table. "Disgusting," she muttered under her breath. "I don't know about that. I find it rather kinky," a voice whispered in her ear. "Jerome, get the fuck away from me," Yuriko said exasperatedly.

The black boy Yuriko identified as Jerome laughed and sat down next to her. He looked over to Duo and Kimaru. "If you two want to join the orgy going on in the gym today, please feel free to do so."

Duo looked questioningly at Kimaru. "He means that we're wrestling in the gym today," Kimaru explained. "By the way, I looked at your schedule," she added. Duo smiled. "So, do we have any classes together?"

Kimaru grinned at him. "It just so happens that you have all of our classes!" Duo laughed. "That's awesome! So, what's up first?" Kimaru smiled maliciously. "Home Economics."

First Period

"I hate this class," Rebecca grumbled as she slid into the seat next to Yuriko. "Yeah, well join the club," Yuriko muttered back. "I hate this fucking class." Kimaru glomped on Duo, "I love this class!"

Heero, Jerome, a brown-haired, dopey looking boy named Adam, and Wufei sat down at the same workstation as Rebecca and Yuriko, while, Quatre, Trowa, Kimaru, and Duo took the one next to them.

"Settle down, class," said the teacher from the front of the room. Once everyone was quiet, the teacher continued. "Today we will be making brownies. Divide into groups of two and move to the other workstations."

The whole class began to move sluggishly to workstations. Quatre went with Trowa, talking excitedly the entire time. Jerome and Adam looked at each other for a second, nodded their heads, and then strolled off. Heero and Yuriko made eye contact, communicating silently. After a while, Yuriko shrugged and made her way to a station, Heero trailing behind her. Kimaru and Duo having seen this, grinned like lunatics, then hurried away to the station nearest them.

Only Wufei and Rebecca were left partner-less. Looking around desperately before subsiding to fate, Rebecca sighed heavily and looked at Wufei. "Fine, but if you touch me I will stab you with a fork." Wufei rolled his eyes, "Fair enough, onna."

One Hour Later

"Okay, class, time is up. Bring your finished product to the front," the teacher announced. Trowa and Quatre brought a plate full of delicious looking brownies to the front. "Wonderful!" the teacher cried, clasping her hands together in delight. "This looks absolutely divine!" She reverently picked up one and bit into it. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, "Mmmmmmm… heavenly… Next!"

Yuriko and Heero marched up to the front of the room, covered from head to toe in chocolate and flour. They handed the teacher a plate of burnt squares. She shook her head and sighed, "Yuriko, when will you ever learn to follow directions? Put the plate down and go take showers." Heero glared at Yuriko, who in turn stuck her tongue out at him. They both walked out of the room.

The teacher then realized that she was missing a pair of students. "Has anyone seen Adam and Jerome?" she asked, peering out at the students faces. One person raised their hand, pointing at an open window in the back of the room. "They snuck out again." The teacher looked like she wanted to murder someone. "Oh well, it's their grade." She wrote something down in her grade book. "Next."

Kimaru and Duo walked up, both empty handed. They grinned sheepishly at the teacher's stern look. "We got hungry," Duo explained. "Surely you left one brownie?" the teacher asked. The pair exchanged glances. "Uh, actually, we never really got around to actually making the brownies. We just ate the chocolate powder." The teacher looked up, closing her eyes. "Lord, please help me," she muttered before smiling and saying, "Alright, next!"

Rebecca and Wufei brought their brownies up. The teacher looked a little relieved that they had something normal looking. She picked one up and took a tentative bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment and then spit it out into a napkin. "Did either of you put sugar in this?" Rebecca punched Wufei in the arm. "I thought I told you to put sugar in it!" Wufei glared at her. "I thought I told you to put it in!"

Kimaru leaned over to Duo and whispered, "This is why I love Home Ec!" just as Rebecca shrieked, "This is why I fuckin' hate Home Ec!" and stomped back to her seat.

-------------------------------------

**Original Chapter 7 Authoress' notes**

Hey, guys! Isn't it great? I've updated twice in one week! Now I know the chapter is a little short, but I just got a serious case of the munchies. I am now going to wait for five reviews and I refuse to update until that time. No more miss nice angel! Review or else...

Tenshi no Mugen

**Original Chapter 8 Authoress' notes**

Alright, alright! I'll type more since you've been waiting so patiently!

Tenshi no Mugen


	5. Suspicion with a Twist

Chapter 5

By Tenshi no Mugen and Moonlightchic

Heero and Yuriko showered and met back up in his room. "This sucks ass," Yuriko said, leaning back against the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes. "This really sucks ass badly." Heero, in a tightly cinched green terry-cloth robe, replied with a custumary, "Hn," before continuing his search for clean clothes to wear.

"I don't wanna go back to class. Do you?" Yuriko asked. She opened her eyes and was in shock to see Heero standing directly infront of her. She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you ever do that again."

Heero only smirked in response. He then brought a hand up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes. "Heero…" she tried to figure out what to say with out being completely tactless. "I'm not like that, I don't like you that way, Heero."

"I know," Heero murmured and then began to lean down to kiss her. Yuriko side stepped the move. "Well, then you obviously have a hard time understanding basic english," she commented.

Heero studied her for a moment. "How can I sway your decision?" he finally asked. Yuriko looked at him incredulously. "Sway me? Here's my suggestion, get me really drunk, then tell me walk a straight line."

The door opened to the dorm room and Adam and Jerome stepped in and closed the door. They looked back and forth between Heero and Yuriko. "We heard everything," Jerome said, his tone accusing. He glared angrily at the cross-dressing pilot.

"I always knew she was a lesbo," Adam remarked, giving Heero a calculating look. "Dude, you just met her yesterday!" Jerome rolled his eyes. Adam laughed. "Oh, yeah! I forgot."

Jerome turned his attention to Yuriko. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you or something?" he asked, looking slightly worried. Yuriko snapped.

"Baka! Fucking eavesdroppers! Kuso atama!" Yuriko shrieked at them, thowing yarious bjects with every other word. "I can take care of myself, dammit!"

Jerome ducked all of the IFO's and laughed at Yuriko's temper. "Your aim sucks, Riko!" Yuriko just glared at him before putting the lamp she was about to throw back on the nightstand. She then calmly walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut.

"Yeowch!" Adam commented, chuckling a bit, "Riko, I'm sure he was just kidding." He, unlike Jerome, had been hit with every object she had thrown and was nursing his arm.

The bell suddenly rang, and a chorus of groans was heard from all teens present except Heero. "No! Not World History. Anything, but World History!" cried Yuriko. They proceded to act as if they being tortured by the worst thing imaginable.

Heero looked on as their displays began to cease, his face a blank mask. As the teens filed out, Heero got Yuriko's attention. "What's so bad about the next class?" he demanded.

Yuriko gave him a pitying look. "Some retarded pacifist from sanq decided to transfer her abou three and a half weeks ago. Since then she's pretty much taken over the class. The teacher decide he liked her 'War is wrong. We should all hug and be friends!' speech, so he had her take over teaching. She promptly began to criticize the gundam pilots' work." Yuriko frowned, making another turn down a hallway. "How can she say destroying bases to end the war is wrong?"

Heero flat out stared at her. "A pacifist from…sanq? Please tell me her name isn't Relena." This time Yuriko stared. "You don't agree with her, do you?" Heero snorted. "No. I just know her." Yuriko sighed in relief. "Good."

She stopped in front of a door marked 'World History' and turned to Heero. "The only thing I can tell you before we go in is… be prepared!" Heero blinked, shook his head and followed her into a pink coloured hell.

* * *

**Five minutes before the end of class**

"Remember, pilot 02 was not at all interested in asking the other side to surrender. Therefore, when he proprosed a surrender he was almost taken out by a missle. Your homework tonight is to write about the pros and cons of 02's actions. Tomorrow we will discuss pilot 03 and his course of action that took place in Antarctica." Relena smiled sweetly at the class.

Had Relena actually been focusing on anyone other than Heero, she would have noticed the look of pure loathing on the faces of the students in the back two rows. These seats were filled by none other than all five pilots, Adam, Rebecca, Kimaru, Jerome, and Yuriko.

In particular, she would have noticed the homocidal look on Duo's face. He was gripping the sides of the desk so hard that his knuckles had turned white and part of the wood had splintered.

Trowa sent him a warning glance. "Remember, you can't compromise the mission." Duo continued to glare daggers at Relena. "That bitch! Dirty, slutty-ow!" Yuriko smiled innocently and picked up her stuff. "As much as I like to call her that every time I see her, you should try not to get in trouble on the first day."

The rest of the gang began to pack up their stuff as well. "Is she always like this in class?" Quatre asked. "Does she always speak so badly of the Gundam Pilots?" Jerome shook his head. "Nope. She's always got nice shiz to say about Pilot 01. Riko here thinks she's got it bad for him."

Duo looked up from poking at splinters on his desk and burst out laughing. "How about that, eh, Hee-chan?" he smirked at Heero, who glared in return.

"Well, can you blame her?" Yuriko sighed dreamily, a far-off look crossing her face. "Smart, skilled, and prolly very sexy. I'd pounce on him any day!" Adam laughed at her remark. 'That's probably why you're still a virgin…he's the only guy you want!" Yuriko grinned at Adam and clapped him on the back. "Ain't it the truth?"

Wufei watched the whole thing in disgust. "You're sick, woman!" Rebecca rolled her eyes at him. "This coming from you, you sick rapist. You're worse than Adam!"

Adam looked at both Heero and Wufei and snickered. "Sick lesbian chicks." Heero glared at Adam, who stared right back with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "He might as well, be glaring at a brick wall. It's got about the same IQ," Kimaru muttered.

Finally the bell for the fifteen minute break began to toll. When everyone but Heero, Yuriko, Duo, and Kimaru had gone out to grab stuff for the next class, Heero was attacked from behind.

"Heeeeeeroooo!" Relena made a lunge to glomp onto Heero's arm. "Hn." He grunted as she attached herself tightly to his arm. "I've missed you so much, Hee-chan!" she squealed.

Again she seemed oblivious to Kimaru and Duo's death glares. "I told you to stop criticising my Shinigami so harshly, you retarded lunatic!" Duo yelled. Relena only spared him a glance. "Oh, hello, Duo. Nice to see you, too." At which she turned back to Heero.

Kimaru shot Relena condescending look before luring Duo away with the idea of another game of hacky-sack. She could already see Yuriko was steamed enough to kill without adding Duo to the mix.

Yuriko could not have been more mad at Relena than she was now. Seeing that slut's hands all over Heero made her blood boil, even if she was a girl.

"Get your damn hands off of Heero before I remove them…perminently," Yuriko threatened, pulling Relena off of Heero and pushing her away. Relena humphed and stormed off.

Heero gave Yuriko a sceptical look. "I thought you didn't like girls." Yuriko looked away from his unnerving gaze. "I don't. I was just doing you a favor," she replied. "Well, thanks for the favor then, if that's all it was." Heero walked away, leaving Yuriko alone in the hallway.

* * *

Thursday: After School 

Rebecca flopped onto her bed and sighed. The last four days had been trying to say the least. Her thoughts wandered to Wufei and she rolled her eyes. The girl was a prick and she knew it. The thought of Wufei making a move on her sent shivers down her spine.

Rebecca rolled onto her side and tried to figure out what to do with her time before dinner. Finally, she got up off her bed and went to her desk. Sitting down on the cute pink 'Goodbye Kitty' pillow, she opened up her laptop and logged on to the net. She looked at her buddy list and saw that Adam, Kimaru, Jerome, and Yuriko were all on line. She opened the forum that they all usually met in to discuss events that were to risky to mention in person.

(TnM: And now I present you with the wonders of the Gundam-verse! Moving… Avatars? Think of Icam following your movements, I guess. Avatar movements in these things.)

_Becca: **pixie waves** Becca on board._

The forum window flashed, signaling anothers entry.

_Yuriko: **hand of God waves** Hey. The others are on the way._

As soon as Rebecca read Yuriko's message, the forum flashed again thrice more.

_Je-Romeo: **alien shows peace sign** Romeo's here, ladies! Any news?_

_Becca: **pixie shakes head** Not much. We just need to discuss something right away._

_Mistress Shinigami: **kitten licks its paw** What's up now, Becca?_

_Becca: **pixie puts hands on hips** The new girls. There's something about them that I don't like._

_Yuriko: **hand of God wriggles its fingers** I'm sure they're saying the exact same thing about us, but I agree._

_Je-Romeo: **alien rolls eyes** There must be some reason they are here. I just can't put my finger on it._

_Mistress Shinigami: **kitten yawns** This stinks._

_Add-man: **monkey lifts its arms smells armpits** It's not me._

_Becca: **pixie smacks monkey across the back of the head** Not that, you shit for brains!_

_Yuriko: **flicks Add-man off** _

_Add-man: **monkey eats a banana** Hehehe…… LOL_

_Mistress Shinigami: **kitten chases its tail in circles** Maybe we should follow them or something. Ya know, see what they're up to. It's not everyday that 5 girls transfer directly from one school to the Elite Wing._

_Yuriko: **hand of God points at her** I think they're spies! That's all there is to it. I mean, we all know what's beneath this school and they'd have to be stupid not to realize what a training area means._

_Je-Romeo: **alien shrugs** True nuff, but what do we do about it?_

_Yuriko: **hand of God shrugs** No idea. All I know is that something big is gonna go down, and they'll be in the middle of it._

_Becca: **pixie puts chin in hand as if thinking** You have a piont, but it is a little far fetched. Maybe we could hack into the schools files and do a background check._

_Mistress Shinigami: **kitten stops batting at its tail and stares at pixie **Who in 8 Levels of Hell would be baka enough to do that!_

_**all avatars look at each other, then turn to the hand of God and point at it**_

_Yuriko: **hand of God falls over dead** Big shocker there. Fine how do I get it?_

_Becca: **pixie pats hand** You remember Heero's laptop thing, right? Just down load info from there._

_Yuriko__: **hand of God lifts index finger** I'll do my duty, just give me a distraction. Meet in my room after dinner to go over the plan._

_Je-Romeo: **alien winks at hand of God** No problem. C'ya!_

All room occupants left the forum.

* * *

After dinner 

"They suspect something," Heero said, looking from one pilot to the next. "The mission will fail if we are found. We can not allow that to happen."

Quatre looked worried. "How do you know, Heero? Have they said anything to one another?" He was leaning back against Trowa, who held him protectively in his arms. Wufei shook his head. "No, they just sense that we are being dishonest. Soon they will find out about our secret," he said with conviction.

"Are you sure these are the five we are supposed to kill? They're just normal kids trying to get by," Quatre remarked. Heero nodded his head. "Yes, there are no other matches for the discriptions. If they continue to be puppets of Oz they will present an unthinkable hazard."

Wufei snorted derisivly. "Could present a hazard? They are enough of a hazard now. In fact, they are probably planning something as we speak." They grew silent for a moment before Heero nodded. "You're right it's to quiet."

Trowa finally spoke up and asked the question on everyones' minds. "When do we kill them?" Heero looked at him with a trained eye. He could tell it bothered him as much as it bothered Quatre. "When we find out more about them and the base. We need all the information we can get."

Duo sighed loudly before getting up and walking to the window. "Do we really have to do this? We could bring 'em to our side-" Wufei interupted him angrily. "Stop allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement! Those five are a danger to the whole earth sphere!"

"Speaking of emotions, Wufei," Heero added, glaring at him, "We saw what happened between you and Rebecca in the Arena. Don't let it happen again." Wufei stood up and glared at him. "It won't."

---------------------------------

It was finally time to carry out the plan. During their walk back to Yuriko and Kimaru's room, Jerome had suggested to get the 'new girls' out of their rooms by inviting them to a sneak peak of a movie set up by the Anime Club. Kimaru, however, said that she would like to entertain Duo with another game of hackysack.

After they reached the room, they told Yuriko dress entirely in black. Skintight black. Then they told Yuriko what she had to do if one of them indicated that someone was coming back to the room. She definently wasn't impressed.

"Is all of this really necessary?" she whined as she came out of the bathroom, "I'm just going across the hall, not across the campus." Adam chuckled. "You look cute…hehehehe…" Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Would someone hit him for me, please?" Jerome gladly jumped to the task. "Your wish is my command!"

Rebecca ignored the banter going on between them. "You remember the plan? All you have to do is get in, download info off the laptop, and get out. Simple, unless you're Adam." Adam gave her his patented lazy glare. "Hey!"

Yuriko snorted. "Yeah, and if one of them happens to walk in on me I just jump out the window…and fall three stories. Yeah, you told me all of that."

Kimaru laughed at her sarcasm. "C'mon. We won't let them walk in on you…and besides, falling three stories can't be that bad. Just pretend you're flying!" she stretched out her arms and pretended to fly around the room.

Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah that's a happy thought," she retorted. Kimaru ceased pretending to fly to flash a brilliant smile at Yuriko. "Dude, I love that movie! Peter Pan is fucking cool," she laughed.

Jerome smirked at her from his position next to Yuriko's bed. "Maybe that could be the theme of our next porno together, Kima-chan!" Kimaru leaned forward to lay on her bed, giving a come hither motion(TnM: Not to mention a good look at her cleavage.). When walked into her range she lashed out to dead-arm him and sniffed at his hurt look. "You are such a fucking child. As if I'd ever make a porno with you! Now Duo-chan or Pilot 02 on the other hand…" she left it hanging and licked her lips.

Adam drooled at the thought of a three-some. Jerome grunted and crossed his arms, mad that he had been dissed like that.

When they finished messing around, the group sans Yuriko walked across the hall to Heero and Duo's door. Before they knocked they all hid party poppers and the mischivious looks on their faces. knock Knock Knock WHAM Kimaru banged on the door. Just when they were about to give up, Duo poked his head out.

"Kimaru! What are you guys doing here?" he questioned, his expression showing his confusion. Kimaru pushed the door open a little more and glomped onto Duo. "I came to steal you away for another game of hacky-sack! They wanted to invite your friends to the Anime Sneak Peek showing on the 2nd floor," she said, pointing to Jerome and Adam.

"Well, what about her then?" Duo asked, indicating Rebecca, who had her arms crossed and a glare set to 'instant death' on her face. "She didn't want to come, but we made her."

Duo shrugged and grinned. "Okay, lemme tell the others real fast." He darted back into his room and shut the door behind him. Jerome rubbed his hands together in anticipation and chuckled softly. "Operation Find-Out-If-the-New-Chicks-are-Evil-Spies-or-Just-Sick-Lesbians now commences." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "The mission name isn't supposed to be that long, ahou."

Before Jerome could counter her scathing remark the 'new chicks' came out of the room. Heero scanned the hallway. "Where's Yuriko?"

"Sick, cramps," Kimaru lied easily. She took Duo by the arm and began to lead him away. Quatre paused, though, looking slightly worried. "Maybe one of us should stay with her…"

"NO!" Jerome, Rebecca, Adam, and Kimaru shouted at the same time. Quatre looked taken aback. "Why not?" Adam gave him a grim look. "PMS, tampons everywhere, blood, big mess."

Wufei paled a the thought. "That's disgusting. Let's just go." As soon as they were down the stairs and out of sight, Yuriko stepped out of her room and ran across the hall to Duo and Heero's room Thankfully they left it unlocked. She opened the door and stepped in, where she immediately tripped over a pile of what she assumed were Duo's clothes.

Yuriko pulled herself out of the pile of clothes. "Yuck! Duo is almost as bad as Kima," she grimaced, picking an item of clothing off of her fanny-pack. She did a double take, realizing she herself had been looking at the very shirt she now held in her hands at Katmandu. "At least she has better taste." She returned the garment to the pile.

Yuriko silently made her way over to Heero's side of the room. She quickly looked through the still unpacked bag on the floor before checking the drawers. Almost immediately she spotted the tell-tale blue light of a PC being charged. She reverently removed it from its cradle.

'Time to see what this little thing is capable of…' she thought to herself. She pulled her auto-password cracker from her fanny pack hooked it in and successfully began bipassing passwords and firewalls. After she passed the 3rd one an IM popped up from one "Sanqprincessloves01" catching Yuriko's curiosity. She opened it.

_**Sanqprincessloves01**: Hee-chan, my love! I'm so glad you're on your computer right now instead of with that mean Yuriko girl! So how are you? I have missed you so much! I have to admit it was quiet a surprise to see all of the pilots in my history class the other day. I can tell Duo didn't like my lesson from the way he was nearly breaking his desk in half._

"He? His? What is she rambling about? It's obviously Relena, But how does she know the newbies?" Yuriko muttered.

_**Sanq**: You're not getting tight lipped on-line, too, are you?_

Yuriko decided to play along for more info.

_**Perfectsoldier**: No, I was distracted by Duo._

_**Sanq**: Oh, is he making fun of Wufei again? Or is he pestering you about how I made an example of his gundam, DeathScythe?_

_**Perfect**: He was talking about some girl he was snogging with._

_**Sanq**: Oh. Hee-chan, are you busy friday? There's this club in town that's holding a teen night and I thought that since you are new to the area we could go out in normal clothes. And I don't mean spandex, so don't even think about it._

"Spandex?" Yuriko giggled. "I didn't think Heero wore spandex!" She remembered the look of thinly veiled horror in the 'new girls' eyes when they saw the scimpy gym uniform. Luckily they had a note excusing them from wearing it. Yuriko made up a bullshit reply that wouldn't give herself away.

_**Perfect**: We were already invited out by Yuriko and her group._

Just then the POP of a party popper(the signal to get out) sounded. Yuriko typed quickly.

_**Perfect**: Must go. We will meet in history on Monday. Do not discuss this conversation with me or anyone else._

**-Logged Off-**

While she had been screwing around, her code cracker had automaticly downloaded file pertaining to any of the newbies. She unhooked it and made a dash for the connecting bathroom to Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei's room. No soon than closing the bathroom door did Duo and Kimaru run in breathing heavily.

"Hah, we managed to keep it going for 24 minutes and about 15 seconds," Duo said. Yuriko heard the sound of a kiss. "Yup, but I did better," replied Kimaru. Yuriko pulled a face at the sounds of more kissing and left via the door in the other room. She dashed back across the hall into her room, quietly shutting the door so as not to attract attention.

Yuriko breathed a sigh of relief. "I definently could use a shower to calm my nerves. My muscles are killing me from being so tense," she thought. She softly padded into the bathroom, removing her clothes while doing so. She then ran the shower till it was as hot as she could stand it, before submerging herself in it. Seven minutes later she turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body, though she remained in the glass shower stall.

"Perfect," she purred to the dimly lit bathroom. "Heh, not quite. You lacked the subtlety of cleaning up after yourself," came a voice from the bathroom door. Yuriko whipped her head around to face a very satisfied looking Heero leaning against the door frame.

--------------------------------------------

**Original Chapter 9 Authoress' note**

Tenshi: (shakes a bottle of vodka at readers) Thas it! I've 'ad it. No mo' mizz nice angel. We needs us a beta reader! Han' me tha' liptop, no laptip, laptop. I'll leave a wanted on th' story notes.

Moonlightchic: (grabs the bottle and hits Tenshi over the head with it) Poor drunk fool. Anywayz, she's right. If any o' ya'll wanna beta for us leave a review sayin' as much.

Tenshi: (picks her head off the floor) Review? Did we geh uh review?Thump(head hits the floor again)

Moonlightchic: (shakes her head) Nope. Not a one. Be greatful we wrote this much. We should have waited for reviews.

Tenshi: (drools on the floor) Need mo' sleep…No mo' all nighters…SUMMERSCHOOL! (becomes instantly sober) Got summerschool tommorow. Damn.

Moonlightchic: (to Tenshi) Your screwed. (to readers) Check out my story "The Fallen" on fictionpress . com! It's under the writer Wufeilover1.

Tenshi: By the way hand of God is my own way of foreshadowing an act of saving grace. Just a hint.

Mlc&TnM: Ja ne!

Tenshi no Mugen

**Original Chapter 10 Authoress' note**

I know. It was short and it ended with a cliffy. Get over it. In case you didn't know, I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT NEEDING A BETA READER, DAMMIT! Review to say if you'd like to be one, or just to be nice. Luv you guys!

Tenshi no Mugen


	6. Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 6

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

(A.N. Just as a side note the _she_'s in italics are from Yuriko's P.O.V. Does that make sense, people?)

Recap "Perfect," she purred to the dimly lit bathroom. "Heh, not quite. You lacked the subtlety of cleaning up after yourself," came a voice from the bathroom door. Yuriko whipped her head around to face a very satisfied looking Heero leaning against the door frame.

End Recap

"Heero... what do you mean?" she began, trying to hide her surprise. 'Shit! I thought that I put everything back where I found it!' she thought, beginning to panic. Luckily, she had been trained for more than two years to keep a neutral mask in place.

Heero smirked before grabbing a towel from the rack. "The Instant Message cookies on my computer directly relay to my phone," _she_ explained. Yuriko slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Shit, I knew I shouldn't have opened it," she groaned.

Yuriko pulled open the cloudy glass shower door to look at Heero. "So, you've found me out," she sighed. Heero held the towel for her. "To say the least," _she_ replied, dryly. She slunk out of the bathroom and into her closet, Heero trailing behind her into the main part of the dorm.

When she walked out two minutes later in a huge T-shirt and flannel pants, _she_ raised an eyebrow. "I take it that you screw that up a lot," _she_ commented, deciding not to say anything about her attire. Yuriko shook her head, throwing water from the ends of her tiny braids. "Only when I'm unexpectedly rushed," she fumed. Kimaru just **had** to come in and ruin everything with her lesbian-ism.

Yuriko stood in the center of the room and began to stretch her cooling muscles. The second she pulled her left arm up into a stretch she stopped with an abrupt yelp. ''Dammit," she hissed, "I pulled a muscle, didn't I?" Yuriko felt carefully along the aching muscle, searching for any sign of swelling. Her fingers didn't go very far before another set of fingers joined hers in the search.

After a minute, _she_ paused near her mid back and began to probe. ''You haven't pulled a muscle; you just have a knot," Heero said, moving _her_ hand expertly over the spot feeling the strong muscles that were hidden beneath Yuriko's mocha skin. As _her_ thumbs kneaded the area, Yuriko couldn't help but moan under the firm yet wholly pleasing ministrations. She closed her eyes wishing that Heero really was a boy as Relena's IM suggested.

Then Yuriko felt Heero's hands slide underneath her shirt. His... no her hands sent delicious shivers up her spine. Her warm hands were moving up and down her back, torturing her senses into submission.

"You... Oh!... y-you have to s-s-stop!" Yuriko gasped, the tremors nearly rendering her incapable of any speech. She made a half-hearted attempt to pull away from Heero only to be pulled back into a warm firm chest. **'No!'** her mind screamed. '_Her_, _girl_, _**fe**-male_!' Her body wasn't being controlled by her mind however, it was being controlled by instinct.

Yuriko found herself facing Heero, longing for the feel of _her _lips upon her own. She let out a low moan as Heero gave motion to her wants. Pressed into a steadily deepening kiss, Yuriko found herself completely drained of any thought not containing Heero. In response to the hands beneath her own shirt, she slipped her hands into Heero's shirt, only to be met with a shocking surprise.

As Yuriko's hands slowly felt across the marred and pitted skin of Heero's back, her mind returned full force. She pulled away from the kiss, looking deep into **his** eyes, for she could tell now. "Remove your shirt," she ordered glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. The special bra he had agreed to wear after the fighting fiasco plainly showed he wasn't female. "Turn around," she continued. She traced the burn scars she recognized from her own training, training made to replicate... "Pilot 01," she whispered. Heero jerked at the mention of his alias. Yuriko hugged him tentatively from behind, murmuring comforting words.

They sat like that for untold minutes until Yuriko kissed his temple, sending shivers up his spine. A question rose in his mind. "Did you mean what you said the other day? About only wanting me I mean." Yuriko bit the pressure point on his shoulder in response. He arched into it, the one bite sending sparks to his toes. "Does that answer your question?" Yuriko purred. Their little excursion continued beyond the PG-13 rating of this fanfic.

----------------------------------------

-Log Off-

"It's nice to know he'll always be like that!" Relena smiled. She looked at her watch. "That anime movie is going on in room 210. Maybe, I'll look into it..." she thought. She checked her appearance in the mirror, straightening her knee- length skirt and top before walking out.

When she got to the room there was only one seat left between Adam and Jerome. "OK that's not so bad, I guess," she thought to herself. She sat down between them beaming one of her trade mark smiles. Adam gave her a blank smile that said to her that she was being checked out. Jerome just smirked and asked, "Wanna kiss to complete that gorgeous look?"

Relena's smile dropped right off of her face as she stared at him in shock. "I beg your pardon!" She couldn't believe that anyone could be so rude.

Jerome and Adam exchanged amused looks. "C'mon baby. You know you want a piece of this," he grinned and ran a hand down his body, drawing Relena's gaze unwillingly down.

Adam chuckled at her startled response and slowly trailed a finger down her arm He licked his lips and looked at her with a lusty look in his eyes. "You'll like it I gaurantee it!" he attempted to assure her.

At this point Rebecca, who was watching Kimaru out the window, growled a activated her party popper with a loud **POP**. "Adam! Jerome!" she yelled at the two when she turned to find them harrassing the 'Queen of Peace', "What do you think you're doing?"

Somewhat guiltily, both of them paused in their antics to look at Rebecca. "We were just having a little fun," Adam said defensively.

"And what about the mission? Didn't you notice what I just did?" Rebecca retorted quietly, putting her hands on her hips. "Seeing as Kimaru just left the Quadrangle with Duo heading for the dorms, I'm guessing that Yuriko might have to go with our sketchy back up plan." Then she crossed her arms and turned her back on them. "Are you coming or are you going to sit there and hit on Richy Bitch?"

Not being able to meet Rebecca's eyes, they just stood up and followed her out of the room leaving a very bewildered ex-queen behind.

-------------------------------

Duo ran his hands up and down the length of Kimaru's body, causing a shiver to go down her spine. "Duo, kiss me," she moaned, and he gladly complied.

Suddenly the door burst open, spilling light from hallway into the room. "What the hell?" Duo gasped looking at Rebecca and Jerome as they ran across the room and went to the window.

"Yuriko! Yuriko!" they both yelled out the window. Rebecca looked up at Jerome. "She's not here!"

Adam on the other hand, being the sicko pervert that he is, walked over to the bed that Duo and Kimaru were on. "Sick lesbian chicks. Hehehehe," he snickered. Rebecca pulled herself away from the window and latched onto his ear. "Shut **up**, retard!"

Kimaru's brain then decided to make a come back. "Shimatta! The plan!" she launched herself from the bed and hastily fixed her clothing. "Poor Yuriko! Check our room and see if she's in there!" she ordered."I'm already on it!" Jerome said, running out the room.

O.o (OO) . ; ;

Yuriko ran her hands down Heero's bare chest, eliciting a moan to escape his mouth when she passed over his sensitive nipples. Heero reached down and pulled off Yuriko's shirt. He trailed his hands down her back as he recaptured her mouth in his own.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room as the door flew open to reveal Jerome, Adam, Kimaru, and Rebecca. "Get your dirty hands off of my sister, you perv!" Jerome yelled, leaping onto Heero and pulling him away from Yuriko. Heero blinked. "**Sister**?" he repeated numbly.

Yuriko groaned and brought a hand to her temple. "Jerome, why are you doing this?" she asked her calm posture was betrayed by the dangerous tone in her voice.

Rebecca answered before Jerome could. "Why? We thought you jumped out the fucking window!" she fumed, a vein poping up on her forehead.

"Just you wait until I tell Mom and Pops about this!" Jerome threatened, letting go of Heero. "And cover yourself up!"

Yuriko put her hands on her hips. "I'm wearing a bra, you freak!" Adam chuckled at this. "Take it off." Kimaru dead armed him.

Heero blinked again and looked from Jerome to Yuriko. "Why didn't you tell me you're brother and sister?" he asked Yuriko.

"Because of things like this; I'm not proud of being his twin," she elaborated. "I'm the oldest. As such I have all the looks," continued Jerome.

Yuriko rolled her eyes at him. "And no brains. You hit on anything with an ass and two breasts. I speant nine months in the womb with you, believe me, I know." Jerome glared at her. "I do not!"

At that, Rebecca decied it was time to put her two cents in. "/ha-chew/ Relena/ha-chew," she burst out. Then she looked up at the rest, who were staring at her. "What? I'm alergic to bullshit!"The gaze of the group shifted to Jerome, who in turn shrugged. "So what? I was board."

Finally Adam looked at Heero and his eyes widened. "Hey, you're a guy!" (So sad that the idiot of the group noticed first. --;) Heero glared at him for a moment before pulling his gun out of GunspaceTM. "Omae o korosu."

-.-;

After a few tense moments of Heero glaring at the brick wall posing as a human (Adam), Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Chill out, God. Like you expected them not to notice when your shirt's off," she scoffed. Then she turned to her group. "The search is over, guys. The girls, or should I say guys, are the Gundam Pilots. Now we can blow this fucked up "school" to hell and be done with it."

Heero's death glare waivered as he analyzed what was happening. "Duo, go get the others," he ordered. Duo jerked, dumbfounded at such a command, "Wha...why?" Heero clicked the safety on his gun and slide it back into GunspaceTM before staring into Duo's eyes. "We're going to change the mission parameters," he murmured, a glint in his eye.

Duo blinked before dashing out of the room, closely followed by Kimaru as back up. Of all people, Heero was the last person he expected to go against the doctors orders.

Heero looked back at what was left of the group. "What do you know about the base under the school? Before we blow it up we need any important information on it and what it might contain. Any information we get from this base can be used against others," he explained.

The groups eyes shifted to Jerome who still looked pissed at his bra-clad twin. When he noticed the looks he sighed angrily, "There is a main storage of Oz-based knowledge in the central computer on the thirteenth sublevel in the 5 section. It's one of the most complete pools of knowledge left that isn't guarded by the 'All-Consuming Firewall' virus. Basicly, if you'd tried to tap in to another pool that had it both the machine you were using and the pool itself would have been obliterated.(an. #1) In other words you would have been toast.(an. #2)"

Heero quirked an eyebrow at the lengthy in depth and understandable discription from Jerome of all people. He smirked at Yuriko and commeted, "So, he's a leacher by day and a techie by night?"

Yuriko nodded sagely, "I could not have put better myself." Jerome grinned at her, "_Damn_, I'm good!" Yuriko smacked upside the head, a look of long sufering on her face. "He's also a full time egotistical-menace."

Duo sauntered in, followed by a slighty smirking Kimaru and the rest of the Gundam boys. He immediately asked, "So, what'd we miss?"

Yuriko's only response was to sigh, "The inner workings of my twin brother's twisted and egotistical mind." To which Duo replied with a grin, "Oh, okay. Bye then!" He and Kimaru made to leave, but were stopped short by a Glock-18c full-automatic nine-millimeter handgun (an. #3)and an impressive katana being held by Rebecca and Wufei, respectively. "Don't _even_ think about it you two. We've still gotta blow this place to smithereens(sp?)," Rebecca stated firmly.

Kimaru grinned and slipped her hand underneath Duo's shirtfeeling his firm abs. "We knew that already. IM us with our part in the mission when you figure it out," she smirked as she heard a low moan escape Duo's lips unnoticed by anyone else.

"Yuriko, she's _your_ second-in-command. _You _knock some sense into her so we can get in and out unnoticed," growled Rebecca. Then she clicked off the safety. "Or I could just blow her brains out. Maybe then she'll be a bit smarter!"

Yuriko sighed as she saw the potential fight. "Becca, chill out. Kimaru, go get your maps of the compound or I _will _let her turn your ass to grass," she ordered, snapping Kimaru out of her daze.

Kimaru chuckled nervously, "Heh, why didn't you say that was what you wanted? I could do that in no time!"

Yuriko rubbed her temples to ward off the on-coming headache. "You know after three years of training in combat logistics I'd think you would have figured out that _we_, of all people, need a plan to do anything more complex than daily life, but noooo," she grumbled sarcastically. She then sent Kimaru a withering glare. "Go get the maps from the supply room."

Quatre smiled slightly as he watched Kimaru slink stealthily out of the room, "I think I'm beginning to understand her." Yuriko sent him an amused look while Rebecca snorted. "If you do figure her out please let us know, too..." she grumbled.

**Original Chapter 11 Authoress' note**

Ha! 'cause I'm mean I'm gonna leave it here! That's what ya'll get for not reviewing! Nya nya!

Tenshi

**Original Chapter 12 Authoress' note**

#1) I made all this shit up, but it sounds good, right?

#2) Heero is toast! (not)

#3) Goddess, do I love my glock!

All this stress,

I must confess,

Is making me go

Insane reeeeeally slow.

To remedy this

(And please don't diss)

I'm bring out my alter-ego!

Yami no Tenshi speaking(and yes Dream Angel is becoming a schizoid from all the stress) and I have finally done it! I took over my host's body and typed a pretty poem she thought up! SEE? Plus, as a special bonus feature, I'm also answering reviews. Be happy, it might not happen for _another_ 12 chapters!

To bloodlasts4ever(if my idiot host hasn't lost you yet): Sorry she doesn't update that fast, but look on the bright side! At least she knows where it's going. Moonlightchic and TnM have a green folder in which everything but the last chapter(around 30 we think) is written. Don't lose hope!

To Y401-F4N(I like the name, its very L33T): Nope sorry. No 1x2. we love it as much as the next, but MLC the co writer wanted Heero. So we took Duo so he wouldn't be lonely!

To kintai(who is awesome and we hope we haven't lost you, too): I'm glad you liked the story and _thanks_ for catching TnM's goof! I'll beat her for it later…

To Infernale(there are many fights to come):Actually, it was evil **ME** who did that. But _please_ no more! You're making me blush!

To AzzieAz (you should believe everything we type): I'm glad _you_ think TnM's jokes and stories are good. When she tells them to me and MLC we end up asleep while standing! 

To elrohir lover(is that from LotR?): We actually have a picture of all the guys dressed in the girl uniforms and club atire. I think Trowa looks _very _good, which is kinda sad.

To Gundam Pilot 00(who has reviewed the most!): We do try to capture all the pilots' essence's so we're glad you think so. Wufei _cannot_ beat Yuriko-sensei who was trained under master Ma Yue-Liang since she was able to walk. As a final "nah-nah-na boo-boo" note TnM says she can make the _best_ brownies in the world!

To Niko Nightwind(who we like more after his _second_ review): First, Bleh? What was bleh for? Second, you have _no _idea how much your concern means to us. Thank you so much. Third and final point, the chapter got a _lot_ more interesting, don't you think?

To Lady Catnip(who should run from my pet human Neko-chan): We're _ecstatic_ that you liked the story! We're even more happy that you showed it to your friends. And we intend to make it the best ending ever! (mutters about drill instructors, gundams, cool cars, torture…ect.)

To "A fan"(Who the hell are you and how do you know our initials? TALK! Or I shall torture it out of you!(kidding)) Sorry, dude or dudette, but we ain't gots no IMin' capabilities. Thanks for reviewing, though!

Lastly, to our nameless writer(to whom I shall refer to as nanashi) We think someone's been messing with TnM's controls, but we fixied it!

Tenshi no Mugen


	7. Understanding the Pattern

Chapter 7

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

1 hour later 

"So, you're sayin' that this line in green will get us to the computer," Duo indicated the line that curved along the air vents, "and this line in red that leads through the main halls will get us out," he pointed to a line that went straight to an air lift and into the garden maze.

Yuriko looked at Kimaru, who was nodding vigorously, and shrugged. "She seems to think so." Duo grinned, "Well, I like it! So, how are we gonna get through the main halls on the way out without tripping an alarm for the gaurds?"

Rebecca grinned knowing very well what came next. "That's where the **rest** of us come in. The two computer brainiacs over there," she indicated Yuriko and Heero, "are gonna go in first and download the information. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Adam are gonna go in through the front doors, guns blazing, when Yuriko tells us they're finished. Because they fit the pilots' basic discriptions the gaurds will rush forward and try to block them off, giving Yuriko and Heero time to escape."

"What about blowing the damn place up?" asked Jerome. "I could have _sworn_ I heard those exact words leave your mouth." Yuriko shot him a dirty look. "Have patience, she's getting there." Jerome snorted. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be _nearly_ as **entertaining** as it would with you telling it!"

Yuriko growled at him while he smirked at her. "_Fine_, Kimaru, Rebecca and **you** are going to be setting up bombs at the major intersections here, here, here and here," she said pointing to four locations on the map. "Heero and I will be planting a bomb at the main computer when we're done."

Heero watched the plan unfold with a critical eye, examining every detail. Quite frankly he was surprised that this group of misfit teens could put _anything_ together what-so-ever. They bickered even more than Duo and Wufei at their worst. This plan that they concocted at a moments' notice, however, was on par with anything he could come up with at the moment.

Yuriko grinned at him. "Well, what do you think?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow then nodded. "It'll work." Yuriko laughed. "Great!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. She then turned to Rebecca. "You know what to do," she said knowingly. "Already on it," Rebecca said gleefully. "I've been waiting three years to do this!" she practically skipped out of the room.

Jerome nodded his head deap in thought. "I don't think I should go with you guys." Kimaru opened her mouth to argue with him but he cut her off. "I just think that I should stay behind and guide you guys through the hallways via the camera system. You still have the molar mics(A.N.1), right Kima?"

Kimaru blinked then nodded in understanding, "Yeah, they're in the bathroom." Wufei and the rest of the boys sweatdropped. "They're microphones that attach to your molar, therefore catching every word that is said. There is also an earpiece that goes with them," she explained. They assembled group nodded in understanding.

Yuriko thought it over then nodded, "Okay, but start checking the databases for upcoming events that could work in our favor." Jerome nodded, "Gotcha." He sat down at Yuriko's desk and woke up the PC. Then after about ten minutes of typing he smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Heh, we're in the system."

Kimaru leaned over Jeromes shoulders and studied the coded screen. "Search for any systems checks centering around the alarm system," she told him. Jerome tapped in a command then began typing at a blindingly fast speed. _beepbeepbeep_ Jerome scowled at the screen, "Nyet, no go, anything else?"

Kimaru gave him a dead pan look out of the corner of her eye. "Don't feel like thinking for yourself?" Jerome leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Nope!" Kimaru growled at him in frustration, "Then get out of the way, I'll check it myself!" She pushed his rolling chair away from the desk and began to type.

If Jerome's speed was blinding then Kimaru's was **maybe** the pace of a wounded rabbit. She finally brought up the weekly calender. "Okay, Saturday half the force that's stationed underneath here are going to be transferred to the base on L3 to replace those lost in battle. They're also exporting weapons and med supplies. So far they haven't mantioned anything about knowing where you guys are!" she chuckled.

Duo grinned, "Hey, that means they still haven't found the little present I left for them in the rubble!" Rebecca(who had walked back in during the hacking process), Adam and Jerome stared at her, while Yuriko and Kimaru grinned. Taking the hint, Rebecca sighed, "Not gonna ask." Kimaru nodded sagely. "That's probably a good idea."

Yuriko looked at Heero. "So, would it be too bad to hold off the attack till Saturday night?" "Hn." "Alright, Saturday night it is."

Kimaru jumped up from her position on the bed. "So, does this mean we can go to the club downtown on Friday?" she asked excitedly. Adam grinned as his eyes followed Kimaru's bouncing chest. "Club. Hehehehe… Yeah!" Duo gave him a deathglare when he caught Adam's gaze.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the two boys' interchange. "Do we have to? I still remember the fiasco it turned out to be last time." "Yes!" yelled Yuriko and Kimaru in reply.

Duo beamed, "Finally, some fun!" Heero's eyes narrowed. "This is a mission Having fun isn't part of it," he stated with conviction.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes and put her hands on he hips. "Okay, so what was that whole scene we walked in on, hmm? Better yet, what exactly was your mission before your little 'change of plans' episode?"

As Rebecca's gaze landed on each of the pilots in turn only Quatre looked more than slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, it was, um, Heero why don't you tell them?" Heero met Rebecca's gaze unflinchingly. "Our orders were to kill you. Kill all five of you and infiltrate the base below."

The room became silent as everyone digested this piece of information. Then Kimaru looked up at Duo with teary eyes. "You were going to kill us?" Duo opened his mouth to explain, "Kimaru- I- you see- uh-," but only giberish came out.

"You five are more of a danger to us than you realize," Heero confessed. "With the minimal information we had on you we assumed you were Oz lackies. That combined with your knowledge of us… the docters jumped to a conclusion that you would be used against us."

Yuriko sat down heavily on her bed as if in a daze. "We've never hurt or killed anyone yet. According to the DI's we were top secret and couldn't be exposed to you yet."

Rebecca snorted derisively. "Not that it really matters anymore. Not only have you found us, but our DI's haven't even taught us anything useful since the first two weeks of training. Oz doesn't even know how good we **really** are."

Quatre blinked. "You mean the files they have on your training progress is out dated? But when we looked at it you were already well on your way to matching us!"

Jerome sighed deeply. "According to what we have on you we **are **your matches. But **fuck** that shit. This God damned school has officially screwed us over _too_ many times," He stated.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Wufei asked. "No one is holding you back." The pseudo- pilots exchanged looks and laughed. Quatre however caught the irony in it. He also noticed Jerome's face fill with pain before he too laughed it off.

Kimaru gasped for breath and betwwen giggles managed to say, "Actually, they are!" Jerome gave her an amused look while continuing for her. "This school keeps up the pretense of being a prestigious boarding school, but it has a main rule. It's kind of an unspoken truth. If you leave the school, a few days later you end up dead."

Yuriko shook her head in disgust. "Oz finds talented teenagers around this area through intelligence tests. You know, like the SATs and stuff? Then they mail them free scholarships. That's exactly what happened to Jerome and me. The second they saw the word 'free' we were gone."

"Same with us," Rebecca said, motioning to Adam. "We're cousins. His parents died a couple of years ago, so he'd been living with us at the time," she explained. "We took the ECAT test in school and the next thing we know there were two scholarships."

Adam snorted indignantly. "Stupid, cheap parents. They'll belive anything they read in a pamphlet or brochure with out question."

Kimaru sighed. "Yeah, my teacher told me I should take the PSAT to see how well I did. Got a scholarship and got the hell out as fast as I could," The pilots looked at her quizzically. "My parents were abusive. But the point is we were gonna use what we got from Oz anjoin with you guys. Help stop this stupid war."

Yuriko nodded her agreement. "Yeah, we did some research on you guys ourselves. We derive a lot of our strategies and tactics from you."

Trowa nodded after assesing that information, "Which is why Heero couldn't find any fundamental problems with your plan."

Duo sat down on the bed next to Kimaru. "So you guys are saying you've been studying our battles for, what, three years?"

Kimaru grinned and nodded. "Yup, I also listened to any frequencies that had managed to get captured on sound files. Pilot 02 was always my favorite. That's why I called myself Mistress of Shinigami. You're 02, right Duo?" Du nodded.

Yuriko jumped off the bed and clapped her hands in excitement. "I know who every one is!" Everyone but Kimaru, who was used to it, looked at each other, then stared at her. "Heero is 01, Duo is 02, Trowa is 03, Quatre is 04, and Wufei is 05!" she giggled.

The pilots continued to stare at her, while the rest broke up laughing. "Dammit, onna, how could you figure that out?" Wufei growled.

Yuriko wiped the tears of merth out of her eyes. "I saw Heero's scars from when he self distructed, Duo just said he was 02, Trowa is always pretty quiet like 03, Quatre is the nice one like 04, who always asks for others to surrender, which leaves _you_, grumpy pants, as 05."

" Injustice! You are such an infuriating female. I'm going to my room," Wufei snarled at her. Rebecca snorted at his high and mighty attitude. "Don't tell me you're going to bed. It's only 9:00pm! What's **wrong** with you? Don't you have a life other than carrying out missions?"

Wufei blushed a dull red at her comments. "Of course I have a life! I'm going to practice an hour before I go to bed."

Rebecca laughed condescendingly at him. "You call _that_ having a life? Wow, you're pathetic. Even _I_ do more than **that**."

"You only do more because your friends make you! Otherwise you would be more reclusive than I am!" he yelled his face growing more red by the moment.

"You know what? I've had enough of you and your attitude towards me! I challenge you, right now, in the arena. No swords or weapons of any kind. First to K.O. the other wins," Rebecca replied frostily.

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Challenge accepted. Meet you there in five." The both of them walked out of the room.

Quatre sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." Trowa hugged him from behind, to the surprise of the pseudo- pilots. "So, why didn't you stop them?" he asked.

Quatre grinned as evilly as he could(let's face it people, he has to have some tiny bit of the big bad in there), "Cause I want to see what happens when they fight!" Everyone(except for Trowa. He just sweatdropped.) facefaulted at that unexpected comment from Quatre. "Right," they replied in unison.

---------------------------------------------

-5 Minutes Later-

Wufei casually stood to one side of the ring, his white Chinese style clothes hiding any sign of his amazing musculature. Rebecca stood oposite him in a skintight black shirt with a cat on the front and semi-loose jeans.

"Ready onna?" Wufei asked taking his fighting stance. His entire physique screamed that he was ready for action. Rebecca twisted her neck from side to side, cracking it loudly. "Ready when you are."

Much like their previous fight together, the moment they burst into action the spectators(the rest of the pilots and pseudo-pilots) could hardly see the combatants except for blurs of motion. The only difference being that one of the blurs was half blue, half black and pink.

After ten minutes of the intense speed fighting the pair slowed down enough for the others to see what was going on. Now, instead of speed, the opponents focused on form and skill.

"You \\left hook\\ ready to \\gut punch\\ give up yet \\block\\ onna?" Wufei puffed out while still fighting off her attacks.

"\\kick\\ **Never** \\leg sweep\\ will I \\block\\ give in \\duck\\ to you!" Rebecca yelled out angrily. Her attacks became more and more heated.

They seemed to be an even match, although neither combatant would admit it. They matched each other perfectly block for strike.

Finally, Rebecca got fed up with the fact that she didn't seem to be gaining any ground. She growled and lunged, frustration winning out over caution. She grabbed an incoming fist and tried to throw him.

Wufei put her in an arm lock and threw her to the mat. She tripped him from her position on the ground only to wind up with him falling on top of her.

Rebecca glared at Wufei as he slowly removed his **very** red face from where it had landed. Right between her breasts. "You are going to die a slow, humiliating, and excruciatingly

painful death at my hands," she hissed. The only thing keeping her from seriously injuring him was that her arms were being held down.

Wufei smirked down at her. "Then let's have fun before I die, Rebecca," he whispered, pressing his lips hungrily to hers. When she gasped in surprise he took advantage of the opening and began to explore her mouth with his tongue.

To say that Rebecca was shocked would be an understatement. She was stunned excited and enraged all at once, but worst of all she didn't want him to stop.

And the audience stared… "I think I'm starrting to see a pattern here," Yuriko commented, dragging her fingers along Heero's back. He leaned towards her. "Then let's not break such a good pattern," he whispered. He captured her lips, gently licking her lips for entrance.

Kimaru grinned. "Hey, Duo? Do you think they would mind if we go back to my room and have fun now?" Duo grinned back. "No, I don't think they will." They quickly left. Trowa and Quatre caught there idea and followed suit.

Adam looked at Jerome, "So… about that pattern thing-" Jerome socked him in the arm. "Don't even fuckin' **think** about it."

Adam laughed, rubbing his arm. "You thought I ment it? I was just kidding!" Jerome deadpaned., "I didn't know you could joke…"

The remaining occupants of the room finally left for their rooms to continue their intrigues until only Wufei and Rebecca were left on the mats.

'Wow, she's an excelent kisser. Wait! The camera is still up there!" Wufei thought. He reluctantly broke the kiss. Rebecca looked slightly wozy, but very happy. "We have to get out of here. There are cameras set up to film this place," he told her.

Rebecca paused for a moment to clear her head of some very graphic imagery. Finally, she nodded her agreement. "You're right. We can go to my room."

Wufei helped her to her feet and carefully began to guide her back to her room. On the way back he checked aroun every corner for hall moniters and cameras, deftly avoiding both.

By the time they reached their hallway, Rebecca had regained enough of her senses to pull out her key and pull Wufei inside her room.

The one thing Wufei managed to notice before he went back to being tongue tied with Rebecca was that she didn't have a roommate. 'Maybe I can room with her from now on. It'll leave Quatre and Trowa to themselves,' he thought.

He slowly moved Rebecca over to sit on the bed, never parting their lips. Rebecca's nimble fingers made short work of the frog-buttons on Wufei's shirt, exposing his tan muscular skin beneath. She ran her hands over his deliciously smooth chest, her cold fingers causing his nipples to harden.

Rebecca parted from Wufei to pull off herown shirt, revealing a lacy black and purple bra. The chill of the air caused her to seek for warmth inside the open flaps of Wufei's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug, sensing it was more than the cold that was bothering her.

Wufei leaned forward and kissed her neck. His hair, which had somehow come untied, brushed silkenly across Rebecca's face. "What are you afraid of?" he whispered more to himself than anything.

(TnM: Alrighty girls and guys, give a round of applause for my good friend Rina who wrote this coming section. She may have moved to paradise, but me and MLC miss her!)

Wufei then brought his lips to hers, but he felt that she was no longer as willing as she was before. As he pulled away from the intended kiss he rocked her in his arms. "What are you afraid of, did I do…" he began.

"No, It's not you," Rebecca interupted, not able to bring her eyes to meet his. "It's what will happen if we _are_together." "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want to be hurt any more. Not again. Not after all of my hard work to stay isolated," she said, beginning to babble in her fear.

"I would never intentionally hurt you," he said as he riased her chin with his finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I know," she replied, but then smiled slightly. Wufei saw the sardonic look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"It's also just plain fear."

"Ah, so the great and powerful Rebecca admits to being afraid of something."

Rebecca took a pillow from behind her and wacked him with it. "If you say anything to anyone I'll deny it."

Wufei grabbed another pillow and threw it at her in retaliation. When she caught it, he tackled her to the bed. Between kisses she whispered, "I don't think I'm afraid anymore."

O.o---(say what?)

**Original Chapter 14 Authoress' notes**

Ya know what? I'm just going to leave it here for now. Send me 5 reviewes if you want a continuation. Otherwise I'll just leave it right where it is. This means **you** have to review.

Tenshi no Mugen


	8. Stupid, Scary Surprises

Chapter 8 

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

Warnings: Mucho innuendo of M/M and M/F sex. Nothing too graphic, but not for youngins. Handcuffs, a whip, and not much else.

-Previously-

"Ah, so the great and powerful Rebecca admits to being afraid of something."

Rebecca took a pillow from behind her and wacked him with it. "If you say anything to anyone I'll deny it."

Wufei grabbed another pillow and threw it at her in retaliation. When she caught it, he tackled her to the bed. Between kisses she whispered, "I don't think I'm afraid anymore."

O.o---(say what?)

It was a beautiful morning, punctuated by an equally perfect sunrise. That did not, however, deter most of the teenagers from sleeping through it. The pilots and their new lovers were no exception to this.

In Yuriko's east-facing room, dark black curtains were drawn over the windows to filter out any light that might awake the sleeping couple in Yuriko's bed. The air conditioner gently hummed in one corner, steadily pumping out cold air to cool the stuffy room.

Heero slowly awoke to the musky fragrance of Yuriko's hair, which faintly reminded him of fragrant rosewood. He stretched out his entire lean body, yawning as he did so. Then he paused, realizing just how much he had mellowed since arriving here. He was still the perfect soldier, but he didn't reach for his gun every time someone annoyed him anymore. Now he knew why Trowa was not like him. Sex really did change a few things…

While he was silently musing to himself, he didn't notice Yuriko's eyes flutter open to take a look at her lover. She smiled to herself as she noticed his cute thinking face was on. She decided to make him forget what he was thinking about. It was to early for serious-ness.

She leaned over and kissed him deeply running her fingers through his messy chocolate locks. "Morning, handsome," she smirked as she caught Heero's barely hidden dazed look. Heero raised an eyebrow at her smirk. "No, it didn't work," he told her, wiping the smug look off her face. "But…" Yuriko perked up a bit. "It did do something else…"

----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- -----

Trowa and Quatre, having been fully refreshed after 7 hours of sleep, decided to drop in their supposed room mate. –knock-knock- "Hey, Wufei? You still in there?" asked Quatre, knocking polietely on the door.

For a few moments naught but russling was heard, then a decidedly feminine voice answered. "He's tied up at the moment. Come back later with food offerings or face my wrath now, which ever you prefer," slurred Rebecca.

Quatre and Trowa exchanged knowing glances and secretive smiles before quickly saying, "Good-bye". Maybe Heero wouldn't mind being up at this hour.

----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- -----

Just when Yuriko was about to close in for the kill someone knocked on their door. Consequently, Yuriko and Heero ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. "I'll kill whoever it is if you lend me your gun," Yuriko proposed. Heero rolled his eyes and began to untangle himself from her.

"Hey, Heero?" came the muffled voice of Quatre. "Trowa and I were wondering what we are going to do today on our day off of school." Heero's eyebrow twitched as Yuriko full-out glared at the door. He grabbed the blanket still left on the bed and wrapped himself in it.

As the door opened on a too cheerful Quatre and Trowa, Heero's glare o' death trained on them instantly. "Contrary to popular belief, every once in a while I **do **like to sleep in," said in monotone. Yuriko showed up behind him similarly clad. "We'll talk to you around lunch time, maybe." With that the pair rudely slammed the door.

The couple stood their astonished for a moment before exchanging glances once more. "What do you think?" asked Quatre softly, smiling seductively. "I think…that I'm on top this time," came the reply.

The moment the door to their room closed, Trowa and Quatre were all over each other, kissing and touching any and all sensative spots. Trowa paused their session for a moment to go over to the dresser drawer. He carefully pulled out a whip, and a pair of hand cuffs from the very back.

Trowa smiled slyly and stepped closer to Quatre backing him towards the bed. "If I'm not mistaken, I do believe you've been a naughty boy, haven't you Mister Winner?" Quatre nodded, excitement and tension gnawing at his belly. "I'm going to have to punish you for that," Trowa growled. He took the hand cuffs and, pushing Quatre roughly face down on the bed, straddled him.

Quatre shivered at the feel of Trowa's hot breath on his shoulders as he was cuffed to the bed. Trowa chuckled at his lovers' reaction, sending more chills down the blondes' spine. The sound of a whip cracking echoed in the room.

----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- -----

Jerome and Adam prowled the empty hallways serching for something to do. Both had woken up to their alarms and, forgetting that it was a holiday, began to get dressed in warm up outfits for their daily run. As part of their morning route took them close to the clock tower, Jerome realized that no one was up yet. At which point he remembered.

"Well, um, how 'bout we spar? We still need to, like, finish yesterday's match," drawled Adam. Jerome shrugged. "Might as well." With that said, the pair headed for the Arena.

As they entered the doors, the sound of blunt practice weapons clanging together stopped the pair cold. Their on the center mat were Duo and Kimaru twirling a pair of scythes. They exchanged glances. "If these two are anything like Wufei an' Rebecca then this could get good!" whispered Jerome with a chuckle.

Completely oblivious to the two new spectators, the combatents fought on. The styles switching rapidly from basic staff to slices, both forward and back, to the occasional lock of weapons. Finally, Duo sliced the air with his blade, hooking the inward curve on Kimaru's crossgaurd. With a deft twist, he devested her of the weapon. His customary cocky grin reappeared now that the fight was over. "And the final score, Duo3, Kima-chan1. Ha!"

Kimaru reached up for his hand, carefully getting to her feet. "If I'd known you were holding back the first time we spared, I wouldn't have let you sucker me into another 2 rounds, baka," she wheezed, her grin looking more like a grimace.

"Holy Fuckin' Shit!" exclaimed Jerome from the bench. The pair of fighters looked over to find their audience in awe. "When did you learn to use that damn thing? I thought those were just for decoration, the way they were always draped in silk!"

Kimaru blushed at the obvious praise in his voice, even though she had just lost. "I got a few lessons, then taught the rest to myself. Duo's really amazing though. He practically created his own style!"

"Adam, Code 2. You handle Beta, I've got Alpha," Jerome whispered as the opponents put up their weapons. Jerome noticed that Kimaru had been getting close to this new guy. He had to make sure he knew the consequences of messing with one of his 'family'. She would be hurt enough as it was if she found out about Oz's KEEP program.

"Hey, Kimaru, can I, like, talk to you for a sec? I wanna know more 'bout the plan for tommorow," Adam called out. Kimaru nodded, then laughed at something Duo said before following Adam out. Stage 1: Get Kimaru out of the way. Check.

"Hey, Duo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jerome asked walking over to him. Duo looked at him funny, then shrugged, "Sure, but if this is about me and Kimaru make it quick, 'cause I don't plan on doing anything that'll make any of you castrate me."

Jerome grinned. "Wow! You got it in a nutshell! **I **won't de-ball you, Kima and Riko handle that well enough. Adam and I will just torture you to death. 'Kay!" With that said Stage 2: The threat was complete. 'Time to go have fun,' thought Jerome.

O.o--- (say what?)

Yuriko drew patterns on Heero's back with her nails as he purred in delight. She couldn't get enough of it, though she never would have thought of him as a purring kind of guy. Yuriko grinned at his obvious pleasure.

A loud bang interrupted their quiet moment followed by a male chuckle and a female giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuriko saw two black blurs make a running jump from the door to Kimaru's bed. "Kima…kiss me!" she heard Duo say, his voice deep and husky.

Yuriko growled in frustration and anger. "Dammit, Kimaru, I said **we** were in here until 11:00 AM!" she snarled. She was just beginning to have fun.

Kimaru looked up from her make out session with Duo to give Yuriko a disintegrating glare. "Yeah, wanna know what time it is? It's 11:15. We gave you your time. Now it's our turn to use the gigantic shower in here. We need to get rid of the sweat we worked up during practice."

Heero cocked an eyebrow at what the two of them were suggesting would be done in the shower. "What are we doing for the club later? I don't have clothes that are suitable for blending in to a club," he admitted.

Yuriko looked over at Heero from her spot draped over him. "Are you going as a girl or a guy?" she asked. She looked curious, almost as if she was… planning… something. 'Uh-oh,' Heero thought. "I don't know why?" he asked suspiciously.

Yuriko smiled, "No reason!" Kimaru giggled in the background. "She wants to know if she has to act homo!" she grinned, running her fingers through Duo's hair.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Yuriko said, "Relena wanted you to go to the club with her today. Do you really want her to find out that we know who you are?" Heero rolled over displacing Yuriko onto the mattress beside him. "No, she might bring others with her," he reasoned.

"That means you have to dress like a girl!" Kimaru exclaimed. Yuriko sat up, looking excited. "Girl shopping with guys!" she grinned. "Bonzai!" they both squealed together. They dashed out of their respective beds, Yuriko still only in her underwear and bra.

Fifteen minutes later the girls came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and making plans on where to go shopping. "Quatre totally needs to wear that new cut tank-dress Charlotte Russe came out with!" Kimaru giggled. "Yeah, with a cute sweater over it!" added Yuriko.

They looked at their beds, which were mysteriously empty. A trail of sheets led to the closet. Yuriko looked at Kimaru. "You get the other boys and tell them about the shopping trip. I'll get these two."

Kimaru grinned. She had a pretty good first hand idea of what she was going to do by personal experience. "Don't be _too_ hard on them, Riko. I still wanna mess around after the club. I don't want to have to worry about bruises."

Yuriko smiled evilly. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be… gentle. He he he!" Kimaru shook her head at her friends' evil chuckle. She left to find the rest of the pilots.

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "First stop- wait, _only_ stop- Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's room!" She walked up to the mahogany door and knocked loudly on the door. "Hello!" she yelled. "Ack! Thump Yeow! Leave off, Trowa! I'm still sore," whined Quatre's muffled voice.

"Sore from **what**?" Kimaru thought, mischievously. After various other noises, Quatre showed up in the cutest blue robe Kimaru had ever seen. "Kimaru? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, his voice a little scratchy.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kimaru countered, grinning. "Never mind. Get dressed to go to the Southside Mall. Heero said that you're all going as girls to the club," Kimaru chuckled at Quatre's expression of horror at thought of shopping with them.

"But I don't have to get cloths for the club! I already have a nice outfit my sisters put together for me," Quatre said, closing his robe tighter.

"Well, put it on and let me see it. I have to make sure it looks okay. Then I suppose I should do your makeup," she mused. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked over to the least messy of the two beds. She plopped down next to the prone form of Trowa, who was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a black hoody. She nudged him to get his attention. "Hey, do you have clothes for tonight?"

Trowa propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm not going as a girl. I'm going dressed normally so Quatre and I don't attract attention."

Kimaru shot him a dirty look. "No, It doesn't work that way. That may have been an issue if you were both male, but a couple of girls dancing dirty together is a **lot** more common. Look at me 'n Duo! **He** is going as a girl, but I guarantee we won't be noticed."

Trowa thought about it for a moment. Finally, he sighed and nodded. The opening of the bathroom door interrupted their disagreement. They watched Quatre nervously step out of the bathroom.

"**Wow**. Remind me to go shopping with your sisters sometime, Kitty-Kat," Kimaru purred, drool practically hanging from her lip.

Quatre looked gorgeous. His shirt was short-sleeved, had the word 'Angel' written across the front in a cool Gothic font, and on the back it had angel wings done in a raised pattern. He had a pure black colored skirt with a jagged, knee-length hemline and a slit up the left side. All in all, he looked like he could be a model.

Quatre smiled uncertainly. "Uh, Kima? You're making me nervous." Kima shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What's there to be nervous about? You look great! Only a few _minor_ details that we can fix in twenty minutes flat," she exclaimed. She hopped off the bed and pulled Quatre towards the bathroom. "Put _some_ effort into looking feminine, Trowa. **You** still have to come with us."

----- . ----- 15 minutes later ----- O.o -----

Quatre walked out of the bathroom, looking pleased, confused, and awed at the same time. "Now I know why my sisters needed separate bathrooms. They have so much to take care of! What do you think, Trowa?"

Trowa sat back up and looked Quatre over. "Whoa." Now Trowa was drooling. Quatre now had a very light layer of sparkles over his eyes, pomegranate lip-gloss, and blush on his cheeks. His hair had been pulled back from his cerulean eyes and was held in place by two blue clips.

Kimaru put a reassuring hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Yeah, what do you think of my handy work?" She took his hand and twirled him around like a dancer. This only caused him to blush through his makeup. "I think he could give me a run for my money. He took shaving pretty well."

Trowa couldn't move much less come up with a coherent line of speech. To him Quatre looked like an angel, definitely not male in any way. He barely noticed Kimaru tugging on his arm.

"Come **on**! We still need to shop for you! Quatre gets to sit around here until 5:00pm, but you, Wufei, Heero, and Duo still need clothes!" She pulled him out towards the room where Yuriko was hopefully getting the boys ready.

Wham "Get your asses into gear already!" shrieked a voice from inside their door, that was now open. Duo scrambled out, looking like a war veteran. He was followed by a very disgruntled looking Heero. Both of them were now in girl clothes and looking very unhappy about it.

Duo caught sight of Kimaru and Trowa and seemed to sigh in relief. "Hey you two, where's Q-man and Wufei?" he asked.

"Quatre's already good to go, but I have no clue where Wufei is," Kimaru admitted. Duo grinned, knowingly. Trowa cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Have you checked Rebecca's room yet? He might be in there," Duo suggested, exchanging a humored glance with Trowa.

Kimaru gave him an "are-you-sure?-I-thought-they-hated-each-other" look. Duo just continued to grin like a fool. "At least check to make sure."

"Alright, but if Baka-chan gets mad at me I'm going to blame and maim you," she conceded, walking into her room to the connecting bathroom. She knocked on the door at the other end. "Hey, Rebecca? You gots any idea where Wufei is?"

"Zzzz Huh, wha?" came a sleepy voice from inside. "Come back later, we're busy…" came another voice. "**_We_**?" Kimaru gasped. Duo looked very pleased with himself. Kimaru pounded on the door. "Come on, you need clothes for the club whether you like it or not."

Wufei opened the door, revealing that he as only wearing his loose white pants. "Wha's a matter? Can't a person get any sleep on a holiday?" Trowa walked up next to Kimaru and used her shoulder as an arm rest. "My thoughts exactly."

"Get over it, both of you," Kimaru laughed, "and don't complain. At least you have Yuriko and me to help you navigate the mall!" Wufei paled visible at the word mall. "We have to go to the mall?" he asked sounding sickened by the thought.

Kimaru sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's the only place to go for good clothes. Now get dressed."

----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- O.O ----- -----

**Original Chapter 15 Authoress' notes**

Alright, I'm gonna count Miss Frost(WHO REVIEWED) as three, because I hate loose ends. Come on people, would it kill you to review!

Tenshi no Mugen

**Original Chapter 16 Authoress' notes**

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of the NewYear. Enjoy!

Tenshi no Mugen 

PS Review or else.


	9. Shopping, Primping, and Dressing

Chapter 9

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

-Previously-

Wufei opened the door, revealing that he as only wearing his loose white pants. "Wha's a matter? Can't a person get any sleep on a holiday?" Trowa walked up next to Kimaru and used her shoulder as an armrest. "My thoughts exactly."

"Get over it, both of you," Kimaru laughed, "and don't complain. At least you have Yuriko and me to help you navigate the mall!" Wufei paled visible at the word mall. "We have to go to the mall?" he asked sounding sickened by the thought.

Kimaru sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's the only place to go for good clothes. Now get dressed."

O.o--- (say what?)

"Come on, Wufei! It can't be that bad," reasoned Kimaru, while trying desperately not to laugh. Yuriko gave her a skeptical look. "On him it just might be," she muttered. Behind her Trowa chuckled.

Upon arriving at the mall, the group had split up into two factions. Yuriko's group headed for the west end of the mall where Hot Topic, Spencer's and a new store called Subtle Bliss were located. The other group consisted of Duo dragging Heero in the opposite direction to the east end which contained Charlotte Ruse, Gadzooks, and the Rave. Rebecca, who was still dressed in a small tank top and long cotton pajama pants, decided to keep them out of trouble..

"Onna, if you were a male that had to dress this way, **_you_** would be as reluctant as **I** if not more so," Wufei snapped indignantly. A rustle of cloth marked Wufei's exit from Hot Topic's curtained dressing room.

As a tribute to everyone's character, nobody died of shock at Wufei's outfit. Even Yuriko, who had picked this particular outfit, looked like she was ready to keel over. Trowa in particular was leaning on a rack to keep his balance.

Wufei, who was forced to let his hair out of its usual ponytail, now had two skull and cross bone pins holding it back, which added to his more feminine look. His semi-tight black shirt had bright silver zippers all over it. The skirt he had been coerced into trying on was a blue/black pleated and belted 'horror'. Despite his best efforts, it rode low on his hips showing off a strip of smooth tan stomach. He actually _looked_ like a girl.

At the others stares, Wufei glared. "It's completely impractical. I won't wear it." Kimaru snapped out of her trance, slipping her camera phone out of her pocket. "I'm sure Rebecca would be happy to convince you. Besides, it's perfect," she smirked.

"Damn straight," Yuriko whistled as she looked him over in appreciation, her eyebrows raised. "If you weren't a man, I would definitely question my sexual preference."

"That's about as comforting as castration," Wufei replied. While he was distracted, Kimaru took a picture with the phone. The mock shutter snap alerted Wufei to the picture phone. He whirled to face Kimaru, who was looking pretty damn smug. "Rebecca wanted to see what it looked like," she smirked.

A few seconds later a message appeared saying, "Make him buy it or else…" which convinced everybody, including Wufei that leaving the store without the outfit would be bad for their health.

As they were walking from the store, Kimaru received a pic message from Rebecca, which consisted of a very disgruntled looking Heero wearing tight leather pants and a tube top under a sheer blue shirt. Since his hair had grown longer over the span of time, he actually looked somewhat feminine.

Yuriko looked over her shoulder at the picture in curiosity, then began to drool. "That is fuckin' sexy, but he needs a tank top not a tube top under that," she commented. Kimaru nodded her agreement and sent back a message saying, "Get tank top, not tube top." The group then headed for Subtle Bliss to see if they had anything for Trowa's lanky form.

----- . ----- On the East End ----- O.o -----

Rebecca pondered the tank top issue, but finally agreed. "She's right. Duo, the midnight tank top on the 20 off rack," she ordered, her demeanor like that of a brain surgeon. Duo mock saluted with a grin.

Heero on the other hand looked ready to go on a killing spree. He was sick of people (Duo in particular) telling him that he looked 'cute'. He was waiting in anticipation to rip the offending 'cuteness' off of his body.

Once the undershirts had been swapped, Rebecca took another pic. Finally, he was allowed to take off the clothes, which were then purchased for $47.63. At which point Rebecca insisted that Duo go to Fast nails and set up an appointment for all seven of them.

"Okay, they will have us all reserved at 4:00 pm. "So, where to for me?" Duo asked. Rebecca thought for a moment, then smirked, "Charlotte Ruse."

Once in Charlotte Ruse, Rebecca immediately headed over to the dress rack. After skimming through the dresses, she pulled out a black spaghetti strap dress wit crimson embroidered flowers. She shoved the dress into Duo's arms and pointed to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later, a very pretty girl stepped out of the dressing room.

Rebecca let out a low whistle and scanned Duo up and down. The dress clung to duo's rather feminine curves and was almost like a second skin on him. Even Heero, who was still pissed had to admit that Duo looked very striking.

"Damn, I didn't realize you were so curvy!" grinned Rebecca. Duo blushed at the compliment, but seemed to soak the attention up.

"I'm not. I got a specially made corset from HQ 'cause I like to wear low cut strappy things," Duo admitted, looking extremely embarrassed.

Rebecca blinked, then she got very close to Duo and looked at the realistic-looking bust. I'm impressed! Those are fake?" Duo nodded. "They don't look it." Indeed, the pseudo-plastic attached to Duo's chest and disappearing beneath the neckline was a very good imitation.

Heero quirked and eyebrow, then said, "Can we stop admiring Duo's breasts and leave this accursed store?" Rebecca, who was about to poke Duo's chest, paused and looked at him like a deer in headlights. Then she realized what she might look like and jumped away from Duo.

"Ahem, well, um, yes. Isuppose we can," Rebecca replied, straightening her tank top. Then she glanced at her watch. "It's almost time for our appointment anyways."

She called Kimaru on her cell and informed her of the appointment. Then hanging up the phone, Rebecca turned to Duo and Heero, who eyed her warily. "Well, boys," she said excitedly, "Let's get our nails did!"

---- At the nail place ----

"This was the perfect idea!" squeeled Kimaru. Yuriko laughed at her over-enthusiasm, though she too agreed.

The boys on the other hand nervously looked around at the Korean ladies. Plus, by the looks on their faces, they seemed to be nauseous and disgusted with the nasty smell.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" asked Duo. "This is more degrading than the clothes, onna," Wufei pouted. All of the boys seemed to agree.

"Quit your whining and pick a color, Wufei," Rebecca sighed, rolling her eyes. With the girls' help the boys had colors complementary to their outfits picked out in no time.

"Is this only a manicure or would you like a pedicure, too?" asked the smiling woman at the front desk. Her accent appeared to throw off all of the boys, who were so used to unaccented english they only stared.

"Let's just leave it at a manicure. Our friends have never had one before," Kimaru replied easily. The woman cast sympathetic glances at the four stand-offish 'girls'. "Right this way, please," said one of the nail specialists.

Yuriko, Kimaru, and Rebecca happily followed the specialist to the many tables set up along the walls, not noticing that the guys were hanging back.

"Are your friends coming, too?" the young woman asked, looking back at the guys, who were attempting to sneak out the door. The girls politely excused themselves, though the specialist could see flames in their eyes.

After a few terse sentances and a lot of hitting, thanks to Yuriko, the guys unwilling followed them to the tables where the nail specialists sat, waiting for a customer. A few minutes and bribes later, the group was seated in front of their own professional torturer(in the boys opinion).

Yuriko in particular looked pleased to havea hot asian guy doing her nails. On the other hand it seem to annoy Heero to no end. He became even more annoyed after realizing that he was assigned a very fat Korean woman with too much red lipstick and greying hair.

"You get nails done, yes?" she asked, grinning cheekily at Heero, revealing a large gap between her front teeth. Heero glared at her, but reluctantly nodded. "Good, you sit right here!" she said pointing to the seat on the end next to Yuriko.

After he sat down he noticed that the rest of the group was just as strategically placed as he appeared to be. Duo was on the opposite end of the tables, as far away from Heero and Wufei as was conceivable. Next to him sat Kimaru, then Trowa, who seemed to be more comfortable with Kimaru than anyone else. Next was Rebecca, who was keeping close tabs on Wufei, seeing as he was right next to her. Finally there was Yuriko and himself.

Heero was startled out of his thoughts when the lady grabbed his hand and began to file his nails. "You nails in **bad** shape, but no worry! I fix them good." Heero grit his teeth to prevent himself from growling at the old bat.

After the lady put his hands in water to soak, she turned away to grab some things. Heero took the oportunity to talk to Yuriko. "This is pointless," he hissed. Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Don't complain, I'll make it up to you later."

Heero humphed. "Sure you will," he muttered. Then the torturer was back. In her hands was a blunt metal object. "I make you cuticles look better. They look really bad. What you do, play sports? Girls should take care of bodies, not rough house with boys." That said the lady jammed the blunt end into his cuticle, pushing it back. Heero's eye twitched, but he made no indication that it hurt.

When she was finished shoving and cutting his cuticles back, she picked up the nail polish he had picked out. "This blue too dark. I put clear sparkle over it! Make nails look pretty," the woman insisted. Heero's twitching eye started up again. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that his self-restrant was disintegrating.

Yuriko, who decided to look over at that moment, noticed the impending death of the nail specialist. "Hey, Heero, why don't you do that? It'll help lighten the outfit. Plus, if you don't like it we can take it off," she comprimised. At Heero's slight relaxation of stance she turned back to her own hunk-er, specialist.

The lady in front of Heero, who was obviously oblivious, quickly and efficiently painted his nails and fixed any mistakes in minutes. Then a second coat was applied with the glitter. Finally the lady pronounced him finshed and guided him to the electric nail-drier.

It only took a few more minutes for everyone else to join him at the driers. Wufei's face was as red as Duo's deep crimson nail polish. "This gets repeated to **no** **one**," he hissed. The silent agreement seemed to be a moot point.

Over with the girls, Rebecca, Kimaru, and Yuriko exchanged glances and giggled. "It's a damn good thing we paid the nail people to set us up that way. If Wufei had sat by Duo or Kimaru he probably would have blown the place apart," Rebecca smirked. "The extra 35 bucks was definitely worth it!"

Finally, the group gathered up their bags from shopping and headed for the door. As they were leaving, Duo whispered into Kimaru's ear, "That wasn't as bad as the rest made it out to be." Kimaru hugged him, giggling. "I know! Half the guys at our school get it done because their rich snobby parents want them to have piansts hands." Duo turned to her in shock. "That explains why Quatre's hands always look perfect!"

"Quit holding up the group, you two. I want to get the fuck out of here. I've had enough adventure for one day," Rebecca grumbled.

----- . ----- 6:00pm After the Mall ----- O.o -----

Kimaru sighed, happily. "A perfectly successful trip to the mall. Come on you four! We only have an hour or so before we have to leave for the club!"

The four exausted and over worked boys trudged up the stairs into the elite's hallway following the three boisterous girls. Wufei was carrying his Hot Topic bag like it contained the plague. Trowa and Heero managed to somehow look indiferent with their own Subtle Bliss and Gadzooks bags. On the other hand Duo practically skipped with his own Charlotte Ruse bag.

When the reached their rooms and began to unlock doors, Yuriko grabbed Heero before he could finish opening his own door. "I'm dressing Heero!" she announced, leaving no room for questions.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, while pulling Wufei along behind her to their room. "Yuriko this is an hour to get ready for the club, not to screw around." Wufei looked away, trying desperatly to hide his snicker.

Yuriko croosed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Rebecca. "I got it, I got it. C'mon Hee-chan, let's go." The two disappeared into her room.

Duo scoffed at their closed door. "Two minutes before they're naked and screwing each other." Rebecca shook her head smirking. "You give them to much credit. I say about thirty seconds," she re-evaluated dryly. She opened her own door and pulled Wufei through after her.

Kimaru snorted in disgust. "Not that you can say much better!" she said loud enough to be heard through the door. Rebecca reopened it. The fact that she wore her skimpy cotton PJ pants and tanktop to the mall didn't deflect the statement completely.

"I fully intend on getting him dressed. After the club, however, is a different matter entirely," Rebecca slowly ground out. She humphed and shut her door as well.

Kimaru tossed her hair back out of her face, smiling good naturedly. "Duo go to your room, I'll be there in about ten minutes to help you." Duo gave her a pout-y look, but did as he was told.

"C'mon Trowa. Those clothes are begging to get out of your bag and onto your body," Kimaru said, pulling him towards his room.

O.o (Say what?)

Quatre was bored. After three hours of playing computer games, reading, and playing his violin, he could only come up with one thing to do. Stare at the ceiling.

Just as he was beginning to find constellations in the ceiling popcorn, Trowa and Kimaru burst in. Trowa was looking exausted and frazzled, while Kimaru looked exausted and excited at the same time. "C'mon, go get dressed and I'll do your make-up," Kimaru said, pushing him towards the bathroom.

When Trowa had gone, Kimaru plopped down on the bed next to Quatre. "So," she yawned, "Named any constellations yet?" Quatre blushed at being so accuratly judged. "Um, only one. That grouping up in the corner, I call it Shinigami's scythe."

"Ya know, I kinda does look like Deathscythe Hell's weapon," Kimaru said softly. She sat up and looked down at Quatre. "It's nice to have more people to trust then just us," she smiled.

Quatre smiled back. "Yes, it most certainly is." Kimaru turned away to look at her shoes. Quatre looked confused for a moment before he saw her shoulders tremble. He sat up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Kimaru looked up at him, startled by the contact. There was a single tear slipping down her cheek. She smiled weekly, "I kinda wonder about what would happen if we were stationed apart from each other for training like you guys, ya know? It's hard enough to keep them together here with me making them laugh. If we were apart at least Rebecca and Jerome would go crazy."

Quatre pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about a thing. As soon as we're done here, we're busting you five out with us." Kimaru giggled at hearing a phrase like 'busting out' coming frome Quatre's mouth.

Quatre grinned at her sudden change in mood. "Being with you five is like being strapped into a rollercoaster that's missing several wheels." He was rewarded with more laughter. "I think you're referring more to the passengers than the car. I know for sure that Adam's missing a few."

Just then they heard someone claring their throat. They looked up to find Trowa standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest, looking half amused and half pissed (don't ask me how he just does!).

The expression was just too much for the hugging pair and their sensitive state. They burst into laughter. Kimaru recovered first, wipping the tears of laughter from her face. She bounced off the bed and walked over to Trowa, getting a good look at his lanky form.

Trowa's outfit constisted of a tight grey shirt with a high neckline that hugged his torso like a second skin, semi-loose dark jeans, and a real leather trenchcoat. He plucked at the material of his silky grey shirt. "I still think the shirt is too small, Kima-chan," he murmured.

The look on Quatre's face, bug-eyed and drooling that it was, proved differently. No longerlaughing his ass off, he got off the bed and walked over to his lover. Gently, he twitched the shirt back into place marveling at how soft the material felt under his manicured hands. "No, it's purfect."

Kimaru smiled at the two boy's reaction to the clothes she had picked. She tugged on Trowa's arm to get his attention. "C'mon, let me do your make-up so I can go!"

She decied to keep it simple for Trowa, a coat of 'sierra' lip gloss and some eyeliner. "Gots to go get Duo ready, now. Don't **do** anything. If you mess up your make-up before we get there, I'll kill you," she glared at them both, then walked out of the room.

When she entered Duo and Heero's room she found Duo staring at the celing. "Ten minutes my ass! It was more like twenty!" he complained. Kimaru silenced him by kissing him firmly on the lips. She pulled back and smirked at him. "Take off everything," she ordered. "Strip."

O.o--- (say what?)

"Hey, Adam, let's head down to the girls dorms to bug Yuriko," Jerome suggested. "She should be ready by now." Adam shrugged his acceptance. The twosome navigated the back hallways around vid-cameras to the elite's female hallway.

When they reached the hallway, Jerome pounded on Yuriko and Kimaru's door. No one answered. "Damn, they're prolly still getting ready," he grumbled.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Like, are you sure? I mean, doesn't it, like, take us longer than them, ya know, usually," asked uncertainly. It had take the two about fourty-five minutes to pick out their own outfits. Jerome and Adam were wearing matching baggy black pants, and wife-beaters. The only difference between them were the button down over shirts they were wearing. Jerome had decided on a black shirt with a red dragon design. Adam had a midnight blue shirt with tribal designs on it.

Then, without knocking, Jerome opened the door and walked in, immediately followed by Adam. What he found made him wish he hadn't.

Heero was sitting on the bed, the covers rumpled to cover Jerome's view of him from the waist down, showing nothing but the hem of his shirt. His back was turned to them upon opening, but considering the noise Jerome and Adam made upon entering, he turned his head to give them a glare.

"Where's Riko, and for that matter why the hell are you-" Jerome began. Then in mid-sentence, Yuriko popped up in front of Heero…between his legs. "Hey guy's, what's up?" she asked, giving them a small smile of confusion.

Jerome's jaw dropped in shock. "What are you **doing**?" he asked in a scandalized tone of voice. Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Jerome, why else do you think I'd be down on my knees like this?"

Jerome saw red. He shifted his gaze back to Heero. "You have gone to far, man! Making her do that to you is sick!" he fumed.

Heero narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't know what your saying." At that Adam laughed and added his own comment. "She's sucking you off like a-"

A loud gasp cut him off as Yuriko stood up, crossed the room and slapped Jerome across the face. "You pervert! I'm ashamed to be related to you!" Jerome felt his now red cheek in stunned. "**I'm** the pervert? _You_ are the one deep throaghting the psycho pilot over there!"

Heero stood up and walked over to the feuding siblings. He was, in fact, fully clothed, his leather pants slung low on his hips. "For your information, Jerome, I was putting Heero's boots on," Yuriko said through clenched teeth, "I don't suckpeople off, I'm not like you." Adam laughed at her retort. "She told you!"

Yuriko pointed a finger at Adam, though her gaze still rested on her brother. "Say one more thing and I will challenge you to the death." With that said she shoved both boys out the door and locked it behind them.

She turned to Heero and smiled. "So…let's put these boots on." A minute later Heero was fully dressed. His outfit was perfect for him. Yuriko picked her leather jacket up off the bed and handed it to him. "Mm-hmmm! Come here, sexy, and let's see if we can make you look more feminine." "Hn."

----- . ----- In Rebecca's room ----- O.o -----

"Quit _whining_, Wufei! I think you look great," Rebecca laughed, giving her lover a hug from behind. He was back in his clothes from Hot Topic.(as a refresher) His hair was once again pulled back with two skull and cross bone pins. His semi-tight black shirt had bright silver zippers all over it. The skirt he had on was a blue/black pleated and belted 'horror'. As it had in the store, it rode low on his hips showing off a strip of his smooth tan stomach. Rebecca had also donated a studded collar and knee-high boots with almost no heels to his outfit.

"I don't see how you can wear things like this, onna," sighed, his defeat obvious in his tone. He was, however, glad that the big clunky heaps of leather and rubber Rebecca called shoes were easy to walk in. "It's injustice!" he growled, angrily. "I despise this thing," he said pulling at the skirt.

"First off, it's not a 'thing', it's a skirt, second you look dead sexy in it, and third if you don'' wear it I won't have sex with you for a month, **onna**!" Rebecca smirked.

Wufei stopped to think about it. "Fine, woman," he finally relented. "But I had better get damn good sex out of this." Rebecca put her arm around his waist. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Wufei grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

----- . ----- 6:50pm In Yuriko and Kimaru's room ----- O.o -----

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Quatre. Kimaru held up her cell phone. "We call a cab. Or we could walk if you're the masochistic kind," she smirked. Trowa shook his head exasperatedly as his lover blushed slightly.

"Hey, I know someone who can get us there!" cried Duo. Everyone turned to stare at him. He grinned and held up the business card he got from the cabbie. "On the card it says he works the downtown area on weekend nights. Think," he paused and looked at the card, "John will want to give a bunch of rambunctious teenagers a ride?"

Kimaru plucked the card out of his hand. "It's worth a shot," she said. She quickly dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. Finally, he answered. "Hey, John? This is a friend of the girls from St.Benedictine's. We need a ride to Club Bang. Is that okay? Cool! See you in ten," she hung up. "Let's do this," she smiled evilly.

----------------------------------

**Original Chapter 17 Authoress' notes**

Alright, before anyone starts biting my head off, please realize that I have not seen a computer in nearly 13 days. I have been away on forced vacation writing the next chapter especially for you guys. See how long it is? I had to get my **Auntie Tinkerbell** to **_beta_** for me. That and I had 2 papers due on Wednesday and on Friday. Cut me some slack people! Also on a side note I have finally gotten **my **computer out of storage hopefully these next few chapters will run more smoothly than usual…

Tenshi no Mugen 

P.S. Review or else.

**Original Interlude I Authoress' notes**

Alright first off, only one person reviewed. ONE PERSON! The other two were from the co-writer! However since the one person asked, I posted. Anyone else reading this better be happy! Also, SPRING BREAK! All this week I have been at the beach. And my flute quartet got a Superior rating at State on Monday! Anyway, **please** send me any thoughts, comments, praise, flames, I don't care, **_please_**!

Tenshi no Mugen 

P.S. Review or _else_.

**Original Chapter 18 Authoress' notes**

Alright, I know it's kinda short, but come on! You people only reviewed twice since I last posted! Those people, however, are the best ever in my opinion! And do you know why? Because they took two seconds to give me a piece of their minds! Does any one else do that? Noooooo. Well, if you want to see more, give me feedback! It's not hard just hit the scroll button and press the button labeled 'GO'. I await your answers, comments and questions.

Tenshi no Mugen 

P.S. _Review_ or **else**.


	10. You'll Find Me in the Club

Chapter 10

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

Warning: Boys learning to dance like hoes!

-Previously-

Kimaru plucked the card out of his hand. "It's worth a shot," she said. She quickly dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. Finally, he answered. "Hey, John? This is a friend of the girls from St.Benedictine's. We need a ride to Club Bang. Is that okay? Cool! See you in ten," she hung up. "Let's do this," she smiled evilly.

O.o--- (say what?)

"Hey, how are my favorite boarding school tomboys doing?" exclaimed John when he saw the group of ten standing in front of the main entrance. The pseudo-pilots gave incredulous looks at the five pilots.

"Thanks for coming to pick us up, Mr. John!" Quatre said, smiling. The rest echoed his gratitude. The cabbie just waved off the appreciation with a light-hearted grin. "No worries! It's never trouble ta help a mate escape _this_ prison," he told them. His attitude put them all at ease.

"By the way, feel free to call me Rhody. All my good mate's do," he informed the group. He opened the rear and side hatches to reveal two pull out seats, a four seater bench, and a three seater bench. "First to call dibbs gets the seat up front with me!"

----- . ----- Club Bang's Entrance ----- O.o -----

The Club's entrance was not exactly what one would have expected. In fact it looked rather much like a hole in the wall, certainly not a club. The only thing that proved it's popularity was the fact that a long line of teens, age sixteen and up, were standing out front waiting for a chance to get past the bouncer.

For a group of Elites, however, the 'waiting in line' thing didn't apply. Rebecca went straight up to the bouncer and flashed him a card with the words 'Elite VIP' emblazoned on the front. The tall heavily muscled bouncer nodded to the group and let them past with out a single word. The hundred or so kids who were patiently waiting in line shot the group angry looks.

Inside the club it was dark and a little warm. It smelled of sweat, cigarette smoke, pot, musky cologne, and cheap purfume. The lingering scents seemed to make the crowd on the dance floor all the more eager to rid themselves of their worries.

Jerome and Adam immediately headed over to the bar and began to flirt with some girls that were standing there. Yuriko offered an annoyed look to the back of their heads, but quickly started to ignore them. She lead the rest of them to the dance floor.

The music pulsed and weaved through the crowd, becoming one with all of the dancers. Yuriko grinned and pulled Heero out to a clear spot near the center of the floor. The strobe lights were flashing wildly, cutting the movements of the crowd into freeze-frame clicks. "Come _on_, Heero. Get into it!" Yuriko cajoled Heero, who just stood infront of her looking uncomfortable.

Rebecca seemed to be having the same problem as Yuriko. Wufei stood in front of her, his arms crossed and a froown on his face.

On the other hand, Kimaru and Duo looked as if they were hacing the time of their lives. Their bodies moved in time to the music and their moves were well syncopated.

Yuriko tried to het Heero to dance again. She mived her body closer toHeero's and lifted her hands into the air, causing the hem of her dress to rise a few inches. As if by magic, half the guys in the area turned to look at her with lacivous gleams in their eyes.

Heero glared at them until they turned away. Wufei walked over to Heero. "Won't it look a little suspicious, if two girls are dancing together?" he inquired. "Not at all!" Rebecca disagreed. Then to prove her point sh pulled Yuriko close to her. "Dance with me."

A new beat that was faster and louder started up. Rebecca leaned into Yuriko their hips moving together. Their bodies came closer together until they were pressed so tightly it looked like they were glued. Rebecca moved to placed her hands on Yuriko's hips, but was startled to find another pair of hands in that particular spot.

"This looks like fun. Mind if I join?" Kimaru purred seductively, as they all moved in time to the beat, grinding enough to put lovers to shame.

People around them began to stop dancing to watch them. Kimaru trailed her hands up and down Rebecca's side while Yuriko placed her hands around her neck.

"That," Duo said to Heero and Wufei, "has got to be the _hottest_ thing I have ever set eyes on." The two other boys ripped their gaze away from the girls to glare at him for a moment.

Wufei shook his head, unsure whether to be disgusted or arroused. "And they wanted us to dance like **that**?" he said incredulously. They continued to watch Yuriko and Kimaru roll their bodies against one another while Rebecca danced around them.

Heero watched for some time before looking down and walking away, mumbling something incoherantly. Oblivious to this Duo stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, _very_ hot indeed."

As the song ended, Yuriko ran off to find Heero. Rebecca, on the other hand, pulled Wufei into Yuriko's vacated space. Duo took up residence behind Kimaru just as another song started up. "Time for a free dance lesson, Wufei!" Rebecca yelled over the music. The song was one from Linkin Park's "Meteora" and it had a fast beat but a slow bass line.

"Wufei, can you hear the bass line?" Kimaru asked still rubbing her backside against Duo and passing her hands all over Rebecca's upper body.Wufei glared at her hands with a look that could melt Gundanium. "I'd have to be deaf _not_ to hear it, onna," he retorted, the malace of his glare apparent in his voice.

Kimaru, who was used to it, just brushed it off. "Well, bob in time with the beat," she instructed. Wufei complied, swaying from sided to side. Kimaru shot a pointed look at Rebecca. "I'm pretty sure **you** sould take it from here, 'Becca," she said slyly.

With that Kimaru abruptly turned back to Duo and began to move, almost liquidly smooth, through dance moves that smacked of a practiced dancer's skills.

Wufei turned to Rebecca, confused. "What'd she mean by **that**?" he questioned, beginning to panic. Rebecca sweatdropped, "Hehehehe! Um, ya know all that touching and stuff we did? Yeah, well…Ah, fuck it. Come 'ere." She pulled him closer and put her hands on his hips, running her hands over his well muscled body.

For a second Wufei was disconcerted by the sudden contact, but he quickly surmised the gist of it. As the DJ played another fast beat song, he began to get in to it. Using Kimaru and Rebecca as references, he spaced his legs apart to get a good balance. Then he brought his hands into play. Slightly hesatent at first, he traced patterns over the exposed skin of her back with gentle fingers.

Rebecca looked up into his eyes, staring deep into their black coloured depths. To Wufei it was like she was asking permission to take him further into the pulsating beat that wove its intricate pattern about them. Wufei smirked.

'If she wants to take it further then let's see it," he thought moving closer to her and leaning into the moves they made. Rebecca grinned ferally at his enthusiasm. "You asked for it, _onna_," she whispered, evilly. With that said she stopped holding back for Wufei's sake. Her hips rolled almost roughly against Wufei's and her hands traveled to places that made him blush.

"Now you look like you belong here," someone behind Wufei whispered into his ear. He turned to see Kimaru and Duo had closed in to join them.

Kimaru was getting closer to Wufei, touching like Rebecca and Yuriko were before. She wasn't as bad as Rebecca continued to be though. She managed to keep her hands within the torso region, but rebecca felt no restraint, even with present company.

Wufei needed to get out of there, preferably with Rebecca. "Hey, 'Becca? Let's go get a drink," Wufei said, pulling her of the dance floor. Rebecca smirked, slightly amused, but followed none the less.

Kimaru and Duo watched the overly horny Wufei lead a knowing Rebecca away. "Think they're gonna skip out, now?" Duo asked, as he nuzzled into Kimaru's neck from behind her. Kimaru giggled as Duo nipped at one of her spots. "No. Rebecca is pushing 'till he breaks, can't you tell? That's why we're helping." Duo grinned, "Oh! Well, I'm parched. Let's go get a drink." They, too, made their way off the dance floor.

----- . ----- O.o ----- . ----- O.O ----- . ----- o.O ----- . -----

O.o--- (say what?)

Yuriko was getting frustrated. Heero was not even budging from the bar. He just sat there drinking Sprite and glaring at the guys, who dared to look at him or Yuriko.

"Fine, ya know what? Screw you, Heero!" Yuriko yelled, slamming her glass down on the bar counter. "I'm going to have fun, with or without you!" She stormed off and a guy immediately intercepted her.

Heero watched as the guy ran his hand up and down Yuriko's body in a sensual way. Heero downed the rest of his Sprite and then looked at the guy with a growing hatred.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" Duo asked, slinging an arm around Heero's neck. Growling, Heero slung off his arm and stormed off towards Yuriko, who was now grinding with the guy, a huge grin on her face.

Duo gulped. "I think Heero's in his 'omae o korosu' mode," Duo said, watching Heero push people in his way roughly aside as he headed towards Yuriko.

"Holy shit!" Kimaru exclaimed as she caught sight of Yuriko on the floor. "This is gonna be good! I'm gonna order us some drinks for the occasion."

Kimaru turned back to the bar to catch the bartender's attention. "Hey, Jad, how's it goin'?" she asked, grinning. The handsome middle- eastern boy gave her a look that clearly said 'I know you well enough to be worried about your grin'. "It's okay... what about you?" Kimaru shrugged. "Good, can you get me 2 of the usuals?" she asked, slipping him a ten. Jad sighed and shook his head, grinning. "You're going to get me fired one day."

As Jad walked to the far end of the bar, Duo turned to Kimaru. "Uh, what's the usual that it can get him fired?" he questioned, moving his chair to face the crowd. He quickly scanned for Heero, finding him being blocked by some guys on his way to Yuriko, who was up front by the DJ booth, dancing her heart out.

"Here ya are, Kima. Sprite and ice," said Jad, plunking down two glasses in front of the pair. Duo turned back to the bar. Only to find Jad inspecting him curiously. "Hey Kima, who's your new friend?" he asked. To Duo he seemed a bit protective.

"Chill out, Jad. This is my new squeeze! You know how few and far between those are," Kimaru said, sipping on her drink and watching Heero push one guy away and saunter towards Yuriko.

''Yeah, but this is the only the second girl I've seen you with and the first squeeze you've had since that Matt guy," Jad pointed out. Duo shot him a glare before tasting his drink.

'Whoa! That's a little bitter for Sprite,' he thought drinking a little more deeply. "Vodka? We're getting liquored up?" he whispered. '' Shh! Look, Heero made it to the front with out getting molested!" she pointed to where Heero and Yuriko were.

----- . ----- front of the dance floor ----- O.o -----

Heero was practically seeing red. The sight of Yuriko grinding with some other baka was driving him into a course of action he normally wouldn't resort to. He was going to attempt to dance.

Heero strategically placed himself two feet away from Yuriko and the jerk-off she was dancing with. He then awkwardly began to sway from side to side struggling to find a beat that would match the rhythm of the song. Yuriko still hadn't seen him because back was to him. The horny idiot she was dancing with, however, was watching his every move.

"Hey, babe. Wanna join us?" the guy called to Heero over the thumping base. Yuriko finally looked over her shoulder and smiled to find Heero there. It was an inviting sort of smile that beckoned him to the challenge.

Heero turned his cobalt blue eyes to the boys'. "If you don't mind," he replied demurely, carefully pitching his voice higher. The idiot motioned him forward. "I'm kind of new at this."

The baka laughed. "Well, you're doing pretty good for a beginner. Follow our lead and I'm sure you'll get it." With that said Yuriko pulled Heero close to her and began to rub her hands over his stomach and hips.

Heero copied her movements a bit awkwardly at first, but then began to get into it. Yuriko hid a laugh as she watched Heero, who had NO rhythm, try to move his hips to the beat. The worst part about it was that he thought he looked pretty good. It was obvious by the smug look on his face.

----- o.O ----- O.O ----- O.o -----

Back on the floor, Rebecca and Wufei paused in their dancing to see Heero's poor attempt at dancing. Wufei immediately widened his eyes in shock as he watched, while Rebecca watched in amusement. "Well, at least he's trying to dance," she said between laughs. "You're crazy, onna. Even I'm not that bad," Wufei muttered.

----- o.O ----- O.O ----- O.o -----

Meanwhile, both Adam and Jerome sat on a couch in the VIP section surrounded by hot girls. No surprise there.

"Yeah, girl, you fine honey," Jerome grinned and said as a girl shook her boobs in his face. Adam, who was sitting beside him, was in a similar position.

Just then, girl wearing a mini-skirt sauntered by. Adam grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he sat her on his lap. "You're staying here now."

Finally, the girl shaking her boobs moved to one side. Jerome scanned the dance floor, but when as his eyes came to rest on his baby sister he choked at what he saw. Right in the middle of the floor was Heero and Yuriko. Heero was laying on his back while Yuriko straddled him, basically giving him a lap dance... in front of everyone!

"Adam, damn man, tell me I'm seeing things!" Jerome moaned, pointing to the pair on the floor. Adam followed his gaze to Heero and Yuriko. And stared. "What have they been smoking?" Jerome rolled his eyes and got off of the couch. "Get your ass up, brainless one. I think we need to have a chat with my sis."

-------(Dun dun dun!)-------

"Damn! And I thought I was bad!" laughed Kimaru as she downed another Sprite and 'ice'. Duo was staring at the perfect soldier, trying to figure out when he got his soul back.

Kimaru looked down at her watch. 11:47 PM. The way things are going we might have to beat an early retreat. Jerome was not the type to let his darling baby sister dance like that, especially with Heero.

"Jerome is gonna flip when he sees this," Kimaru said idly. "In that case: Kimaru, we have a problem," Duo pointed out at the floor. Kimaru followed his gaze to find two figures making their way towards Heero and Yuriko.

Suddenly, one of the figures turned towards her, revealing himself as Jerome. "Shit. Duo?" "Yeah?" "Go get the rest of the gang. My prediction of a short night is about to come true," said grimly. With a languidness that belied her inner tension, she stood up and stretched. "We're prolly gonna need everyone we've got to seperate the two."

Duo grinned at her, the perfect picture of cocky self-confidence. "So this could get very intersting," he surmised. Kimaru returned his grin, then flicked his nose. "Yes, now get goin'!" He winked at her and hopped down off of his bar stool. "Back in a flash!" And with that he left, weaving quickly through the dancers on the floor.

Kimaru spun back towards Adam and Jerome, her grin turning feral. "It's about time for an ass-kickin'." She made her way to Jerome and Adam. Just as she was about to pounce on Jerome she heard him say, "I haven't seen Kima around her, have you? If she catches us trying to pick a fight with the psyco-pilot she'll kill us."

Kimaru's ey twitched. She leaned forward and sid in his ear, "You don't know how right you are." Jerome nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. "Shit!" he exclaimed stumbling back into Adam. "Yeah, that's exactly what your deep in right now."

Kimaru pointed to the dancing forms of Yuriko and Heero. "See them? They're not doing anything but dancing." Jerome peaked over at them. "Oh, yeah? Then why does he have his hand up her skirt?" he growled. Kimaru followed his gaze to where Heero's hand was and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! It's not like you haven't done the same thing." "Yeah, but I'm not a virgin, which my sister is last time I checked, and I'm sure as hell not a psyco pilot who was going to kill her." Kimaru wisely decided not to mention that Yuriko wasn't a virgin anymore, though it was her only ammuntion.

Jerome stormed past her, ready and willing to kill. "Damn, I was hoping to hold him off a while longer," Kimaru pouted. "Duo, where the hell are you?"

----- o.O ----- O.O ----- O.o -----

Yuriko was having a blast. Dancing was one of her favorite things to do and teaching Heero just made it better. Then she looked up just in time to watch Jerome stomp up to her. She quickly got up and pulled Heero up with her. "Jerome? What do you want?" she asked, gulping.

Jerome's response was raising a fist. Heero immediatley took up a fighting stance as well. "Heero!" Yuriko shrieked. Heero turned just as Jerome's fist came in contact with his face, knocking him off his feet.

"Dammit, Jerome, stop being an asshole!" Kimaru yelled, pulling him back. "You can't blame them for doing the same thing you were with five other girls!" Jerome glared at her. "Oh, yes I can!"

Wham! Heero, who had taken the opportunity to stand up, landed a punch right in Jerome's jaw. Jerome touched his lip, which was now bleeding and looked at it. "Oh, it's on now, you cross dressing freak!" he yelled rushing at him.

Before he had taken two steps Yuriko stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Heero. "Stop being an over-protective asshole, Jerome! So what if I'm with Heero? I'm not a little kid anymore and I think you need to recognize that!"

"No," began Jerome, "I think you need to come back to reality. This isn't some perfect little world where you can blow the school and go home with your sweetheart. This is war. And we all need to start acting like it."

Finally, the rest of the gang showed up. Duo hugged Kimaru from behind. "So, What'd I just miss?"

------------------------------------

**Original Chapter 19 Authoress' notes**

Ahhhhhhh!(Real Monsters!) Just kidding. I gots a new reader, **and **she reviewed! Nakita, suki da! Since she reviewed I decided to get on the ball and start writing. Yay, someone reviewed other than my co-writer! Hope ya'll like the first part of 'At the club' 'cause I worked really hard on typing it. 'Bye!

Tenshi no Mugen 

P.S. _Review_ or **else**.

**Original Chapter 20 Authoress' notes**

Sorry, it took so long. I found out on May 2nd during lunch that my friend died the previous night from his brain cancer. I had some of this typed, but I just couldn't sit still to finish it. Now that I have though, I wish for you to enjoy it and everything else you do. Life is to short to do the shit you hate for no reason.

Tenshi no Mugen


	11. Painful Goodbye, Annoying Hello

Chapter 11

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

Previously-

"Stop being an over-protective asshole, Jerome! So what if I'm with Heero? I'm not a little kid anymore and I think you need to _recognize_ that!"

"No," began Jerome, "I think **you** need to come back to reality. This isn't some perfect little world where you can blow the school and go home with your sweetheart. This is war. And we **all **need to start acting like it."

Finally, the rest of the gang showed up. Duo hugged Kimaru from behind. "So, what'd I just miss?"

O.o--- (say what?)

One very tense cab ride and walk later, the ten of them walked warily up the stairs to the North Entrance. Unfortunately, Rhody was indisposed by the time they wanted to leave so they had to make do with someone else. A certain someone else who was going to die horribly for dumping them on the side of the road. Apparently Heero and Jerome trying to kill each other was dangerous in a car.

"Okay, that was fucked up. Just because your **idiot** brother and your **retarded** boyfriend are at each others throats _doesn't_ mean he had to throw us all out of the car," Rebecca complained, shooting a dirty look at the two boys.

The trouble had started off with Heero kissing Yuriko on the cheek in the cab, which resulted in Jerome making a rude comment. _That_ resulted in Heero glaring at Jerome, who in turn glared at Yuriko. To spite him she hugged Heero close to her, who ended up groping her. Needless to say Jerome didn't take _that_ to well. He damn near **leaped** across Trowa, Duo, and Yuriko to get to him.

After the fight started, the driver decided he wouldn't get paid enough for this and dumped them on the closest corner. It was lucky for them that they weren't that far from the school, otherwise another fight would have undoubtedly broken out.

"Feel free to beat them up whenever you want. _I'm_ tanning their hides after the mission tomorrow," Yuriko replied, her voice conveying her annoyance.

Finally, the group reached the top of the stairs, but before they could fan out to their rooms Kimaru stopped them. "Can we get in some last minute planning before the mission tomorrow? I don't want to send Yuriko and Heero into the core with a bomb and a headphone **Jerome** controls knowing he's mad at the both of them."

Heero, Yuriko, and Jerome turned to glare at her, but behind their backs Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Rebecca, and even Wufei were nodding, almost frantically. Adam, on the other hand, just stood there looking dumb. Emboldened by her silent backers, Kimaru crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at the three firmly. "Don't make me turn it into an 'Assassins Anonymous' meeting," she threatened. Jerome and Yuriko actually cracked a smile at the comment, though Heero looked as unmovable as always.

"You are quite welcome to use our room as neutral ground to discuss this, but we _do_ need to get out of the hall," Quatre offered. With that everyone was ushered inside.

"About this 'meeting', are you sure it's not a '**Hoe's** Anonymous' thing?" Jerome muttered sarcastically, taking a seat at the spinning desk chair.

Yuriko punched a pillow on Trowa's bed where she had just sat down and glared at her brother. "You have gone too far, bro!" she screamed, and then launched herself at Jerome, only to be held back by Wufei and Trowa.

Jerome rolled his eyes, but scooted back none the less. "Um, excuse me, but I wasn't the one letting some guy feel all over my privates." Yuriko growled at him. "Yeah, you let some girl do it to you instead!"

A long and uncomfortable silence filled the room. Adam suddenly chuckled. "Hey, so why don't you guy's kiss and make up?" he snickered. "Shut up, Adam!" They both yelled in unison.

Kimaru snorted, half out of disgust, half out of humor. "That'd be incest." Duo made a face. "No, not incest. Twincest!" The rest of the room began to look a little green at that thought.

"Hmmm… Twincest. That sounds like the name of a porno!" Adam laughed, sitting down next to Quatre on his bed. "_Shut_ **_up_**, Adam!" everyone yelled.

Rebecca sighed. "This isn't accomplishing anything. Since Quatre's too nice to say it and Trowa never says anything, allow me to say what their thinking. Everybody, get the hell out! We all need sleep before tomorrow, so we'll talk about this then."

"Uh, the making up thing may not be working, but we **really** need to go over our plan for tomorrow," Yuriko paused for a moment to look at the clock, "scratch that, _today_." Everyone else followed her gaze to the clock. Indeed it was past one o'clock.

Kimaru shrugged. "So what? We're gonna attack later this afternoon anyways. If we sleep now we can go on as planned.

Everyone except Yuriko agreed. "Something just doesn't seem right," she mumbled. Wufei snarled at her. "You're being paranoid, woman!" Yuriko glared at him. "I am **not** being paranoid… but I know you think I am."

After hearing that, the rest of the group chuckled, said goodnight, and headed to their separate rooms. Jerome and Adam used the Arena to get to their rooms so as not to alert the cameras of their presence.

The pair of friends walked on in silence until Jerome finally exploded. "I don't _want_ her **doing** this mission! **_Especially_** not with him," he exclaimed vehemently. Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Jerome looked at him incredulously. "You _want_ to do this mission with **them**? I don't trust them anymore than I can beat all 5 of them in a mech battle single handedly!"

Adam gave him a knowing look. "I think you mean you don't trust _him_. Like, uh, why don't you like Heero?" Jerome looked straight ahead. "Cause he is probably gonna be like every other man in the universe and break her heart."

"That's normal. It's bound to happen sooner or later," then he chuckled. "Twincest. He he he!" Jerome rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah right, man. I still say there's some funky shit going on up in here."

-----o.O ----- Yuriko and Kimaru's room ----- O.o -----

For once everyone was holed up in their _own_ rooms. Kimaru for example was asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Yuriko snorted and rolled her eyes at her roommate and (dare I say it?) friend. After taking a shower, she sat down at her desk and booted up her PC.

"I don't trust Oz for a second. If we wait for that window of opportunity, who knows what will happen?" she muttered to herself as she began to check the Oz databases.

After hacking into the mainframe, she browsed around for a while, almost lulled to sleep by the gentle whirring of her machine.

All of a sudden her eyes opened wide and she gasped at what she read. "Holy shittin' kittens!" she cursed, printing of the previously encrypted info. "Kima, wake up! Get up, right now! It's an emergency," she yelled, shaking Kimaru violently.

Kimaru mumbled something and then rolled over on her side. Yuriko caught a faint whiff of alcohol on her breath and cursed all the more. Deciding to forget her she scrambled out of the room and headed straight for Heero and Duo's room. "Wake _up_!" she shouted.

Heero and Duo both bolted upright in bed. Heero had his gun trained on her head as well. "What is it? Who died?" Duo asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. Yuriko waved the papers furiously. "You guys need to get out of here, **_now_**!"

Heero snatched the papers out of her hands and quickly read them, his face becoming harder. He looked at Yuriko and nodded. He turned to Duo and handed him the papers. "Pack your things. We're leaving." He then turned and went to wake the others.

After reading the papers, Duo raised his eyebrows. "Well, guess they've caught on to us," he said lightly. "I can't believe it took them this long to figure out we're not girls. Heh!" he laughed. "Oz is stupid. So they are ordered to kill the five of us and relocate the five of you."

Yuriko nodded dejectedly to him. "Yeah. We'll do all in our power to help you guys though. We'll be kind of like spies or double agents or something." She watched Duo throw all of his clothes in a duffle bag. Just as he finished Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei come in, all looking gravely serious.

"Heero explained it to us. Thanks for the warning," Quatre said softly. "How do we get out of here?" Heero asked. Yuriko walked over to the closet and pressed a panel of the wall. It opened to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Keep going down until you reach the outside which will take you to the garden. You can find your way from there," Yuriko said.

Wufei turned to Yuriko. "It's been a pleasure to work with the five of you. Give Rebecca my regards." He turned a walked down the stairs, his bag over one shoulder.

Quatre smiled a little. "We'll see you again, hopefully soon, Riko. Say bye to Kima for me," he requested, giving her a hug. Trowa gave her a brief nod and a small smirk before following his lover.

Duo smiled widely and chuckled. "Never thought. It would end like this, ya know?" he handed her a silver cross on a necklace. "Give this to Maru, would ya?" With that he left.

She was finally alone with him. "Heero," she said softly. He stepped up to her and gave her a brief kiss. "I'll come back for you," he said before leaving as well.

Yuriko watched as he seemed to melt into the shadows and disappear. When she could no longer see him, she sank to her knees, trembling from the sobs she was trying to hold back.

-------(To leave it here or not.)-------

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

-------(Nah, can't do that to ya!)-------

"Riko?" Kimaru's voice echoed through the room. Twenty minutes after Yuriko had left the room, she had pulled herself together enough to check the PC. "What the hell was she yelling about now?" she grumbled. After she read the unencrypted version of the message she started searching for Yuriko immediately.

The sound of sobs coming from the closet alerted Kimaru to Yuriko's location. Kimaru slipped into the closet to find Yuriko curled up on the floor in front of the passage out to the gardens. A cross of pure silver on a long link chain was laying next to her, but it's purity was nothing compared to the crystalline tears that dotted Yuriko's face.

Kimaru knelt before her, slowly gathering the distraught girl into her arms. "Shh! Hush, my friend. Don't worry about the boys. It'll be okay. Everything is gonna work out alright," she whispered, rocking Yuriko back and forth in her arms.

As Yuriko's tears ceased, Kimaru reached over and closed the passage. Yuriko, though still trembling slightly, picked up the cross and stood with Kimaru's help. "Duo said to give this to you," Yuriko said handing the necklace to her. Kima slipped the necklace over head. The cross hung near her bellybutton because the chain was so long. "Heero… said that he'd (sniffle) come back for me," she whispered. "Then he will," Kimaru stated with conviction. The two went back to there room to sleep off their sorrows.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O ----- -----

O.o--- (say what?)

"The mother fucker that runs this maggot infested hell hole is gonna get the shit beat out of him when I get my hands on him!" Jerome yelled. The five neo-pilots were currently on a shuttle that was transferring them from the Earth Sphere, which had been their home for three years, to a special institution on L1 made for kids like them to train and specialize in war tactics and piloting mobile suits. Unfortunately they didn't know which one or even where on L1 it was.

"It's just like the fuckers to just ship us off like this without so much as a warning!" he continued to rant, rattling the chains on his wrists as he spoke. All five of them had been restrained 'for their own safety'. It was more like for the safety of the shuttle crew.

"Well, at least they, like, let us pack our equipment and stuff…" said Adam, who was chained between Jerome and Rebecca. "And they didn't strip search us like they did for Los Angeles." Everyone stared at him for a minute. "What?" he asked.

Kimaru and Rebecca broke up laughing. "You (giggle) were strip searched? (snort!)" Kimaru gasped out, wiping tears from her eyes. "I always knew you were queer, Adam," Rebecca said.

The doors in front of them that led to the cockpit hissed open, revealing a pale woman with short dark hair and a tall man with long white blonde hair. "Sorry for the abrupt change in location. You were in danger at the boarding school. The Gundam Pilots had been spotted in the area, albeit in disguise. One of our contacts at the airport informed us of the possibility yesterday," the man said airily.

"And where are we being moved _to_? Sir," asked Yuriko, adding the 'sir' as an afterthought. "A secure location. We will arrive in 15 minutes." With that said the two went back into the cockpit.

"Allow me to be the first to say," began Kimaru, "this whole setup sucks major ass!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The room lapsed into silence as everyone pondered what might happen. That is, until Jerome decided to speak up.

"I propose a bet. The terms should be that the person and/or persons who get highest up in ranks before we are pulled out gets one thing from each of the losers. Winners choice, of course," Jerome smirked confidently.

"But for you that could be translated as sexual favors. I think we should ban that unless the loser agrees," protested Kimaru. Rebecca and Yuriko nodded their agreement, fervently.

Adam grinned, "Alright, I'm in!" Rebecca rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "I plan on getting you back for that virgin comment a few days ago," Adam said, unperturbed by the glare his cousin was giving him.

Rebecca smirked at Adam. "Fine, I'll do it. But only 'cause I'm going to prove I'm better than you, oh mighty brainless one," she conceded. Kimaru nudged Rebecca and laughed. "Yeah, I'm in, too. It'll be worth seeing the boys' faces when one of the babes wins!" she said. Both girls snickered and high-fived.

Jerome turned to Yuriko. "Well, baby sis? Are you up for it?" Yuriko grinned. "You guys already know I'm gonna beat you. You're just wasting your time trying."

Kimaru pumped her fist in the air as far as the chain would allow. "This is gonna be so cool! The guys would love this if they were here!"

At the mention of the guys, Rebecca and Yuriko became somber. "I miss Wufei," Rebecca whispered. "Wufei was a pompous pig," Adam said cheerfully.

"I miss Heero. He was the first person to ever know me – intimately," Yuriko said softly. Jerome rolled his eyes. "He's the only one who _will_ know you intimately. I can't believe you allowed him do **that** to you." Jerome tried to do a Confucius imitation. "Virginity is like a bubble. One prick, all gone!" "Well, why don't you stop being a prick and shut up!" Yuriko exclaimed.

It was at this point that the blonde haired man walked back into the room. He raised his eyebrow and gave each of them a warning glance. His gaze settled on Yuriko and Jerome. "You're the twins, I presume?" he asked. Jerome gave him a weird look. "No, we just look alike," he said sarcastically.

"Who're you?" Rebecca asked. The man flipped his hair casually over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "I am Zechs Marquise." An unnerving silence filled the shuttle as the five of them digested this information with much confusion.

"Sex! Your name is sex!" Jerome yelled. The five friends burst out laughing. Adam snickered. "Sex. You sick freak."

A twitch began in Zechs' left eye. "No, my name is **Zechs**. Zechs with a 'z'." Adam looked at him incredulously. "So your name is Zex? It sounds like a Russian trying to say sex. Are you Russian?"

Zechs' eye twitch was slowly getting worse. "My nationality is none of your concern. What should be your concern is who I am."

"But you already told us your name is Zechs Marquise," Jerome pointed out. "And forgive me for saying, but that's not very intimidating yet."

Zechs' elegantly arched his eyebrow, having caught the amendment of his statement. "For all of your rude comments you are rather astute," he observed.

Jerome preened, for the first time making eye contact with the girls. To his surprise, he could see the thinly veiled fear in Rebecca's eyes, his sisters' tense body, and Kimaru's clenching and unclenching fists. The signs of a major player in the fucked up war for peace were evident in their body language. Otherwise their masks would never have slipped.

Jerome turned back to face Marquise, his preening look never wavering. On the inside though he was hurriedly thinking of where he had heard Zechs' name before. "I try."

Zechs' took a step closer to Jerome, staying just out of reach of the chains. "Then _perhaps_ you will find yourself compelled to try **harder**?"

At this, Jerome remembered one of St. Benedictine's retarded training videos. The one with a certain general named Marquise. "Yes, sir. I believe I will, sir," his cocky attitude still in place, but his language becoming more precise.

"Hahahaha!" Zechs laughed, "It's about time we had a recruit with balls! I will have to keep an eye on all of you, especially after the reports that came from your headmaster and teachers." Kimaru looked suspicious. "Reports?"

Zechs nodded. "Yes. Since I am now your commanding officer, I needed your reports to know more about you five." The neo-pilots glanced at one another. Apparently the charade was still on as he hadn't noticed their previous tension. Their masks were now firmly back in place.

"Under my command the five of you will train extensively to reach our goals," Zechs continued. "Do you know what our goal is?" he asked.

Yuriko grinned. "Victory!" "Over violence!" Jerome continued, smirking. Adam laughed and made a victory over violence sign with his fingers.

At which point Rebecca smacked him upside the head. "You know what that really looks like, right?" Adam's knowing grin assured her that he did. Yuriko gagged loudly at the same time as Kimaru giggle-snorted.

Zechs stared at the laughing, violent, and all-around fully laid back teens. It was a complete turn around in emotion in a matter of minutes.

Then he was hit in the head with a paper airplane, which stubbornly decided to stick in his hair. Zechs sighed in frustration, wondering where the paper came from in the first place. "Atten-HUT!" he barked, giving up on talking to the soldiers in a civilian setting. The teens immediately sat straight backed, chin up, eyes level and blank of all emotion.

Zechs instantly fell into his upper class general mode. "While victory may be one of OZ's many goals it is not the only goal. You 5 are to be given special training above your basics for one of the most important missions OZ has to offer."

Yuriko quickly saluted to Zechs to get his attention. "Sir, permission to speak freely, sir?"

Zechs nodded in approval. "Permission granted."

"Sir, we may have only had basic training at the hands of the instructors, but my team has extensive training in most other areas of combat, including the piloting of a mobile suit."

Zechs hid his surprise. "You mean to tell me that you five taught yourselves how to pilot Mobile suits?"

Yuriko nodded. "Yes, sir."

Zechs gave her a skeptical look. "When have you found the time and the programs to accomplish that?" he asked.

"Cadet Jerome is an adept computer engineer, and as for time," she hesitated for a moment, "We get bored very easily, sir."

Zechs looked thoughtful. "The five of you will be tested once we arrive at the Academy," he informed them. Then, having said all he needed to, he returned to the cockpit. Sitting in his seat, he turned to his companion.

Noin brushed a lock of her short purple hair out of her face as she looked up at Zechs. "Are they going to cooperate with us?"

Zechs looked out of the small window beside Noin's head. "They'll cooperate," he smiled. "In fact, I think they'll be the key to winning this war."

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

**Original Chapter 21 Authoress' notes**

I am putting an end to this chapter here. I got a laptop for my graduation and I haven't seen the light of day in hours 'cause I've been doing stuff on it and with my grad money.

On a different note, I'm getting to have quite a few chapters and MLC and I were wondering if we should condense them so there are two chapters per link. Review to tell me what you think.

Tenshi no Mugen

**Original Chapter 22 Authoress' notes**

Sorry it took so long, but I was kidnapped and held hostage in Tampa by my mother. I'm not kidding! I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing, my car, and my purse. I only got back this Monday and I had to make contact with the world so that my friends knew that I wasn't dead.

Anyways, next chapter I'm going to be answering reviews again, so if you have anything to say, SAY IT! Then I can answer, comment, and joke about it and make you people happy, got me? Cool, then I'll update again next Friday, hopefully.

Tenshi no Mugen


	12. And the Heat is On!

Chapter 12

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

Previously-

Noin brushed a lock of her short purple hair out of her face as she looked up at Zechs. "Are they going to cooperate with us?"

Zechs looked out of the small window beside Noin's head. "They'll cooperate," he smiled. "In fact, I think they'll be the key to winning this war."

O.o--- (say what?)

----- Three months later -----

"How in the eight levels of hell have they managed to pass every test we've thrown at them with more accuracy than all of our lieutenants and Drill Instructors combined if they've never had the official training!" raged Noin, practically pulling her hair out.

"Try not to be jealous that you are now the sixth highest score on the placement exams," Zechs responded from behind his martini. He was currently seated behind his desk with his legs propped up and looking completely un concerned.

"And I don't suppose the thought occurred to you that they could be working in conjunction with the pilots?" she reply angrily. She looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

Zechs sighed and put down his now empty glass. "Yes, Noin, the thought _has_ occurred to me. Several times, in fact. However, every time I have them bugged they talk about losing someone and they usually turn that particular conversation towards the Gundam pilots. I don't have anything conclusive because it only takes them an hour or so to find the bugs, but I believe that the pilots killed someone important to them," he surmised.

Noin, who had finally cooled down, pulled her uniform jacket down to smooth out the wrinkles. "Well, sir, what are we going to do about them?" she asked, still a little dubious.

Zechs smiled. "I think we should have them replace the Drill Instructors. Those DI's obviously don't deserve the money they are paid. I think we should put in someone who will…"

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

"C'mon, you little maggots! When I say move I mean today!" Jerome yelled at the cadets that were no older than he was. "Who're you lookin' at, you pussy?" Yuriko yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the group of cadets she and her brother were in charge of.

The twenty unfortunate teens the twins had been assigned were currently running in place, something they had been doing for the past half an hour.

"Okay," Jerome blew his whistle. "Go run five miles."

As the cadets started to comply, Yuriko stopped them. "No! Make it three!"

Jerome growled. "_No_! Five!"

"**Three**!"

The cadets looked confusedly back and forth between their twin DI's.

Jerome pushed his sister. "**_No_**! I said **five**, baka!"

Yuriko punched his arm. "And **I** said _three_, kuso atama!"

The cadets, not knowing what to do, just began to run, figuring that if they had to do five they might as well get started. They left the two quarrelling siblings, who were now rolling on the ground fighting.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

Kimaru, who had just handed off her cadets to her partner in instructing a.k.a. Rebecca, walked out of the entrance to the underground section of the base the neo-pilots were currently stationed at. She breathed in deeply to rid herself of the musty smell of the indoor shooting ranges.

The cadets she and Rebecca were in charge of weren't exactly brilliant, but then again if they were it would only conflict with the orders they were given. Considering they were only needed to follow orders, that would be a bad thing.

**/Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwo-Fwo-Fwoosh/ **Five cadets went sprinting past Kimaru at what looked like top speed, as if the hounds of Hell were on their trails. They were wearing the grey sweat suits that all cadets wore and the black arm band with a blue/red yin yang symbol on it.

"Of course! Who else but Riko and Jerome could scare their cadets so thoroughly?" Kimaru mused. "Maybe I should pop in on my favorite twins. Judging from the running, I'd say they're fighting again…" Kimaru's thoughts trailed of into mild amusement. She began to jog over to where she knew they would be.

"I said five, damn it!" yelled a male voice in the distance. "I said three!" came the feminine reply. Kimaru shook her head in disgust.

"Hey, you!" she yelled to the nearest cadet. He halted his mad dash and came to attention in front of Kimaru. After he saluted, Kimaru began to give him orders. "Stop the rest of the cadets and have them form a squad right here," she commanded. The cadet saluted once more and hurried off. As soon as the cadet was out of sight, Kimaru went up to the brawling siblings, took a deep breath, and yelled in her best DI voice, "Oh my God, it's Zechs in a thong bikini!"

The reaction was instantaneous. The twins stopped fighting and looked around. "What, where!" said Yuriko. Then she saw Kimaru looking down at them with an expression that was half amused, half annoyed. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops!" agreed Jerome as he pulled himself off the ground. He then pulled Yuriko up when she held up her arms for a lift, their fight almost completely forgotten.

"I came up to tell you guys that lunch is in fifteen and the cadets need to wash up. The higher ups are offering promotions today," Kimaru smirked, "But I might have to inform our dear Colonel Marquise that two of his newest DI's are acting below their rank."

Yuriko looked up sharply. "You wouldn't." Kimaru grinned at her evilly. "Oh, wouldn't I?" she gave Jerome a condescending look. "I think Jerome deserves it, even if you don't. I have yet to get him back for putting the blood-red hair dye in my shampoo."

Jerome held up his hands defensively. "Hey, at least it's almost gone now! Besides, you know you like it. Why else would you keep touching it up?"

Kimaru humphed. Then she turned to face the twins full squad of cadets at attention. "So, are you going to dismiss them or are they going to show up to lunch in their sweaty training clothes?" Jerome flicked her off before turning to the squad.

"Fall out to the showers. Full uniform is required for lunch. Squad, dismissed!" he yelled. The cadets scrambled for the stairs to the underground locker rooms.

"I think you two have managed to scare them in a record breaking five weeks," commented Kimaru. "Those cadets don't even know the _definition_ of the word scared," Yuriko countered. "Besides, Jerome's **face** is _much_ scarier than our attempt at being Drill Instructors!"

"I resent that remark!" retorted Jerome, "But not so much because _your_ face looks worse than **mine**!" Yuriko shot him a glare that could have melted titanium. "Why you-!" she began, advancing on him. Kimaru quickly stepped between the two, much to Jerome's relief. His sister may have been younger by a few minutes, but she sure could punch.

"Save it till after the promotions, 'kay? I heard that two of us are getting bumped up a bit," said Kimaru. Upon completing their testing, the neo-pilots had been given the rank of lieutenant as a complement to their new jobs. Next rank was captain, which would result in combat command of a wing of Vayeate or Mercurius class MS's.

As the three hurried toward their own quarters to get ready, Kimaru put an arm around Yuriko's sweaty, dirty shoulders conspiratorially. "Bet ya twenty bucks that me and you are the ones promoted!" she hissed. They parted as Kimaru began to leap down the stairs three at a time.

Yuriko gave her an amused look as she followed suit. "Don't play games with **me**, Kimaru. I've lived with you long enough to know that you only bet on a sure thing. So, who told you? Spill it!"

They reached their floor and Kimaru entered the pass code to let them through the door. Then she grinned widely at Yuriko. "Damn, you know me too well. I was shuffling through some papers on Zechs' secretary's desk, because she asked me to sort it for her while I was waiting to talk to our darling Colonel. There in the outbox was our promotion papers! We're going to be in command of a flight of Mercurius class MS's!"

Yuriko and Kimaru followed the passageways to the officers' quarters in the female section of the barracks. As they reached their room they had opted to share, Kimaru slid her card key in to the slot, waiting till the light showed green to push open the door.

Yuriko made a beeline for the bathroom and began to undress. "Hey, Kima? She yelled through the door. "Yeah?" came the muffled response. "How do our uniforms look?" she heard the closet open. "They're both pressed and all the accoutrements are in place. I did that last night after dinner," Kimaru replied. Yuriko sighed in relief and entered the shower.

Two minutes later she walked out, wrapped in a towel. As she dried off, she noticed that Kimaru's hair was wet as well. "I'm guessing you had a shower before you came to get us?" she commented. Kimaru nodded and continued to gather socks, dress shoes, and hair ties for the both of them.

When Yuriko finished drying and getting her underwear on, Kimaru already had her uniform on and her hair pulled back into a bun. "C'mon, Riko! The lunch starts in five minutes! If we're late to promotion, they'll give it to Rebecca and Jerome."

After that comment it didn't even take a minute for Yuriko to get completely ready. "Well?" she grinned, walking past Kimaru to the door. "Don't just stand there, we have a lunch to get to!" Kimaru shook her head and followed.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

O.o--- (say what?)

Jerome looked at Adam, who was hanging his spoon from his nose. "You're a brainless retard," Jerome deadpanned, shaking his head.

"Which is why he's not being promoted," Rebecca said, smirking a little, "And we just might, if Yuriko and Kimaru don't show up in the next minute."

Adam's spoon dropped as he turned to his cousin in surprise. "Like, how do you know?" he asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm a genius. It's all up here," she said in a serious tone, tapping her temple. Jerome raised an eyebrow at her obvious rip-off of him. "Excuse me, but **_I_** was the one who told you about that."

At which point Yuriko and Kimaru came barreling in the room at full speed. They dashed down the isle and up the stairs to the lower dais, where Captains, first and second Lieutenants, and the rest of the DI's and sat. The upper dais was reserved for officers with the rank of Major and above.

As soon as they were seated Kimaru, who was breathing a little faster than normal, grinned at the disgruntled boys and girl. "Hey! (pant, pant) Waz up?"

Adam and Jerome stared at the two out of breath girls, whose uniforms weren't mussed in the least. Rebecca on the other hand was growling in aggravation. "How in the eight levels of hell did you shower, dress, and get here in ten minutes!" Rebecca hissed.

Yuriko leaned forward so she could see Rebecca around her brother. "In my opinion, a better question would be: how did my darling brother, Jerome do it?" Yuriko whispered in a smug conspiratorial voice.

Jerome glared at her. "You can ask, but I won't answer." Adam looked between the three glaring teens in slight confusion. Finally, he sighed, shook his head and resumed hanging his spoon from his nose.

When Yuriko and Rebecca had finally cooled down, Zechs and Noin arrived at the mess hall. "Atten-hut!" cried the soldier at the door. As everyone stood to recognize them, the two Oz officials walked to their table on the upper dais and sat. "As you were," said Zechs. The moment everyone was seated, Zechs began to speak.

"It has been brought to my attention that under the direction of our newest DI's, the incoming recruits' scores have had a ten percent increase in accuracy and speed. Two of these DI's have gone above and beyond what was required of them and shown skill and competence in all that they have done." At this Rebecca and Jerome sent glares in Adam's direction. "It is with great pride that I promote these two upstanding young ladies to the rank of Captain and wing co-leaders of the twenty best Vayeate pilots we've got. Yuriko Williams, Kimaru Azuma, would you please come to the front?

Yuriko shot her brother and Rebecca a grin, to which he sent his most venomous glare. She then followed Kimaru to the front of the upper dais. Both Yuriko and Kimaru walked to the front with their heads held high and eyes full of pride. Once they reached the front, they stood side by side. Zechs shook their hands and presented each of them with hand-sized gold-plated plaques.

"You have made me very proud today," he whispered to them. Yuriko looked a little surprised at his comment, but Kimaru grinned covertly at him. "Then we shall look forward to tomorrow!" Zechs allowed a small smile to grace his lips in return.

The two captains reseated themselves in their chairs and shot smug looks at Jerome, Adam, and Rebecca. "Looks like we're winning that bet!" snickered Kimaru. Jerome growled in anger and frustration, while Rebecca pointedly ignored them.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

After lunch, Yuriko and Kimaru were summoned to Zechs' office to receive their orders and rank bars. On the way, though, they were waylaid by Lt. Col. Noin Both new Captains looked mildly surprised and skeptical to see her blocking their path. Kimaru's thoughts, however, were anything but.

'Just smile and keep going, Yuriko, don't do anything to piss her off, please?' she desperately thought, practically dragging Yuriko towards Zechs' door. "Hello, **Captains**." Kimaru sighed internally. 'Too late.'

Yuriko nodded briefly. "Lieutenant Colonel. Excuse us," she respectfully dismissed her. Kimaru nearly danced in relief. "Just a moment of your time ladies, if I may?" Noin pressured. Kimaru's hopes dropped again.

The two meekly followed the higher ranking officer to her own office next to Zechs'. She shut the door behind them. "I know there's something different about you five," she began, looking between the two girls menacingly.

Yuriko and Kimaru exchanged glances. "Uh, whatever," Yuriko said, giving up on the façade of respect. Kimaru raised an eyebrow, her expression as deadpan as Yuriko's.

Noin slammed a fist onto her desk, sending papers flying and pens jumping. "Zechs might think the five of you are so perfect," Noin hissed, "but I know that you've been helping the Gundam pilots." She was practically snarling at them.

The two Captains finally gave up trying to hold back there amusement. "Oh, yeah, 'cause you know the Pilots were just dying to fight pilots that were faster and more accurate then the last few," Yuriko snorted. "Absolutely! They were getting bored with the last ones," Kimaru added, smirking at the snarky woman.

"One of these days you're going to slip up and give yourselves away. And you can be sure that I'll be there to watch you fall," Noin informed them, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Kimaru looked at her nails, a bored look on her face. "Right. Whenever we're about to "slip up" we'll make sure you are the first one to know."

Noin regarded the duo with a certain amount of acerbity. "You two think you're the best, don't you?" she sneered.

"Uh, correction!" Yuriko said, beginning to look annoyed. "We **are** the best." Kimaru gave her a thumbs up. "Damn straight!" Kimaru grinned cheerfully.

"I will kill you before this is all over," Noin said calmly.

Yuriko snorted. "Another idle death threat," she snickered. "God only knows my day isn't complete without someone threatening to end my life." Both she and Kimaru headed for the door. "See ya around, Lt. Col. Noin," Kimaru smirked as they exited the room.

Standing behind her desk, Noin seethed. "I will destroy them, even if it 's the last thing I ever do," she whispered to her empty office, imagining herself stabbing the two impertinent captains in the chest repeatedly.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

Yuriko and Kimaru walked into Zechs' office with a smile on their faces. Both teens were thinking the same thing. "That bitch doesn't know who she's dealing with.

"You two seem happy about something. You haven't done anything I wouldn't approve of, have you, Kimaru?" Zechs' asked from his position behind the desk.

Kimaru grinned at him, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Now why would I do anything that would jeopardize my position as Captain when I'm tied for winning the group bet, sir?" When they had first arrived here, Kimaru and Zechs' secretary had become fast friends, so she was used to Zechs' dry humor by now.

"Zechs turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Winning what, pray tell?" he asked looking intently at his ever-present martini.

Yuriko glared at Kimaru for telling him about such a thing. "My friends and I are competing for the highest rank in the corporation before we win the war, sir," Kimaru replied without hesitating.

Zechs laughed at her forward attitude. "Really? So you are winning, I gather. Tell me, what are the stakes for which you play?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

Yuriko gave up and decided to participate in the banter. "The winner gets one favor from each of the losers," she told him.

"Hmmm," Zechs acknowledged thoughtfully. "And what types of 'favors' are these?" Yuriko and Kimaru exchanged glances. "Just….favors," Yuriko said.

Zechs nodded. "I see." He swirled the contents of his glass, watching as it brushed gently at the sides. "Please, sit down," he said, seemingly recovering himself. He motioned to two chairs in front of his desk. They both complied. "As I have said," he began, "I am very proud of the two of you."

"Thank you, sir." The replied in tandem.

"You two are truly the best of the best, which is why I am giving you both the task of being in charge of the best wing of Vayeates we have here," he waited for this to sink in. "I trust you will not let me down."

Yuriko stood up and saluted. "We will not fail you, sir." Kimaru stood up as well. "Yes, it'll be the best wing in the entire organization by the time we're done with it."

Zechs smiled a rare smile. "I'm looking forward to it. Dismissed."

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

**Original Chapter 23 Authoress' notes**

Wow, nobody has much to say, do they? I feel so **_unloved_**! Waaaaa! Anyways, here's the answers to reviews, like I promised:

**To MyHeero **(Moonlightchic: No, mine! My Heero!): Thanks for your support! And you should fear the or else! I came very close to not writing the rest of this. Hope you like the story so far!

**To flufferpuf **(Warm fuzzies!): How now, wow cow? Sorry, I mean what's wow? As for men fearing the mall, It's only a few who do. Those are the ones who have to go with their girlfriends/mothers/females in general. Pity, ain't it?

**To Dark Devotions** (My most devoted reviewer!): I'm always happy to update, too! You haven't lost to much blood from the Wufei/Becca scene, have you? Can't have you going bad from reading or curiosity on my account, now can I? Hope you like the newer chappies as much as you liked 20! I personally hate sad endings, but it had to be done. Plus it gets happier!

**To WufeiLover1…& Moonlightchic **(Who are the same person!): Stop reviewing our own story, retard! I don't know why I did that once. You're story is the weirdest I've ever read, in a good way! I'm still looking for a beta-reader and I'm updating as often as I can, so stop bust my non-existent balls, woman! Yeesh.

**To Leo** (roar!): Glad you like! If you review more, I'll write more, deal? Cool!

**To BloodLasts4ever **(second most faithful reviewer!): Damn me? Damn YOU! I'm going as fast as my poor fingers can, which isn't really that fast at all. Glad you like the story, so review more!

**To Sarah Frost **(any relation to Jack Frost?): The idea for this story was brought on by a picture of Semi-Sweet Spell. If you haven't seen it, you need to! Sorry about the A/Ns, I try to hold of to the end now. The girls are slowly developing in character, I think. The only reason that any of the girls beat the boys is because the boys were caught off guard. This added to Yuriko's bull-headed attention to detail swept Wufei off his feet, literally. The whole perfect character thing is sort of gone now. Yuriko is falling down a bit more, usually taking Kimaru with her. Kima has now been beaten by Duo, although that's mostly due to Duo's expert scythe handling. Rebecca is too moody to really bother with so we'll leave her off to one side for now. Thanks for the tips and stuff, even if you don't like the type of story this is. As for the writing…**_I've already started writing a new story with Spiderman at the base! Look for it around Christmas._**

**To Bunny** (hi, Usagi!): Hope you're still reading my story. I love reviewers who review even when the have so little to say! Review more!

**To Lihanou** (is that Hawaiian for something?): Glad you like the story! If you read my reply to Sarah Frost, I explained why the girls were 'as good as' for a while. Thanks reviewing, do it again soon!

**To Ruby-Jaganshi-2040 **(howz it goin'?): Glad you like my story. Mental images keep the mind going, don't they? Glad ya liked the manicure part. As for the club, perverted keeps it interesting, don't ya think? Thanks for the reviews!

**To Nakita** (Hello!): You have made my days infinitely better! I'm always ecstatic when new peeps find my fic! Sorry you get lost, but if you need me to explain my AIM(which I finally got!) is Obsidian Vampix. Hopefully chapters will come more smoothly now that I have a laptop. Keep reviewing!

There, hope ya'll like it!

Tenshi no Mugen

**Original Chapter 24 Authoress' notes**

Okay, for our purposes we changed Noin's actual rank of Lieutenant to Lieutenant Colonel to keep her above the neo-pilots. Let's face it, if the pilots were changed to captains and Noin was below them she wouldn't be bad mouthing them to their faces. And in case you're curious about Ranks in Oz, we used the Air Force's ranking system.

**Commissioned Officers **

General of the Air Force

Air Force Chief of Staff i.e. General

Lieutenant General

Major General

Brigadier General

Colonel

Lieutenant Colonel

Major

Captain

1st Lieutenant

2nd Lieutenant

There, hope ya'll like it!

Tenshi no Mugen


	13. Eureka!

Chapter 13

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

Previously-

"You two are truly the best of the best, which is why I am giving you both the task of being in charge of the best wing of Vayeates we have here," he waited for this to sink in. "I trust you will not let me down."

Yuriko stood up and saluted. "We will not fail you, sir." Kimaru stood up as well. "Yes, it'll be the best wing in the entire organization by the time we're done with it."

Zechs smiled a rare smile. "I'm looking forward to it. Dismissed."

O.o--- (say what?)

"What was up with all that saluting and butt kissing "we shall not fail you" crap?" Kimaru asked as they made their way down the hall towards the hanger where their new subordinates were.

Their debriefing papers had the directions on the first page with a side note from Zechs. It read, "Capt.'s, I suggest you make yourselves known to your wing. They are notorious hardasses if not dealt with the day of assignment. Enjoy! ZM"

Yuriko laughed and shrugged. "I guess I got caught up with the acting like I care thing. And what about you Miss "tied-for-winning"? I didn't realize you and Zechs' were so buddy-buddy!"

Kimaru snorted. "Hah! We're not buddy-buddy! If anything we're banter rivals. We talk until one of us can't find something relevant to say. I think I recorded one of the ones I won…" she added thoughtfully.

Yuriko stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at her. "And this matters why?" Kimaru and Yuriko locked eyes until, finally, Kimaru shrugged and they began walking again. "Well, at least he fell for all of our crap," Yuriko concluded.

"Who fell for what crap?" asked a voice from the shadows of the next corridor intersection. Rebecca emerged followed closely by Adam and Jerome, all of whom were back in their training uniforms.

"Where're you going?" Adam asked, frowning in suspicion. "Vayeate hanger." Yuriko replied. "Wanna come?" she asked, smirking in triumph.

The now lower ranking neo pilots glared at Yuriko and Kimaru's matching grins. Then Jerome shrugged his defeat. "Fine, whatever."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the Vayeate hanger, not expecting much of anything special. As they walked in, however, the first thought that struck the neo-pilots as they walked into the hanger, was 'damn'. There front and center at a single large table sat a group of men and women that would make convicts look warm and fuzzy.

"Oh,-" "Holy-" "_Fucking_-" "**Shit**-" "**_Man_**!" They all commented one after another.

"You have to lead them?" Rebecca asked incredulously. "I don't envy you the position anymore." Jerome snickered. "They look like they could fold the two of you in half and eat you," he added.

Yuriko and Kimaru stared blankly at the group of cadets that hadn't noticed them yet. Kimaru voiced the question on everyone's mind. "What the hell are we supposed to **do** with them?" she whispered to Kimaru out of the corner of her mouth.

Yuriko grinned suddenly. "Show 'em who's boss?" She then pulled a bullhorn out of Gunspace™ and began to address the 'best' wing on base. "Atten-hut!" The result was immediate. Chairs squealed as the wing quickly stood up to attention. "Well, at least their well trained convicts," Kimaru smirked, elbowing Jerome.

"Good morning, Wing 781! Yuriko barked into the bullhorn. "I'm your new commanding officer, Captain Yuriko Williams. To my right is your other new commanding officer Captain Kimaru Azuma." Kimaru gave one of her psychotic 'I can kill you and not lose a wink of sleep' grins.

"We are **_not _**your usual lazy-ass officers who used connections to get to where we are. We are battle trained mech-fighters, and more often then not you'll see us in the field training and participating in combat right along with you. If you question our authority, your punishment will be decide through combat between you and the one you question. I DO NOT take shit from anybody. Anyone who has a problem with us step up or put your shit aside."

The neo-pilots could almost see the wheels turning in the heads of the wing members. Finally three pilots, two males and a female, came forward and stood in a line in front of the two captains. Yuriko's eye twitched in irritation. In fact, she looked ready to kill. Kimaru grabbed the bull horn from Yuriko before she could use it as a weapon.

"Thank you for your honesty and, of course, your balls," Kimaru smirked. "Please come to the outdoor training yard at 0700 tomorrow and be prepared to fight. The rest of you are on leave until 0800 or if you want you can come watch the humiliation- I mean discipline to get an idea on us. Thank you, have a nice night."

As soon as she had finished her piece, she handed the bullhorn back to Yuriko and turned her prizewinning 'take that' grin on Rebecca and Jerome. Yuriko rolled her eyes and started walking away. Kimaru flipped her blood-red hair at Jerome and followed suit, leaving the three remaining pilots to beat a hasty retreat away from their wing.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

"So you gave her a tracking device with a 20 mile radius, but you didn't think of making a _receiver_ that could pick up the _signal_?" yelled Wufei. Duo cringed, then got defensive. "Hey, it's more than you did! At least we _have_ a signal to track. Did **you** do anything to help find them once they were moved?" he shouted in response.

"Knock it off," Heero cut them both off before they could continue. The conversation for the past few weeks had been the same. Ever since they got to the safe house Wufei had been ragging on Duo while he built a receiver that could pinpoint the signal it put out.

Trowa and Quatre seem worried about what could have happened to them since they left. Quatre in particular appeared to be more worried than Wufei, which was odd.

Heero on the other hand had been doing nothing but screwing around with his laptop. He had hacked at least twenty different OZ databases looking for the ragtag group. Not even he was sure when he last took a break. Duo had forced him to eat a few times, but other than that no one bothered him.

The latest database he was working on was around the Sanq area, almost two hundred miles northwest of their current position. It was a training camp of some kind, but that was all he had gotten so far.

"Ahah! I've got it!" Duo suddenly exclaimed. He held up the mass of wires he had been working on for the past two and a half months between missions. "Wuffers, you owe me a large pepperoni pizza!"

"You don't know that yet! You have yet to test it!" Wufei retorted. "And don't call me Wuffers! My name is Wu Fei." Duo rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then he flipped the switch that turned it on. A red light flickered on. "Got 'em!"

Duo looked up to find everyone staring at him, looking a little put out. "How is that supposed to tell us where they are?" Quatre asked.

Duo scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I have to hook it in to Deathscythe's nav-computer. I just wanted to make sure itt could pick up the signal." The glaring continued. "I'll go do that now, shall I? Yeah…"

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

-----In the training yard, 6:55 am-----

The two boys and one girl were waiting for Kimaru and Yuriko in the training yard, dressed in their fighting gear, the new arm band marked with a flower and scythe noticeably absent. "Well, they look like a happy lot," Jerome quipped to Adam and Rebecca, looking at the scowls on their faces.

As it turned out, half the company decided to show up and watch their newest commanding officers fight their challengers. Apparently, word travels fast around an enclosed base.

Yuriko and Kimaru had yet to show. Just as Jerome was about to give up and go inside, Yuriko and Kimaru came charging out of the underground. They skid to a halt at the ring in front of the three combatants.

"So much for the lazy-ass comment," Kimaru muttered. "It's not _my_ fault that you slept in, Kima," Yuriko said as she straightened out her combat gi.

"Alright, so who's fighting who?" Kimaru asked after she straightened her own gi. The first boy stepped forward, mock-saluting cockily. "Captains, I am Mech-Fighter Pilot James Gradden. I challenge Capt. Kimaru Azuma. M-FP Rich Abscom also challenges her. M-FP Julie Birch challenges Capt. Yuriko Williams," the boy listed. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

Kimaru sighed exasperatedly. "Why am **_I_** always the one who gets challenged? I'm actually a really good strategist! It's must be people who hate people-persons that hate me," she whined.

Yuriko pat her on the back and grinned. "No, they think you're a weak bird-brained onna! Being a people person is only a minor part of it," she explained. (An: Onna? Wufei must be getting to her.)

Kimaru cracked her knuckles and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. C'mon Gradden, let's get this over with. Loser has to wear a bikini for training today," she stated.

M-FP Gradden's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "What!" Kimaru continued to crack various body parts. "C'mon, we don't have all day. The loser has to have a consequence!"

The two combatants circled each other, bodies tense, looking for an opening. Kimaru decided to test the boy's skills. She leapt forward dodging around his guard and flicked his nose before disengaging.

As they came to rest on opposite sides of the ring of people, Kimaru noticed his body language screaming his anger. Kimaru smirked. This was gonna be too easy.

"Stop smirking and fight me!" he yelled when she made no move to attack again. Kimaru's smirk bloomed into a full on psychotic grin which showed him his mistake. He had just invited aijin no Shinigami, Shinigami's lover, to play.

Rather than watch Kimaru slowly humiliate and disable her playtoy, Yuriko was watching the stands of cheering cadets and mech fighters. In the midst of the growing crowd she saw a flash of purple eyes and chestnut hair.

"No, it can't be Duo, can it?" Yuriko asked herself. Then she was distracted by James Gradden's body being thrown at her feet, unconscious for the moment. She glanced back at the crowds, only to see that the purple eyes were gone.

In the makeshift ring, Kimaru grinned ferally at M-FP Abscom. "Next!" she called. If possible her grin seemed to get wider as she noticed his hesitation.

This seemed to bolster Abscom's resolve. He now looked even more determined to beat her. During the first round he had studied her fighting moves as she debased Gradden. He had come to the conclusion she based her moves in Pi Gua. This tended to leave the side defenseless.

They stepped to center ring and nodded acknowledgment of their readiness. Then Abscom lunged for Kimaru's side. She quickly and easily dodged to the side laughing. "C'mon, you can do better than that!" she called teasingly, sticking out her tongue.

Yuriko rolled her eyes and continued to search the crowd. She could her Kimaru taunting the boy and she knew that Kimaru would end it soon. Yuriko still didn't know why she only used Pi Gua in the first fight. They all knew at least three forms of martial arts.

She heard a loud thud and a grunt as Rich Abscom was tossed on top of Gradden, his eyes glazed over.

"Your turn, Riko!" Kimaru called as she left the circle. Yuriko sighed and stepped in the middle, where Julie stood looking fierce.

"I will defeat you! You are not fit to be captain of this wing!" Julie yelled, her fists clenching at her sides. Yuriko yawned and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Are you done?" she drawled. "It's not like we've got all day."

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

**Original Chapter 25 Authoress' notes**

Whaaaaaaaaaaa! Nobody loves me! I got all of ONE review! Not only that, but I only got one review for each of the last two chapters. They were **both** from the **same** person. I'm not going to write anymore until I get at **least** seven reviews from different people. This time I'm not going to make any exceptions. Hope ya'll can wait for it!

Tenshi no Mugen

P.S. Dark Devotions, you ROCK!


	14. Finally Found

Chapter 14

By Tenshi no Mugen & Moonlightchic

Previously-

"Your turn, Riko!" Kimaru called as she left the circle. Yuriko sighed and stepped in the middle, where Julie stood looking fierce.

"I will defeat you! You are not fit to be captain of this wing!" Julie yelled, her fists clenching at her sides. Yuriko yawned and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Are you done?" she drawled. "It's not like we've got all day."

O.o--- (say what?)

"I'm not feeling particularly evil today, so your losers' consequence is to wear a straight jacket to dinner every night this week," Yuriko stated. Birch stared at her like she was out of her mind. "Which means you'll have to eat like the bottom feeder you are," Yuriko elaborated, an evil smirk darkening her features.

Julie ran forward and leapt in the air, her fists ready to pound Yuriko into a bloody pulp. Yuriko outstretched her arm lazily and flipped Julie over her head, where she landed on top of Rich and James. "Then again maybe I _am _feeling a **little **evil," she conceded, watching the bullheaded soldier get off of the pile.

Rebecca shook her head. "I hate it when she does this," she complained to Jerome. He let out a huff and crossed his arms. "Tell me about it. She's gonna screw with this chick's mind while beating on her until she's got a body to match."

The watching cadets winced as Yuriko decided to take out all of her frustrations and worries about Heero out on Birch. Birch, on the other hand was not getting a clue that she had no chance against her attacker, consequently coming back for more and more.

----- Meanwhile, in the crowd… -----

"This is her 'not particularly evil' payback? It makes Capt. Azuma's punishment look like a picnic!" exclaimed one exceptionally daring (or incredibly stupid) cadet by the name of Xivan Prind (pronounced: shi-von).

Kimaru, who had been on her way to check something out in her room, turned to grin at him. "How about I shove my shiv up your ass to make a point, Xivvy?" Xivan nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. It was rather amusing to see the 5'4" captain stare down the 6'1" cadet, who slowly backed away from the murderous look in Kimaru's eyes. The minute he felt he had put enough distance between himself and the crazed officer he sprint for the door. "Humph! Kids these days," she thought to herself.

"That was the most venomous, cheesy pun I have heard in a while, Maru," came a very familiar voice. Kimaru's mind froze, though her body gave no indication she heard it. "Then again, whoever named their kid 'Xivvy' was askin' for it…" continued the voice.

Kimaru turned her head just enough to make eye contact with the speaker. In that moment blue-green met sparkling purple in an emotion filled clash. To continue the charade that she heard nothing, she disengaged her stare in favor of brushing past the figure close enough to whisper, "Northwestern warehouse, 10 minutes."

She made an inconspicuous loop around the awed cadets back to Rebecca, Jerome and Adam's side. She could see that Yuriko's human punching bag was going for broke even though she could barely stand without wobbling. Kimaru gave her another minute at most so she turned to Rebecca. "Can all of you meet me and Yuriko at the northwestern warehouse in about five minutes? I think we're gonna blow this popsicle stand in the next week or so."

Rebecca gave her a funny look. "I thought we were gonna wait for the quintet to show their ugly mugs before we split?" Kimaru raised an eyebrow at the old vernacular she was using, though her grin gave away her reasoning behind the abrupt departure. "I'll get them there, but this had better mean what I think it does," Rebecca threatened discreetly.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

"Hey, dummies, we gotta roll." Rebecca said walking up to Jerome and Adam, who were eyeing Yuriko in awe and disgust.

Jerome hit Adam on the shoulder and pointed to Yuriko, who was currently glaring at a swaying Birch, daring her to attack for one last time. "Sometimes I wonder if she is really my sister, or some evil ploy by the government to annoy me to no end."

Adam chuckled. "Well, if she is a plan by the government, at least she's nice to look at."

Thoughtful looks appeared on both Adam and Jerome's faces as they cocked their heads to check out Yuriko, whose body was glistening with sweat from the sun and the strenuous activities from the fight. Unfortunately, their musings were soon interrupted by Rebecca bitch slapping the both of them in annoyance.

"You're both sick!" She yelled at them, fury radiating in her eyes. A couple of onlookers cautiously moved away from the trio, having heard rumors of Lt. Rebecca's temper. "You!" she pointed at Adam. "Don't even get me _started_ on you!"

Rebecca then rounded on Jerome, who was already shrinking under her penetrating gaze. "And you're her brother….her _twin!_" Jerome had the sense to look ashamed. "I don't even know what to say!"

She then grabbed the two of them by the neck and marched them over to the northwestern warehouse.

"Umm…" Adam ventured bravely, "Where are we going?"

"Shut UP, Adam!"

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

Kimaru looked at Yuriko, who was slowly advancing upon her opponent for the kill. With a predatory gleam in her eye, there was no doubt that Yuriko would not finish with Birch until she had caused the girl much bodily harm. It seemed that most of the audience had caught on as well because worried looks crossed their faces.

"Okay, time for intervention" Kimaru sighed as she marched into the ring. Yuriko, not noticing Kimaru advancing towards her, pulled her right arm back for the final punch that would declare her victorious. "This is for Heero" she whispered, one single tear slipping down her cheek which went unnoticed by everyone except Birch. As her arm moved towards Birch's face, the punch was suddenly blocked by Kimaru's hand.

Kimaru and Yuriko's eyes met one another as the field around them became silent….and then "FUCK!!!" Kimaru yelped, pulling back her hurt hand and cradling it to her chest.

Yuriko blinked in surprise and then smirked. "Thought you would've learned by now not to get in the way of my fist"

Kimaru glared at Yuriko. "You were _really_ going to hit her that hard? Are you _crazy_?"

Yuriko shrugged. "Jerome says that I am."

"Why am I not surprised" Kimaru muttered under her breath. Turning to Yuriko, who was flexing her fingers, she grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her from the ring and towards the warehouse.

When the two girls arrived at their destination they met up with an annoyed Rebecca and a sulking Jerome and Adam. "Okay, what's going on?" Rebecca asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "If this is some crazy ploy to get to the mall, then I'm _not_doing it."

"Yeah" agreed Jerome. Adam also nodded his head vigorously. "Especially if it involves bananas, a wagon, and togas."

The four of them glanced at Adam and then wondered to themselves why they still associated with him.

"Okay, now that was a little weird even for you, Adam," came a familiar voice from the shadows.

Yuriko cocked her head thoughtfully. "Is that who I think it is?"

Kimaru grinned happily and ran forward into the shadows. A moment later she arrived with none other than Duo Maxwell standing beside her. Duo winked at all of them and then planted a loving kiss on Kimaru's lips.

"Hey guys! Told you that I'd be back. Duo Maxwell may run and hide, but he never lies!" Duo claimed proudly as he snaked an army around Kimaru's waist.

Jerome and Yuriko exchanged glances. "That was just gay," they said in unison in reference to Duo's self-proclaimed motto.

Before Duo could reply, Wufei stepped out of the shadows as well. "Finally, someone who agrees that he needs to get a new saying."

"Wu-man!" Duo whined, making a puppy dog look on his face. Unfortunately, Wufei did not seem to hear Duo's complaint. He and Rebecca were looking at one another, Wufei looking unsure as to whether he should go to her.

Rebecca stood a few feet away from him, arms crossed in a defiant expression and her face devoid of any emotion. She raised one groomed eyebrow and quirked her head to the side. "Well," she said, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

The tension in the room broke as Wufei showed a rare smile and Rebecca laughed as she closed the space between them with a tender kiss and a hug.

Yuriko, Jerome, and Adam looked at each other and smiled, though Yuriko's was rather strained. She tore her eyes away from the happy couples and found something interested to look at in the ceiling. Jerome looked at her and knew that this was her way of preventing herself from crying.

"Come here, sis." Jerome pulled his other half to him and she held onto him, burying her face into his shoulder. "You'll always have me, you know that right?" he whispered as he gently rubbed her back.

Yuriko nodded and continued to hold onto her brother. She could feel her heart breaking and she was glad she had her brother to fall back on. After all, he was all she needed.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I get a turn?"

Yuriko froze at the sound of Heero's voice. Slowly letting go of Jerome, she turned around to face Heero, who looked more god-like than ever.

Heero frowned as he took in the tears on Yuriko's face. "Never cry because of me." He said softly as he wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm not worth your tears."

Yuriko bit her bottom lip. "Yes, you are." She walked towards Heero and he pulled her body into his. "You're always worthy my tears." She whispered against his chest.

Jerome looked from his sister to the infamous Gundam pilot and grew angrier with each passing second. How dare this guy hurt her so much and then try to walk back into her life? He had seen his own flesh and blood cry herself to sleep at night. He had been the one to comfort her with every passing week that Heero failed to show. Afraid of what actions he might take to vent his anger, he stormed from the warehouse.

Adam, who had been busy checking out the Rebecca, Kimaru and Yuriko's asses, noticed Jerome leave and quickly followed after them.

"So you finally found us." Kimaru remarked after the happy couples finished their reunion.

"Yup!" Duo said happily, fingering the cross around Kimaru's neck that he gave her before departing. "All thanks to this tracking device that I placed in this baby!"

Wufei snorted. "You hadn't even built a device to track the tracking device, you idiot!" He turned to Rebecca to explain. "That's why it took us so long to find you. We had to wait for him," Wufei pointed a finger in Duo's direction, "to build a device to find you all."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Hey!" Duo protested, "At least I left a tracking device."

Yuriko laughed. "Yeah, you sure did. One that didn't work."

"Yes, it did!" Kimaru chirped.

Yuriko scoffed. "Yeah, after we beat it against a table a couple of times."

Duo's mouth hung open and he was about to continue the argument when Heero spoke up. "Not that I actually care, but where are Jerome and Adam?"

All eyes turned to the open door which led outside. "Jerome, don't!" They could hear Adam's pleading outside.

"Shit." Yuriko, Kimaru, and Rebecca said in unison as the headed towards the door.

----- O.o ----- ----- O.O ----- ----- o.O -----

**Chapter 14 Authoress' notes**

Moonlightchic: Okay, finally it was updated after how many months? Too many to count. I apologize for the lack of updating, but it was my fault. I've been away at college and it's been hard to write, but now here it is! Yay! Enjoy…or else!

It took long enough! Man, I was gettin' old waiting for the reviews I asked for. Is it really that hard to review? At least you gave me an excuse to ignore the story for a little and do my college writing essays. Don't let anyone fool you into thinking college is all parties, IT'S NOT.

Alrighty, anyone reading this that's willing to, _**I wanna know what you think the Trowa and Quatre are up to without the others, 'cause you know they get bored without him.**_ I might put in some of the suggestions in the next chapter.

Also, for the love of all things holy, will someone _**please**_ e-mail or review to say they want to be our beta-reader?!? I'm on my hands and knees! It's a good chance to get my lazy ass into gear for writing, _**AND**_ you get to see the chapters before anyone else. Please? Moonlightchic is at West Point, so she can't intimidate me into writing or check my bad spelling and grammar any more!

Tenshi no Mugen


End file.
